


Closed Doors

by CalypsoCatalyst



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Anal Sex, Broken Promises, Closeted Character, Emotionally Repressed, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Relationships, F/F, F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, Grinding, Highschool AU, Homophobia, Hurt/Comfort, Lots of it, M/M, Multi, Popularity, Secret Relationship, Slow Burn, Unrequited Love, Why do I love couples no one cares about, kind of, outcasts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-11 05:49:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 51,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11708106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalypsoCatalyst/pseuds/CalypsoCatalyst
Summary: James Madison found comfort, no matter how borrowed it was in Thomas Jefferson's arms behind closed doors. Perfect life on the outside, keeping everyone fool to who they really were. That is until John Laurens slid into the picture, showing James that he didn't have to hide. But can he leave the safety of Thomas even when he knows he doesn't love him? Or can he be brave and slip past the closed doors and into Johns arms.Popularity vs. Outcasts High school Au





	1. Good Morning Hell

**Author's Note:**

> This is my fist chapter fic! Hooray, and of course its another rare couple but, oh well, I still love it. I hope you all enjoy this and I'll try to update every week at least once, maybe even more. Dunno how long this fic will be so stick around to find out.

James eyes fluttered open to the soft pale blue wash of Thomas’s bedroom ceiling. His eyes blurred annoyingly from morning tears as he blinked them to refocused. He didn’t dare move to look beside him.

Instead, he focused his exhausted eyes on the ceiling above him, scanning over ever crack and imperfection in the spackle. The uneven paint job was painfully noticeable, splotching in places that was darker than others, old paint clashing with the new paint creating quite the eye sore. For a family so loaded and worried about appearances they seem not to care much for the paint job, or perhaps it’s just Thomas who hasn’t noticed.

Yes, that had to be it, as much as Thomas sacrificed to look good to the public, inside his house, or more often, his room he was a completely different animal. One hungry, starved animal whose lips found James to be a delightful feast. 

Speaking of that animal, Thomas’s body shifted beside him moving closer while an arm snaked its way along James waist. James felt his body shutter at the touch as he was pulled against a warm solid chest. For a moment James allowed himself to close his eyes and take it in, the softness of the movement and the rare quietness of the room.

Then the clever hand moved from the small of his back down lower; the moment of peace shatters, and behind the broken pieces reality appears.

James shifts his head to look up at Thomas, a pair of brown eyes, alight with mischief plus an undertone of lust stared back down at him.

“Mornin’ Jemmy.” He breathed softly, his hand moving over his ass squeezing firmly making James attempt to swallow down a yelp.

“Really Thomas, you just woke up,” muttered James in a disgruntled voice.

“Hey, don’t try tell me you’ve never had morning wood.” Thomas lips pressed against his throat and his fingertips grazed over the nape of his neck teasingly, “C’mon Jems, who knows the next time we’ll get a moment like this to ourselves, don’t you want to make the most of it?” he purred softly beside his ear.

James Madison was ashamed to say that’s all it took for him to give in, but he could feel his desperation, to not feel so alone, Thomas was offered to be close no way in hell he planned on passing it up. He wanted Thomas to save him, even if it was for just a moment, from this emptiness inside himself. Only a few seconds of hesitation before he pressed his lips upon Thomas’s in answer. Thomas chuckled grabbing his waist to claim what he wanted. 

James compromised with his own mind. Maybe the more he gave in the more emotionally numb he would become to it. Maybe the more he touched him the less he’d crave Thomas in between the dry spells. Maybe the more he said yes, the less he’d have to think about the one-time Thomas might say no.

Lying to himself, saying he was taking advantage of what was offered to him, that this was purely physical.

What a joke.

In a whirlwind of teeth, sweat and skin it’s over, the high is gone and James is left feeling empty again. Only this time Thomas doesn’t stay beside him, he rolls out of the bed and stands stretching with a satisfied sigh.  
“Whelp, I’m taking a shower, I have practice today in about an hour. Stay as long as you want though. My parents won’t be back till tonight,” He said smirked sliding on that god awful obnoxious magenta robe on that he loved, “But I doubt they’d care if you were here, they love you. Just make sure you’ve got clothes on that cute ass and our…. activities have no evidence left behind.”

No evidence behind, yep, because this is a scandal this town wouldn’t survive. Jefferson and Madison, the towns star athlete and star intellectual, wealthy, popular, running off and throwing it all away. Just another two terrified closeted homosexuals sleeping together behind closed doors. How utterly disgusting. 

James does his best to look uncaring, which involved a lot of eyerolling and yet avoided eye contact, while he waved his hand indifferently “I’m not stupid Thomas, I know how to clean up, go shower already.” He said simply as he leaned over the side of the large bed snagging his shirt from the floor.

Thomas laughs, James isn’t sure why, that is until Thomas swoops down nipping the side of his jaw playfully.

“Aw, don’t be grumpy with me James,” he murmured in that sin of a voice before slamming a kiss to his lips that was way too chaste to have as much tongue in it as it did. Thomas pulls away winking, “I’ll see you later Jemmy!” he said before jogging into the bathroom.

James sits there a moment, Thomas taste still lingering on his tongue, the warmth of his hands still burning on his skin. He hated it. 

Why? Because he loved Thomas.

And Thomas would never love him.

Sure, Thomas lusted after him and their friendship was real, they met back in the second grade and had been friends ever since, but love? Out of the question.

James listens to the water running in the bathroom as Thomas hummed to himself like always, because this is all so normal to him, so easy for him. James wished he could say the same for himself. He sighed putting on his shirt and the rest of his clothing from the night before. He grabs his book bag and leaves before Thomas is even out of the shower.

He walks home, its only 8 in the morning and the fall sun is starting to ascend its way into the sky. He doesn’t live far from Thomas’s house which is lucky, he really did not want to stay and ask for a ride home before Thomas went to his football practice. The walk was nice, helped him clear his head in the soft morning air.

He hoped the breeze would just blow Thomas right out of his mind.

~  
John shoved his left hand into his pocket pulling out his lighter and cigarettes, he lit one up and took a drag. The smoke poured into his lungs stinging sweetly, he held it there letting the smoke curl inside him for a beat before releasing it out into a perfect cloud. He repeated this a few more times until the buzzing in his head stopped and his fists stopped clenching. 

Another morning, another fight with his father and another instance to make his mother cry before breakfast. It just kept getting worse and worse, this cycle was damning. John knew it was going to be hard…. But holy fuck, it should never be this hard.

John had not only come out last year but had even started dating Alexander Hamilton, at school and around his house, in one day the entire town was down his throat about it, his father included.

Ever since then life had been rough. Even after Alexander and he ended it, for multiple reasons, the heat never let up. John knew if it wasn’t for Alex still staying by his side as his best friend, even though they were technically Ex’s, and the rest of his small group of friends, he wouldn’t have been able to get through it.

Just goes to show doesn’t matter how rich you are, dare to be different and the people in this town disown you.

John sighed out another column of smoke kicking a rock at his shoes as he walked down the uneven platforms of sidewalk, he didn’t really know where was going. He looked up and saw a figure walking in the opposite direction, towards him, he recognized it as the one and only, James Madison.

John rolled his eyes, he really didn’t want to deal with Jefferson’s shadow of a lackey at the moment. Those two where always pains in the ass, them and the rest of the high-class trash that went to their school. Perfect lives, perfect relationships and, especially in Madison’s case, perfect grades. No one beat Alexander in intelligence and grades, not even Burr, unless it was Madison. He was the school’s current valedictorian, although Alex is convinced it’s rigged, John didn’t think he’d go that far.

Still, Madison was a prick, just like Jefferson. He’d rather avoid him if possible. John stepped off the curb to cross the street when he glanced over halting to a stop. Madison is close enough to where he can see the details of his face, and damn does Madison look tired…. Well, more tired, then usual anyway. A far-off look plaguing his face, his clothes, which were almost always perfectly press and ironed were wrinklled and loose. John watched in bewilderment as James passed him seemingly not even noticing he was there.

 

John knows he should have just let him go and continue his own way, but curiosity got the better of him “Shit Madison, off in your own world I see.”

Madison jumps at his voice and stops walking immediately, he turns and sighs seeing John. “John Laurens, ever so wonderful to see you.” He grumbled but none of the usual bite in his voice, John raised an eyebrow.

“Rough night?”

“You could say that.”

“Wow, how specific.”

“Well, it’s really none of your business, now is it?”

John hummed for a moment, leaning back on his heels and decided to push some buttons, who knew, could be entertaining. “I’m assuming a little lady told you to fuck off. So, your fucking off to Jefferson’s to help console you rejected ass?”

Now, out of most straight dudes, especially privileged and egotistical ones, that would get them at least to bristle, but Madison instead gives a gentle laugh, but his face appears to be anything but happy. Johns shock must have been clear on his own face because Madison shakes his head with another one of his signature sighs, “Sorry, it’s just funny you say that.”

“What’s so funny about it?” John attempts to ask, but Madison has already turned around and waved back at him dismissively.

“Enjoy your morning, John.” 

That shut John up faster than anything, James Madison had never called him by his first name for as long as he’d known him…. That being said, he had never been alone with Madison for as long as he’d known him. Most of their encounters involved Alexander and Jefferson trying to kill eachother, them playing the loyal back up. John watched Madison continuing to walk to what he assumed was the direction of his house.

 

“……. The fuck?” He whispered to himself, confused and, as much as he hated to admit, intrigued.


	2. Popularity You Pay For

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All James point of view this chapter, was on a role so I decided to go ahead and post the chapter now. Hope you all enjoy to popular squad, trust me no ones perfect in it. And a glimpse of the Wham Ham squad (outcasts).

James watched his teacher open his mouth and more white noise poured out of it, nothing new, nothing interesting and nothing James didn’t already know.

This seemed to happen a lot in his classes, everything taught he had already read before. James slaved through many nights reading, keeping his knowledge growing the best he could, so school was just a review half the time.

Sometimes Thomas would join him, he would bring him food (often it was mac n cheese but James dealt with because it’s the thought that counts), because he always forgot to eat and sit beside him with his own text book. It was quiet, no sex, just them.

James loved those nights….

Fuck he was in deep.

He finds his eyes dragging over across the room to were Thomas sat; well lounged would be a better way to describe it. He looked like he wasn’t paying attention either. His feet rested carelessly on the desk and while playing with a loose thread on his letterman jacket, he chewed on his bottom lip persistently, he always did that when he was bored.

James wanted to slap his own smile off his face but luckily the bell did it for him. The screech of metal on linoleum floors echoed through the room as students scrambled to leave for lunch. James leaned back in his chair with no intent on hurrying, letting others file out of the room fighting to fit through the door all at once. 

Thomas sauntered over to his desk, “Ugh, I want today to be over already” whined Thomas draping himself dramatically over the desk as James packed his binders back into his bag. 

“Thomas it’s lunch.”

“I knnnooowww”

“We only have one more class.”

“One too many.” He muttered and James gave him a rare smirk “You just don’t want to go to government with Hamilton.” He commented knowingly; Thomas gave him a halfhearted glare because he knew James was dead right.

He stood with his bag over his shoulder “Come on, Martha’s probably having a heart attack by now, she hasn’t seen you all day,” James tried to not sound bitter but one looks a Thomas’s shit-eating grin and it was clear that he had failed.

“Aw, Jemmy don’t be jealous.” He purred voice dropping lower as they walked through the mostly empty hall.

James scoffed “Shut your mouth before someone hears you Jefferson.”

Thomas’s smile faltered and seemed oddly upset by James using his last name but before he could retaliate a pair of clacking heels ended the conversation. “Thomas!” 

Martha, Thomas’s girlfriends and second half to the school’s power couple was racing toward them at record speeds for being in heels. She threw herself at Thomas hugging him and planted her lips firmly onto his, he kissed back easily wrapping his long arms around her small waist. 

James had mixed feelings about her, of course he was envious she could have Thomas beyond any level he could, but she was also clingy and gossiped too much for James taste. On the other hand, she did take a liking to James and was smarter then she acted. Many lunches were spent talking about topics together, when she wasn’t gossiping, that had Thomas scratching his head in confusion. Her best trait in James opinion though is she loved to read.

After the kiss, which James polity glanced away for, Martha turned to him “James I found another book by that poet we had talked about on Friday? Already, half way through it, when I’m finished want to borrow it?” she asked beaming.

James gave a civil smile and nodded “I would love to,” he said and they started walking to the cafeteria together. Thomas in between them, one arm around Martha’s waist and another arm around James shoulders.

They chatted together like couples do and James tuned them out. They made it to their usual table and he sat on the edge seat pulling out his book.

Thomas moves to his friends from football greeting them arm still around Martha. Most of them were assholes, Charles Lee, Samuel Seabury, George King the third (Yes, he insists on adding that) just to name a few. James avoided talking to them at all costs and for the most part they ignored him.   
The one whose company James did enjoy was Aaron Burr, a quiet and observant wide receiver for the team who spent most of his time with his girlfriend of four years Theodosia rather than his braindead teammates.

When Aaron takes a seat across from him, tossing down a plate with a piece of grease dripping pizza, James smiled and sat down his book for a moment “Where is Theo?” he asked curiously, the two were rarely apart.

“With the Schuyler sisters, they’re putting in their applications to be library volunteers together,” explained Aaron and James nodded. He remembers Angelica talking to him about that, trying to convince him to do it too. It was a nice gesture, but he knew he didn’t have the time for it.

Beside them Thomas, Seabury, and Lee busted into abrupt loud laughter and King looked smug, he must have made a joke, probably at someone’s expense. Aaron and James rolled their eyes in unison, “Remind me why we’re friends with them?” muttered James.

Aaron snorted “I’m friends with them because Thomas is my quarterback and it’s in my best interest for him to throw the ball to me and not Seabury. You? I dunno loyalty?” He said jokingly.

James forced on a grin “Yeah…. Loyalty I guess.”

Aarons not stupid, he saw the strain in James face and looked ready to question it but two perfectly manicured hands glided over his eyes effectively distracting him. 

“Guess who!”

“Oh, such a mystery, how could I possibly know?!”

“Take a wild guess.”

“Hmmmm, how about the most beautiful girl in the world?”

“You’re so cheesy.”

Aaron beamed as Theodosia removed her hands from his eyes and leaned down kissing him gently while sliding in beside him to sit. “Hey James,” she said waving and James returned the smile. Her eyes flickered down to the book in his hands “Almost done with that book already? Didn’t you get it like, last Friday?”

James shrugged “What can I say, readings my passion.”

Theo grins and Aaron laughs, they chatted idly for a while until the Schuyler sisters showed up. Peggy, Angelica, and Eliza the school’s sweethearts. You either wanted to date them or befriend them, no in between, all three of them could charm just about any soul they came by.

And as Aaron loved to say, their father Phillip Schuyler well, the man was loaded. Sold engagement rings.

James didn’t mind them either…. Well Angelica scared the fuck out of him sometimes but other than that all three of them were tolerable enough. Martha finally detached herself from Thomas’s side to sit across from the sisters as they sat in a line beside James, Eliza being the closet to him. 

“Library forms done, essays written, life’s a little easier,” Sighed Angelica pulling back her hair and tying it up behind her in a bun. Peggy gave a jovial laugh clapping her hands “I can’t wait to work in there! Just surrounded by books, read in my free time, I’m excited Ang,” She said the delight radiating off her and Martha formed a pout on her lips “Maybe I should have done it too….”

“Sorry Martha, you know it clash with your cheer practice,” Eliza reminded her.

Angelica laughed quietly “No, no Martha the one who should have done it, who refuses to listen to reason, is James,” she said pointedly.

James had turned back to his book by now and was only half listening, it wasn’t until Eliza gave him a helpful nudge he gazed up to see half the table staring at him.

Why was it always him?

“What?” he asked.

Angelica rolled her eyes “Point and case, he is too busy reading a book to even hear me.” She said with a shrewd smirk. James opened his mouth to ask what she was talking about when Thomas broke off from his conversation with the idiots to yell “YO JAMES!” across the table.

Aaron and Angelica rolled their eyes in that practiced unison they knew so well; their eyes must be getting tired by now. “What Thomas?” asked James leaning his chin on his hand trying to look bored. Luckily Thomas’s outburst made the others turn to their own conversations, preferably not involving him.

“Tonight, after my practice, we should study for Psychology” he said grinning. To everyone else it was a normal request, obnoxious as it was, but James could see the storm brewing in Thomas’s eyes. Intense desire simmering in the stretch of his smirking lips. 

His parents must be gone another night. James nodded nonchalantly “Yes, yes fine.” 

Eliza made a noise of sympathy “I don’t know how you even keep up with Thomas sometimes James, your so mellow compared to him.” She commented James shrugged “I don’t know myself sometimes, he does tend to wear me out,” James tried to ignore the double meaning in such a statement and he left it at that. He felt more at ease when she turned away and began conversing with Martha. 

He was glad to have the peace and quickly became absorbed back into his book for another 10 minutes. James began to feel a burning gaze on him about 5 minutes in but ignored it until Martha piped up.

“Jesus, ew, why’s that Laurens guy staring at you James?”

Well can’t ignore that. James tore his eyes from the page and sure enough John Laurens was leaning on the wall staring at him while Alexander Hamilton rambled on beside him appearing agitated. Their encounter the day before came to mind and James started to squirm in his seat glancing back down at his book “I have no clue, just hope he stops.”

The incident should have stopped there but Lee of course had to throw in his two cents “Careful Mads, he’s probably checking you out.” Angelica gave Lee a glare but it went unnoticed and Lee charged on, “That faggots just looking for anything he can get. Hell, Hamilton too.”

James stiffened as King and Seabury hooted with laughter and Thomas snorted covering his mouth full of sandwich. Martha gave a small giggle, and Theo looked to Aaron uncomfortably, he mirrored her expression but they said nothing.

James just wanted to curl into himself and disappear. “Don’t call me Mads,” he muttered n response. God, if they knew…. They’d tear him apart. He didn’t even want to think about the fact Thomas laughed too, he really hoped he was just playing along.

The sisters reacted a bit differently to Lee’s remark though “Remind yourself he’s still probably getting more tail then you Charles,” articulated Peggy, Angelica, Theo and Aaron fell into a laughing fit and James had to bit the inside of his cheek not to join her. Eliza just looked disappointed in all of them.

Lee’s mouth hung open as the guys laughed at his expense patting his back. Now they should move on….

“Well you know what I heard about those two?”

Dammit Martha.

The group chorused with what’s and ohs, even Aaron and Theo looked intrigued. James just wanted to tune them out but found he really couldn’t. He was just as curious. 

Martha smirked proudly and leaned in “Well, you know the gas station down the street? Got its’ windows smashing in yesterday? And the laundromat the last week too? They’re saying their little group is behind it, making a statement ya know, because the whole coming out thing with Laurens and Hamilton dating?” she made air quotes at ‘statement’ to emphasize her point. The all began pouring in opinions and ideas, some agreeing and others not

Could they just leave James alone and out of it? Nope.

“Well James what do you think?” asked King grinning expectantly. James sighed and marked his place before setting down his book, so much for reaching chapter thirty.

“I don’t really pay attention to them enough to care.”

“Bullshit, Hamilton fights with you and Thomas in class on the daily, no way you don’t care,” griped King and Seabury jumped in “Not only that, he’s constantly trying to claw the spot of Valedictorian from you, talk about desperate.”

“Yeah, well he’s never gonna do it.” Thomas spoke out suddenly. “James owns that title, no way Hamilton’s getting it,” said Thomas and the swell of gratification that exploded in James chest made him crack a smile at the praise.

The warmth was short lived, “Talkin’ shit Jefferson?”

Alexander Hamilton, the number one fuck you kind of guy in the school, apologizes for nothing, and wouldn’t stop talking if you paid him stood behind Thomas glowering, fist clench. When did he even show up? No one had noticed him.

Thomas stepped out of his seat to turn and face the far shorter Hamilton. It didn’t seem to deter Alexander though, if anything it made him step closer in challenge.

Behind Hamilton stood Hercules Mulligan, arms crossed and face hard. Hercules was one of Alex’s close friends and had proven himself not the guy to you’d want to mess with. James wish he could say Hamilton would be less bold in picking fights if it wasn’t for Hercules backing him up, but he knew that simply wasn’t true and Hamilton would fight all the same.

James tried not to dwell on the fact that the first thing he noticed was John Laurens was nowhere to be seen.

Thomas sized him up and sneered “Just saying the truth. You have no chance against James.”

Thomas and Hamilton had been at eachother throats a lot more than usual as of late, it was only a matter of time before the dam broke. James felt the brewing’s of a fight rising and so did Eliza. “Come on guys, this is silly to argue about.”

Hamilton’s eyes shot over to her and softened for just a moment, he might have even walked away if it wasn’t for Thomas opening that big mouth of his again “So where’d your boy toy go, he loves getting behind you in more ways than one usually surprised he’s not hearing seizing the opportunity. And why was he staring like a fuckin’ creep at James?”

Fuck, James should have known that Thomas wouldn’t just let that go, for someone aiming to keep their relationship and sexuality a secret he’s way too protective of James and prone to jealousy.

Hamilton revved up like an engine “That’s it!” was the only warning Thomas got before a fist connected with his jaw. It was absolute chaos after that, Thomas tackled Alex snarling as Mulligan tried breaking them apart but King and the others moved in, distracting him from prying the two off eachother. 

The girls screamed (Accept Angelica who almost joined in when Hercules shoved Seabury dangerously close to Peggy), Aaron and James tried their best to pull the two off eachother when the teachers and school security got involved.

~

Two hours later James is still waiting in the office for Thomas since he was his ride home after school. Alex and Thomas were currently being chewed out by the principle for starting the fight and receiving their punishment.

James had his head in his hands a soft groan leaving his lips, the whole ordeal had given him quite the migraine, something he was victim to when under stress, but a rusty squeak made from the office door in front of him raise his head.

A plaid black and white skirt flowed gracefully into view resting against perfect tan thighs, muscular and unblemished. As James eyes traveled up they found a mint green blouse fitting tightly against a curving frame. Farther up cerulean blue eyes with long eyelashes and smoky makeup covered eyelids blinked at him. A few stray dark curls escaped the bun constraining them to hang slightly over perfectly shaped eyebrows. Two ruby painted lips forming a kind smile in recognition.

James met those tender eyes once more “Lafayette…. What are you doing here?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I mention Lafayette's a crossdressing beauty in this fic? Well now ya know. Anyway thank you all so much for reading and the amazing comments you give!


	3. Lower We Sink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another Chapter yay! Get a bit more insight to how Thomas views James and his relationship compared to how James see's it. A lot of sad for poor Jemmy. Some fun from the Ham squad though and Laurens as the best gay detective: coming soon.

Lafayette moved to the chair beside him, crossing his legs with poise as he sat down. “Bonjour James, how are you?”

“I-I’m fine, you?” James attempted to swallow down his anxiety.

“Ah, I’d be better if I wasn’t here for Alexander, I am the petit lion’s ride home today,” he clarified “Am I to assume you are here for Monsieur Thomas?”

James nodded “Yes, he’s my ride home,” he said watching Lafayette beam at him. There is no reason for Lafayette to smile like that, he just…. Does.

The enigma that was Lafayette was one to behold James guessed. Obviously being the only crossdresser in the entire town puts a lot of most likely unwanted attention on him. And boy did he throw the school for a loop when he walked into his first class of freshman year. No one really knew what to do. The school tried to shut him down, but long story short, Lafayette took them to court and proved just how prominent his family was in France and America.

Needless to say, he won.

That wasn’t all though, the crossdresser was also a pacifist. Kind to everyone, even those who tormented him for how he dressed and acted. He was no doubt strong, James had watched him lift Alex while he was sitting on a desk and carried the screeching guy out of the room (Don’t ask, long story).

He was very capable of dealing back the damage the jocks of the school put him through, but he never did. Didn’t stop Mulligan, Laurens, and Hamilton from doing it for him though. Still, no one knew why; well his close friends probably knew but the never let it spill to anyone outside their little circle.

Lastly, as mentioned before he was protected by Hercules Mulligan. The two came to the school together, left school together, even lived in a house together that Lafayette’s grandmother apparently owned. No one had a clue to how they met or what the nature of their relationship was.

James personally didn’t find Lafayette attractive in his preferred state of dress, too much like a girl which being physical with anyone remotely feminine made James sick to his stomach. Lafayette was stunning no matter what way you looked at him, he was a naturally beautiful person.

All in all, what really made James nervous around Lafayette was his ability to make James blush every time they talked without fail. What could he say, the guy tended to be naturally charming despite all the prejudice and bigotry he dealt with.

So, when Lafayette’s hand lands on his knee in a comforting gesture James had to consciously force himself not to flinch his cheeks burning. If Lafayette noticed his tenseness he said nothing about it.

“Hot headed friends are such a pain hm? Would you mind filling me in about how the fight started?” he asked enquiringly one of those perfectly groomed eyebrows raised. James again felt his face growing hot and his eyes blinked away from Lafayette’s gaze.

“It was over something ridiculous”

“As are most fights Alexander starts.”

James huffed a laugh “Thomas is more like him then he likes to admit then.”

Another pause and Lafayette waited patiently for an answer. “It was over the valedictorian title,” he forced out.

Lafayette nodded knowingly “Ah, I see now,” he pulled away his hand.

James felt relief wash over him and was glad Lafayette wasn’t making him explain more than that. He’d rather not go into the details of Thomas making a fight over his honor as the valedictorian. Just before the silence between them became awkward Thomas and Hamilton walked out of the office both looking thoroughly frustrated. 

Thomas didn’t even spare Lafayette a glance as he pulled James by his arm up and out of his chair “Come on let’s go, apparently I won’t be going to practice today,” He muttered. 

James had no time to even wave goodbye to Lafayette as he was dragged out of the office. “Thomas, T-Thomas please! Thomas let go that hurts!” James means it to be firm but it comes out more a distressed whimper.

Thomas doesn’t let go though and keeps marching through the hallway like he didn’t even hear James. James felt a sinking feeling in his gut, now he would be dealing with this all night. They were in the parking lot now, James still more or less being yanked behind Thomas when a voice found them.

“Yo, is Alex still in there?” John was lounging on his motorcycle phone in hand, his freckled skin nearly glowing in the falling sun, his green eyes trained on James with another unspoken question. 

“Fuck off Laurens,” snapped Thomas.

“Hey, I wasn’t fucking talking to you Jefferson,” he growled eyes moving back to settle on James “He’s grabbing on to you pretty hard there valedictorian. You ok?” There was nothing mocking or sarcastic in Johns voice, his face was just about unreadable, tone flat.

James eyes widened feeling Thomas hand release him and him move towards John in rage. Acting quick James grabbed on Thomas’s arm hugging in tight “Stop, stop, please no more today. Please Tommy,” He begged using the rare nickname he had for Thomas, it always got his attention.

Dead silence and Thomas went ridged in his grip. James realized the weight of the name and how close he was holding Thomas’s arm to his chest.

Thomas straightened up and wrenched his arm from James like it burn and turned sharply heading to his Jeep. James hid his hurt behind a resigned mask, he glanced at Laurens and saw something terrifying.

Laurens eye brows dragged in a furrow and eyes stripping him apart effortlessly, his face contorted in one of pity.  
“Hey, what was that- “  
“Don’t. Just mind your own business for once in your life, please. Just… please,” James bit out, that word turning sour in his mouth after a using it so much in one day. He turned on his heels and hurried to Thomas’s Jeep as well. 

 

He hops in and sat buckling up, Thomas sped out of the almost empty school parking lot, leaving Laurens behind.

They sat in quiet, only the sound of the whipping wind in their ears. James knew he had messed up, he had grabbed onto Thomas’s arm, no wait that would have been fine. It was the fact he had hugged Thomas’s arm and then called him by a name the almost exclusively kept for private moments. It was to close, to intimate and he was sure Laurens had seen right through them. Nothing Laurens could prove, but still.

James was surprised when Thomas doesn’t just drive him home and kick him out, but no he still takes James to his house. Thomas shuts off the engine and leans back in the seat heaving a sigh. 

“James…. I’m sorry”

James looked over in disbelief. “What?”

“I’m sorry…. I was out of line back there, and I knew it. With Hamilton, Laurens, and worst of all you. I know you were just trying to keep me out of more trouble, will you forgive me Jemmy?” He asked turning to him. He really did look sorry.

“It’s my fault really, I should have never-“ James stopped speaking when his eyes meet Thomas’s. His lips are smiling and he looked back to his normal cocky self. James felt his tongue becomes heavy as lead in his mouth. That ache in his chest, James really did love him. He did. 

Why couldn’t he just love him back. 

James blushed “Hey, let’s talk about this more inside,” he said softly. Thomas’s eyes flicker to him and he nodded expression self-satisfied. Once inside the doors closed and Thomas tugged James into a demanding kiss, James reciprocated immediately, he just couldn’t help himself. 

Thomas’s tongue pressed eagerly on his lips until they opened. James vaguely felt his back hit the wall but his mind was certainly elsewhere. Thomas explores him, familiar and aware of every sensation James liked, each touch a recap of what they had already done for so many years together. James busies his hands in tangling themselves in Thomas’s hair and yanking at it making Thomas moan into his mouth before he felt Thomas’s knee slip between his legs. James gasps gently and Thomas just presses closer thrusting his tongue in his mouth rhythmically.

Its times like these the last person that should come to mind is Martha.

But she does.

Jealously suddenly bursts in his chest like balloon filled with ice water and he moved away, he no longer feels warm. His mind un-fogs, James mind floods with all the times Thomas hands has probably touched her skin like this. How his mouth has probably familiarized itself with hers as well. 

Thomas chases his lips when he pulls away and they ended up hitting James cheek when he turned his head. Thomas’s eyebrows furrowed “What’s wrong?”

James doesn’t answer right away and he could feel Thomas becoming more impatient before him, shifting foot to foot but for once he stayed quiet. 

“.… why do you have to be with her?” James hates how small his voice comes out when he finally used it.

Thomas answered immediately “James we’ve talked about this. You know I love Martha.” 

“Yes.”

“I’m with Martha, but I’m not with you.”

“We do practically everything the same just not in public.”

“It’s different here James.”

“Different for you.”

Silence.

James takes the moment to push forward “Yes, it’s different for you. It’s all just so easy for you; you can be with both of us and have it all without batting an eye.”

“You could too, it just takes a little acting and- “

James shoved him away scowling “No Thomas, no it doesn’t work that way for me. Do you have any idea how much misery that would put me through? You might not care, but if a girl kissed me it would make me want to hurl. It feels so wrong Thomas. I feel so wrong, but you never seem to understand that. This is everything to me because I have no option to be normal,” the tears slipping down his face burn and his throat constricts painfully in his outburst.

 

Thomas at first just looks shocked before steps closer carefully, his hand rose to wipe the tears from his face. James, despite himself, lets him. “Okay, then it’s different for you then. But what do you want me to do about it James? I can’t help you with that…. Besides….”

The next sentence that came had been said so many times between them, James was able to mouth the words with Thomas “We are best friends. We are not lovers.”

Not lovers.

Not lovers.

Not lovers.

~

John watched as Thomas sped out of the parking lot like a bat out of hell, dramatic much? John sighed and attempted to bury the uneasy feeling he had felt when James had walked away, what he had said to him. 

That whole scene with those two in fact was really telling. At least to John it was, there was no way those two were just friends. The pieces connected with the short conversation him and James had had only a few days ago. John just couldn’t believe he hadn’t noticed until now. He couldn’t wait to tell the group.

Speaking of that, Lafayette was strutting out of the school with a disgruntled looking Alex, his heels clicking harshly on the asphalt. John had no idea how he stayed up in those.

Laf waved to him “John guess what? Alex got away with only a weeks’ worth of detention and a few days of Saturday school, how wonderful is that?” he said cheerfully. Alex muttered something that John couldn’t hear and got a hard smack on the ass from Lafayette “Language, Mon petit Lion,” he hummed still smiling but eyes daring him to challenge.

“Ya know, for a pacifist you sure like to hit me a lot!” whined Alexander earning him quite the glare from Lafayette.

Alex, like the man he was, moved to cower behind John at that. John chuckled shaking his head “Ok Laf, no reason to turn Alexander into stone. Maria texted me, she doesn’t get off work till ten today so we just need to wait for Herc,” Said John and the other two nodded, “But do I have some news for you guys, like fuck.”

“Language!” 

John flinched “Sorry Laf, sorry,” he said quickly.

Alex was already interested “Oh yeah? Something good? Something bad? Did you get a secret lover? What’s his name him?” Alex fired off wiggling his eyebrows teasingly.

Without batting an eye John answered, “Oh yeah, a great guy named Jefferson, I think you might know him.”

Alex mad a gagging noise “Oh god no, sick John. That’s sick.”

Laf smirked “Well you must admit his legs look glorious in gym class,” he hummed knowing it would set Alex off.

It did. 

After tuning out Alex’s rant about all the unsavory qualities of Jefferson for five minutes Hercules emerged from the school jogging over to them. “Hercules!!” sang Lafayette before he threw himself into Herc’s arms. Herc caught him without missing a beat and picked him up bridal style laughing and spinning him around.

Alex rolled his eyes “Oh, would you two just get married already.”

Herc rolled his eyes in likeness to Alex mockingly “Oh yeah forgot to mention, we are already engaged, John will you be my best man?”

John nodded keeping a serious face the best he could “Yeah of course man, I’m honored.” Alex looked insulted and then Laf spoke up “Oh Alex don’t worry, you’ll be my lovely maid of honor, right?” he cooed earning a squinting gaze from Alex.

John cracked up at that “I’d pay to see you try and force Alex into a dress.”

Alex made a gasping noise and put an offended hand to his chest “First off: fuck you. And second: I would look fucking hot in a dress you piece of- Ah!” he yelped as Laf smacked his ass again. “Alexander stop it with your mouth!” Laf snapped Herc had now set him down and he was smoothing out his skirt.

Alex made a protesting sound “Do you really have to smack my ass Laf, really?!”

“Mon Ami of course, it’s such a cute ass.” He purred and Alex snorted, “Careful, no flirting in front of your husband.”

“Fiancé, Alex fiancé.” Corrected Herc and John fell into giggles again.

“Oh god Herc, drop the act you’re the straightest guy I know.” Alex snarked, because all jokes aside Hercules was the only one in their little outcast group that was straight. He just didn’t feel the need to prove it to anyone, if people thought him and Laf were together he didn’t really care. He just with the flow with life and John really respected that aspect of him. 

John finally redirected them to Lafs car and he got onto his own motorcycle and the headed to Herc and Laf’s house. Once there they all crashed on the couch, Alex was already pestering John to spill on his so called big new from earlier. 

John took a sip from the day-old smoothie he had found in Laf’s fridge and smirked “After today I’m pretty sure Madison and Jefferson are at least fucking and I got factual proof to back me up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lafayette, smacking ass and taking names. Anyway, thank you all so much for your support, kudos, comments and otherwise. You're all just so lovely and motivate me so much. Ok enough gushing enjoy the chapter!


	4. The Boyfriend, The Girlfriend, And The Partner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its a bit rushed, short and late which I apologize for you guys. Rough week, but I have hope this week will be better! Thank you so much for reading and for the comments you guys are too sweet. Love ya all.

“No fuckin’ way!”

“You’ve got to be kidding!?”

“But Jefferson has a girlfriend, no?”

Laf wasn’t even correcting their swearing, the three of them had already inched closer to where John sat in the loveseat in fascination. John smirked sipping at the smoothie smugly “I know, I know, it’s hard to believe but here’s the thing…” John continued to tell them of James and his meeting in the morning and the incident in the parking lot. Everything from James’s comment about Jefferson to the nickname Tommy to Jefferson’s tantrum.

Hercules and Lafayette still seemed a bit skeptical as their eyes flickered to eachother. Even with the evidence given they seemed to not bite; Alexander on the other hand was acting like Christmas had come early. 

“HA, JEFFERSON LIKES DICK, JUST LIKE THE REST OF US! I CALLED THAT SHIT SOPHOMORE YEAR.” Alex clapped delightedly giggling in an almost evil manor. Then he hissed quietly and mostly to himself “I will expose him.”

 

Lafayette turned sharply at him eyes alight with disapproval “If this is true, which I believe is debatable, you will do no such thing! Outing someone, no matter how much you hate them, is unforgivable Alexander!” he scolded.

Hercules tapped his fingers on his chin thoughtfully “Yeah, Jefferson seems to be too much of a lady’s man to be gay John. Now with Madison, to be honest, I can see it. Never seen him with a girl, keeps to himself too.”

John clapped his hands “Bingo Herc, it’s all in Madison. Jefferson is a born actor and Madison try’s but he ain’t that good, I believe he’s running thin. I watched him at lunch today, the way he acted and he was pretty closed off, always itching to read his damn book, looking tired.”

“Sounds like normal Madison to me,” said Lafayette raising an eyebrow.

John raised a finger grinning “Until, Jefferson talked to him. His eyes lit up, he tried to act irritated but he obviously wasn’t. He even licked his lips!” John was listing each thing off on his fingers. 

“Mon Ami, I believe you may be reading too much into this,” Muttered Lafayette.

“Ya know John, half the reason I got in that fight with Jefferson was because he insulted you. You know why? You were apparently staring at James too much,” Said Alex still in broken giggles, Johns eyes lit up.

“Really? Why didn’t you tell me this earlier? I mean c’mon, doesn’t it seem odd to you that Jefferson’s got his panties in a twist over me staring at James?! Oh, yeah but they’re just friends, alright,” cried John.

“Well there were other aspects to it….”

“Like what?” John asked folding his arms with a dubious stare.

Alex paused and then sighed “James and I fighting for the Valedictorian spot but- “

“AHA! See what I mean?” He looked to Herc and Laf who seemed a little more convinced than before. 

Alex sighed again “Look I believe you John, I do. Those two fucking doesn’t seem far-fetched to me at all, I mean they are constantly together. But what’s got me curious is why do you care so much? Like why go all Sherlock and Watson over Madison and Jefferson?”

John had to seriously think about that for a moment and he shrugged “I dunno, I guess it be nice…. If I wasn’t the only one who was hiding,” he said it a lot quieter than he had meant to.

The room fell quiet and John felt a hand on his shoulder, he felt an uncomfortable coil of fear clench in his gut. John had always found it difficult to be openly emotional. It always got him trouble in his family, but he needed to remember with his friends it was a completely different ball game. John finally glanced at Lafayette “Mon Ami, we are here for you. You know this yes? No matter what your feeling, when you’re feeling it or why you’re feeling it, understand?”

“Yeah, I know, I know…. But Laf you’ve been out since you came here, Alex you never cared about hiding in the first place. It always seemed like I was the only one who cared about never being found out for so damn long,” Explained John feeling stupid as he did.

Alex gave him a lopsided smile and patted his back gently “Oh, Jacky boy,” he started affectionately making John blush, “Laf’s grandmother accepts him and my foster parents could give two shits what I do or who I do for that matter. Your dad is a town politician who practically ran the Fuck Homosexuals campaign, of course you were terrified to come out!” He leaned in and pulled him into a hug. 

“But you did. You’re standing up for what’s right, and we can understand why you’d want others to relate to. It’s just Madison and Jefferson really shouldn’t be you first pick, their assholes,” Lafayette and Hercules nodded in agreement.

John squeezed Alexander lightly before pulling away and nodding “You’re right…. Well Madison’s not that bad when separated from Jefferson. Didn’t you two actually like eachother at one point in freshman year,” John asked addressing Alex.

Laf nodded “Oh yes! When you two did the federalist papers thing for the debate team right?”

Alexander crossed his arms “Yeah, that is until he betrayed me for Jefferson’s team!” he huffed childishly and the rest of them laughed. 

The laughter died when the ringing of the American national anthem split through the room. Lafayette hopped from the couch to quickly trot over to his bag answering his phone.

“My love! Ma lune, mes étoiles, mon monde, to what do I owe the pleasure of your call?” he purred.

John and Alex were already making gagging faces and Hercules gave them both a stern glare holding a finger to his lips. They both shaped up under his scrutiny pretty quick. They all knew who was calling though.

Laf was silent for a moment before his eyes lit up “Really? Oh, Mon Cher that’s wonderful, I can’t wait to see you!!” he cried jumping in place his skirt swishing up dangerously high.

John turned away blushing modestly and Alex stared shamelessly licking his lips until Herc brought him into a headlock. After a few more sentences of pet names and French Lafayette hung up the phone excitedly.

“My boyfriend is heading into town for the next week!”

~

James jolted awake with hands gripping at his shoulders shaking him desperately. He slowly sat up to see a panicked Thomas in front of him “Martha’s heading over here right now! You have to go!”

James was still half-asleep Thomas’s voice sounded so far away. He moved his head to see the clock blinking 11:23 as Thomas shoved his clothes into his arms, groggily he rasped out an answer, “Why?”

“I don’t know! She just texted me saying she was heading over with a surprise, you know how she is. There is no stopping her once she’s sets her mind to something,” he sounded frustrated but James could hear the adoring side of his tone, it made his stomach churn.

 

James dressed fumbling through the darkness, after a few moments of blindly feeling around he found his bag “I’ll get out of your hair then,” he hummed.

It wasn’t bitter, more resigned then anything but it still made Thomas pause his frantic scramble to fix his room. He shuffled over and kissed James lips, tugging him against his chest “I’ll make this up to you Jemmy. Okay? Cut through the back alright?” James nodded eternally grateful Thomas left it at that and backed away letting him go.

James exited out of Thomas’s back yard just as he heard the doorbell ring behind him. He walked home quickly, not a fan of being alone in the dark, and got home to his aunt passed out on the couch. She most likely had been out that night to one of the town bars but miraculously made it home…. But not up the stairs. 

With a sigh James grabbed a blanket and pulled it over his legal guardian who could barely take care of herself let alone James. Well she didn’t ask for James to be dumped in her lap along with his parent’s death. Despite that James wondered when the day would come that he wouldn’t have to take care of someone else, but instead someone would take care of him.

~

The next day James spotted the hickey on Thomas’s neck that he knows he didn’t give it to him. 

Ouch.

Another day goes by agonizingly slow.

Government rolls around, Hamilton and Thomas are arguing in their normal aggressive fashion, nothing new. Only this time when they try to pull James in, James deflected them with a neutral answer. The class is shocked and the air became even more uneasy, James had always backed Thomas up before. Thomas eyes flashed from surprised to mild exasperation before turning back to the argument. 

Aaron tapped James on the shoulder and mouthed a small “Are you okay?” 

James slapped on a smile nodding and waving him off, Aaron doesn’t look convinced, but in that Aaron Burr fashion, he lets it go.

The teacher, Mr. Franklin, finally silences Thomas and Hamilton and the class is able to move on “Now that the debate team has finished their unscheduled meeting we can look at projects for this year. I’m assigning you all to a partner driven project and no, you will not pick your partner. I passed out papers for all of you to explain the…” by then James had stopped listening. 

No matter who ended up his partner, he knew he’d end up doing 90% of the work, he was the valedictorian after all. Franklin eventually started calling out names in pairs and James lazily watched as different people moved to sit beside eachother. Thomas ended up with Aaron which was a blessing because that meant he wasn’t with him. 

Then it happened.

“James Madison and John Laurens.”

Well fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annnnddd the plot thickens through such a crazy coincidence.


	5. One Mess on Top of Another

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> REALLY EXCITED ABOUT THIS ONE GUYS. Also two bonus's: You get Laf and Aarons point of views along with Johns aaaannnd its a much longer chapter. Alright so love ya all and you heart warming comments and hope you enjoy this one.

Johns’ head snapped over to where Madison sat across the room, the smaller boy’s eyes were glued to his desk looking like he had been delivered his death sentence. Johns eyes rolled over to Jefferson who was staring straight at him. 

John couldn’t help the grin that stretched across his lips at seeing Jefferson’s poorly hidden ire; ‘That’s right fucker you heard it.’ John thought to himself.

John stood and moved through the sea of desks, his bag slung over one shoulder carelessly, making his way to the seat beside Madison. Alex’s let out snort of laughter at the way John sauntered over, plopping himself down into the chair dramatically while keeping eye contact with Jefferson nearly entire time.

John witnessed Madison twitch as he sat down, his smile grew “Hey partner,” he said letting some of his southern twang seep into his voice teasingly.

Madison suddenly sat up straightening his posture, his face flattening out to a that neutral look John knew all too well “Hello,” He answered simply eyes trained on John cold like the tundra.

John didn’t seem to mind. He’d break him down in no time. 

John was bidding his time as he turned back to the front listening to Franklin line out a few more rules out the final products and how important the project would be, the normal nagging. He then released the class to start brainstorming, the classroom busted into voices and laughing.

John could still feel Jefferson’s eyes burning into his back but he didn’t care about him. No, the only one who was getting his full attention was Madison. Speaking of him, Madison was looking at him with eyes unfocused, pretending to be staring him in the eyes but not really. John weighed out his options for his approach to the situation.

He was sure that Madison was gay, that fact John would bet money on. As adamant as he was with his friends though, he wasn’t sure if his theory about Madison and Jefferson being in a taboo relationship was completely true. There were some doubts, he had to approach this carefully and unassumingly.

Truth be told he didn’t want to make an enemy out of Madison. Maybe it was the fact that he had a hunch Madison was going through something that he once went through, or maybe it was that he found the guy to maybe be just a tiny bit attractive. Probably more to do with the latter.

Yeah, John had stopped lying to himself about his internal lusting’s a year ago, he could at least admit to himself that he may have a bit of desire reserved to the quiet, rich, pomp and circumstance valedictorian. He was always so in control, so guardedly put together and callously confident in his academic abilities. Shown by every time he came head to head with Alexander, who was no laughing matter when it came to the aspects of intelligence, and won.

Made him wonder how he would looked completely undone, to watch that emotionless face crumble into an expression of begging and need.

Before he could let that thought waylay him to a much more unsavory place he tried playing nice, “So how do you want to tackle this project?” he asked politely enough while leaning in. Madison leaned away immediately that fake stare still on him.

Rude.

Slightly snubbed but not deterred from his goal John pushed on. He wanted to make this work. 

“Hey easy, alright, I know you’re not a fan of me.”

Madison grunted “Oh yeah? What gave you that impression?”

“The sarcasm wasn’t needed, thank you. Look, this project would be quite handy to boost my grade, so I’d rather we not fuck it up because of personal opinions on eachother.”

“Maybe your grade wouldn’t be slipping in this class if you didn’t skip the same day almost every week,”

“Sometimes I’ve got better shit to do then listen to Alex and Jefferson fight over the review. Also, how cute, you notice my scheduled skip day.”

“Fuck off.”

“Not likely, you’ll find I’m hard to get rid of.”

Madison exasperatedly turned to John at that, his resolve finally cracking “What do you want me to say? Oh yes, let’s just grin and bear this for the sake of the grade? We are both are painfully aware of how this project is going to end up, I’m the one whose- “

“Bitch, if you say you’re doing the work alone I will hurt you,” said John glaring; Madison mouth fell shut and he was shifting farther away from John again.

John continued rolled his eyes “I’m gay, not an incompetent asshole. We’re doing this project together, not separate,” John declared firmly and didn’t miss the lightning flash flinch Madison had at the statement.

Madison regarded him perplexedly after a moment “I thought you needed a good grade?”

“Never said I was incapable of making that happen myself, god, you really think I’m that dumb, don’t you?”

“Well no-“

“Wow assuming much?”

“No wait I never- What I…. Ugh, I didn’t mean it that way!” John watched Madison flounder for a moment and he simpered smugly “What!?” Madison snapped.

“You’re so easy to get going, I’m kinda just fucking with you man,” he hummed and got an aggravated groan in reply.

“Can we just talk about the project!”

John gave a relaxed thumbs up “Yeah, I don’t know what you’re waiting for, let’s get to it.”

John:1 

James:0

~

Lafayette smiled at the screen of his phone as another text lit up the screen. He couldn’t wait for this last class to end so he could leave and pick his boyfriend up from the train station.

Their town was smaller so it was the city over that had the airport, but the main transportation from the city to the town was the train that split right through it. He’d be arriving at three which was in only two minutes. The bell rang and Lafayette flattened out his satin blue skirt as he scurried out of the classroom. 

He had already made his friends aware of his plans and they all decided to let Lafayette have a night alone with his lover before deciding the next morning they would be coming over to meet the vison himself. George Washington, Lafayette’s partner of three years and friend of eight. All Lafayette had told them about him was his name, that George was two years older than him, and that he had met him before Hercules. Herc had met him before so he was excited to see George again, which warmed Laf’s heart because Hercules and Georges first few meetings started off pretty rocky.

Lafayette was deep in his own thoughts, not even paying attention to the usual stares.

Why King had to trip him, Laf will never know.

“Whoops, so sorry,” said King his voice dripping sweetly as Laf grimace catching himself with mostly his knees and hands. He felt a hand enclose around his arm, glancing over Lafayette saw the helping hand belonged to Aaron Burr. Burr glared stone cold at King as he effortlessly lifted Lafayette back onto his feet. Lafayette scrambled to straighten out his skirt before it revealed too much. Lee and Seabury snickered beside King who was glaring back at Burr, they fought a battle in silence before Laf inhaled calmly smiled.

“Thank you, Aaron. It quite fine, uh, George, isn’t it? Try to be more careful next time, yes?” He said before spinning away and exiting out the hallway door. But not fast enough to miss Kings comment to Aaron, “So what Burr, now you’re a faggot lover too?”

Lafayette squeezed his eyes shut breathing in through his nose and out his mouth before continuing to walk.

His knee ached from his fall and probably would become bruised but he ignored it all, he had been in much worse shape before in his life, this was nearly nothing. The only thing that was on his mind was waiting for him at the train station….... That was until he heard the makings of a heated conversation from around the corner of the building. Despite his better judgement Laf slowed for a minute to listen.

“Why can’t you just ask Franklin to assign you to another partner.”

“Because I have no real reason to ask for a change and that would inconvenience me even more, we already started on the project!”

“You actually worked with him?!”

“Yes, I worked with him, he’s my partner I had no choice.”

“No, fuck that, you’re not working with him, we’ll talk about this more on the ride home.”

“I can walk.”

“What? James come-“

“You have practice early tomorrow morning Thomas, you have the evening free. Go spend it with Martha, because honestly, I’m too tired to deal with you right now.”

At that Lafayette watched James storm off across the parking lot; he watched him pityingly as he stashed everything he just heard away in his mind for later, John might really be on to something there. He resumed briskly walking to his car.

The drive was short and he got to the train station relatively good time. Ah the perks of living in a small town, very little traffic. He walked in and wrinkled his nose at the air, trains always reminded him of dust, oil and smog. Not his favorite mode of transportation on earth but it would do in a pinch. Personally, he preferred sailing or driving to his destinations. Try dragging him on a plane and he’d fight tooth and nail, if you actually got him on the plan without losing a limb he’d be miserable the entire time, he was convinced those things were just flying death traps in disguise.

His eyes search over the small room and land on a pair of broad shoulders in a gray cotton shirt facing toward the grand metal clock in the middle of the station. Lafayette felt his heart flip inside his chest and stepped forward, his white pumps clicking on the old green tile of the ancient station.

“George,” he breathed out the name like a prayer.  
George turned and Lafayette was already running, two strong arms wrapping around his waist and lifting him up into the air. Lafayette giggled ecstatically hands fluttering to cup Georges face as he stared into those warm brown eyes. 

“My Lafayette.” No sweeter words had ever graced Laf’s ears, Georges voice was deep and rolling through him like thunder, cascading shivers through his body. In answer, Lafayette found a better reply then words. His clever lips found Georges in a long pass due kiss, still familiar and comforting, it felt like home.

The kiss ended sooner than Lafayette would have liked, but he knew George was wary of the stares he had become so use to over the years. He was set deftly back on his feet by his boyfriend and his hand molded into Georges like two puzzle pieces, perfect together as they walked out of the station and to Lafayette’s car.

Once inside Lafayette was turning back to George and molding his lips to his in melody meant for two. They stayed like that for a long moment, kissing eachother softly and tracing the features of each other’s face, hands, neck, and shoulders.

George was the one who decided enough was enough and pulled away from him “I promise Lafayette we will have plenty of time for this later. Right now, I would like to familiarize myself with your voice once more. Tell me how has it been in this little town without me?”

Lafayette hummed in disapproval and moved to kiss him again “I’ve told you everything through the phone my love, now come here.” He made another effort to pull him in closer but George wouldn’t budge and eventually Laf gave up. He opted to then cross his arms and pouted while leaning back in the driver’s seat.

“Now none of that,” he said chuckling fondly while bringing his hand up to his lips and kissing each knuckle individually. Lafayette’s pout melted away at that “Mon Dieu, I’ve missed you my love.”

“And I have missed you, now do you want to discuss why you keep avoiding the topic of how things are going on here? Have people been treating you right?”

Lafayette knew that lying in George was hopeless, they knew eachother too well. So, he didn’t try to stop his face from falling when the question was asked. “Well, this town is smaller, people are much less..... open-minded, but I knew that would be the case going in. Some are cruel yes but, I’m not alone.”

George nodded “I know Hercules is with you but is that really enough to keep you-“

“There is Alexander, Maria, and John.”

George stopped mid-sentence he seemed stunned by this “Why haven’t I heard these names till now?”

Lafayette looked to him sheepishly “Ah, yes well. You see George, I love you dearly, but you are how do you say.... not an easy man to please?”

George gave him that look that racked Laf’s heartbeat up to double time and he stuttered on “W-What you are! Really, George you glared at Hercules for the whole first year you knew him and he had done nothing to earn your suspicions.”

“At the time, I believed he was in love with you.”

“He is and was straight George.”

“Gender and sexuality have nothing to do with it, not when it comes to your beauty.”

Lafayette sighed at how frustratingly sweet that was, George was hard to stay mad at, he always had Lafayette at a disadvantage, knowing how to butter him up in just the right way.

So, Lafayette decided to move on, “Well anyway. These new three are amazing like Hercules, they are what makes this town worth staying in. Not only that, but Nana, if her health allowed her, would be staying in this house that she loves so dearly herself if she could. This is for her too.”

Georges expression shifted about three times before forming an accepting smirk “Of course, you’re always thinking of others before yourself. No one deserves you Lafayette.”

Lafayette looked away blushing like the first time he met George all those years ago. “I feel your opinion is biased, seeing that you are madly in love me,” he mumbled half-jokingly eyes scanning over the suddenly fascinating parking lot.

Then giant hand in his squeezed a bit tighter and he felt the brush of lips against his neck. 

“Well you may have a point there,” he murmured against his skin making Lafayette’s eyes flutter shut.

Lafayette hummed and sighed “They are eager to meet you. They have no idea their every move will be analyzed and judged. Herc said if he had to do it so would they.”

George shrugged “If they are good enough for you they will have nothing to worry about,” he said and Lafayette could just feel the underlining threat beneath that. If they weren’t up to his standards George would take it upon himself to correct them. Lafayette would rather avoid that.

“I believe you will find them to be more than enough,” he said as confidently as he could.

George hummed noncommittally and they sat staring at eachother, George arched an eyebrow lips parting in question “Well…. Are we going?” he asked.

Lafayette let out a breathy laugh and his hands twitched moving back to turn the key in the ignition “I’m sorry. I just missed your face,” He said voice wavering slightly.

As Lafayette turned out of the parking lot he felt one of those large hands stroke his right cheek lightly making his heart flutter in his chest again.

If this wasn’t love he didn’t know what was.

~

The next morning Aaron was at his near wits end with having to deal with a moody Thomas all through practice, it was just too early for this shit. Thomas had already yelled at Seabury who had missed a catch, barked at King and Lee to be quicker on defense uptakes; he even had gotten on Monroe and Paine for not catching onto his plays fast enough, and those two were good guys, Thomas nearly never yelled at them. 

So, now Aaron stood against a fuming Thomas who making his way across the field towards him, Aaron glanced unimpressed at their coach who was casually looking the other way. Ah, yes, the privileged Jefferson ran the football team, how could he forget. The coach wouldn’t dare fuck with the best Quarterback they’d had in years. Only the principle was brave enough to do that.

“What the hell was that Burr? Are you blind or just not fast enough to catch a ball?” Thomas moved to get in his face and instead Aaron stepped forward so he was toe to toe with him. Thomas was taller than him, but not by much. Aaron grabbed him by his jersey and tugged him forward “I don’t know what’s gotten into you but you better knock it off, look at your team right now,” he breathed evenly voice low.

Thomas snapped his mouth close making an unhappy clicking sound along with it before looking over. King was leaned over, muttering to Lee and Paine while the others listened to a violently gesturing Seabury, no one looked happy. None of them noticed Thomas had stopped chewing out Burr except for Monroe, he stayed distant and quiet from the rest of the offended group. 

Thomas eyes met back with Aarons once more and Aaron continued “Fear and anger only go so far. Coach might not give a shit your running the show like a tyrant but you actors,” he gestured to the group meaningfully “They do. King may be your friend but he likes stirring the pot too, if you’re not careful you may end up in a position you don’t want. Besides Thomas you’re not that kind of quarterback you just aren’t.”

Aaron paused for a moment and then added “What ever happened with James, put it on the backburner for now, it has no right being here on the field.”

“This has nothing to do with-“

“Don’t act like I’m stupid Thomas, it’s a waste of both of our time. Tell yourself whatever you want but put your ass back into the leader we know.”

Thomas was quiet for a good twenty seconds before sighing his shoulders slumping and hands unclenching almost defeatedly. “Dammit. Fuck, okay okay.” He muttered before he stretched on an extremely convincing smile across his lips as he jogged over to the team, Aaron followed behind him. 

Thomas waved his hands in a swooping inward motion to gather the team close together. He sighed “Ok it’s been brought to my attention that I’ve been an asshole this morning, granted, it was by a fellow asshole,” he jabbed a thumb smirking at Burr who simply flipped him off, the team laughed.

“But I still believe I need to say sorry you guys, you had to put up with my shit today and that’s not fair….” And with a few more jokes the whole team was back to trusting Thomas and ease washed over their ranks, even King seemed to relax...... for now, Aaron still watched him warily. Aaron watched as Thomas lined out the next play, the guy was a natural born actor.... made Aaron wonder what else he “Acted” with in his daily life.

They finished practice with no more incidents, Aaron walked into the locker room dodging many of his obnoxious teammates wrestling, opening his locker and snatching up his phone immediately. He saw three texts and two calls from Theodosia and his heart lurched in a subtle panic, Theo almost never calls him. He dressed quickly and booked it to his car. 

“Yo! Burr, wait up!” It was Thomas who Aaron had no problem yelling back to “Whatever you need Thomas can wait!” 

Thomas made a whining sound “Hey man come on I wanted to talk about-“

“Please not now, its Theo,” Thomas must have heard the panic curling in his voice because he stopped walking after him. Aaron jumping into his car and sped out of the lot without a glance back.

Theo needed him.

He got to his house and jumped out running in and calling her name. His answer came from the bathroom in the sound of retching, he swung open the bathroom to find his Theo clutching the sides on the toilet unloading into it. He swooped in pulling her hair back from her face and felt his heart twist in his chest as she let out a broken little sob.

“Oh god, Theo baby,” he murmured holding her hair in one hand and rubbing her back with the other. She heaved a breath shuttering and groaning “Oh, Aaron.... I don’t think I’m sick....”

Aaron didn’t understand at first.

But realization hit him, and it hit hard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> George and Laf give me life, Theo and Aaron give me happiness..... well maybe not here. This is bad news bears for them right now.


	6. Middle Ground and Breaking Point

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright new chapter! Enjoy enjoy enjoy. Lots of perspectives and plot and all that good stuff.

Eliza sat down in the library her hands folding over the worn bindings of an aged book. It was a classic fairytale collection, one her father use to read to her often in her youth. On nights where Peggy and Angelica found sleep gracefully, she struggled to even close her eyes. She recalled fondly how her father would sit on her bed allowing her to curl up in his lap with a blanket or pillow while he read her into slumber. 

His voice gave the comfort she craved, flowing smooth with each story captivating each emotion perfectly while keeping his voice hushed enough to coax Eliza to drift asleep. When she had trouble sleeping now of days reading out loud helped her. 

This small little coping mechanism for sleep depravity, simple as it was, is what had brought her to the lost corner of the library. A small office in the back, if you didn’t know where it was you’d easily miss it being the door matched the wood walls nearly perfectly. It was a study room open to students but most of them didn’t even bother with it, Angelica had been the one to show it to her nearly half a year ago.

Three knocks on the door sounded before it opened, a bright eyed dark-haired boy slipped into the room shutting the door behind him carefully. His cheeks were flushed and his hair was a wild mess on his head, but it all made Eliza’s heart skip a beat.  
“Alexander, your early today.”  
He grinned softly and leaned over pecking her lips chastely “I may have snuck out of class early to run here” he admitted sitting in the chair beside her at the almost too small desk.

The mischief in his eyes made her smile softly as he glanced at the book interestedly “What do you have for me today page mistress?” he asked teasingly and she poked his reddened cheek “It’s a fairytale book, now that I’m volunteering I was able to search some of the back shelves in storage. Found it gathering dust,” She said unable to keep the delight out of her voice.

He hummed reaching up and hand brushing a strand of hair that had fallen over her face, tucking it tenderly behind her ear, “From the way your gazing at it you know it well. A childhood memory perhaps?”

She nodded blushing as he leaned his head on her shoulder “Alright, read away,” He murmured eyes already falling shut. Eliza smiled at him adoringly and move opening the book to the first story. “In the evening was quiet as a prince traveled the woods....”

They had never specified what this was or even what the nature of their relationship was, no one even knew that two had said more than ten words to eachother. They never talked about their social groups or what would happen if they were caught or what they’d do. 

They just didn’t care.

And that was just fine, because for now they were content with just this.

Reading and sleep.

~

Laf woke groaning while shifting on soft cotton pillow, he peeked one eye open to focus on the clock. It blinked 9:14 at him which got him jolting up and nearly falling out of bed. 

“George I’ve missed my first class!!” He cried out, “Did you turn off my alarm!?” George groaned and sat up wrapping an arm around Lafayette’s waist preventing him from scrambling out of the bed, “Hey, hey, easy, I called you in sick,” He muttered and moved peppering calming kisses across his lover’s bare shoulders.

“You what?...... What did you say? Who did you even pose as?” Lafayette asked still anxious but had stopped struggling to twist out of Georges embrace. 

Georges small kisses began to move to his neck, between that and Georges gravelly voice Lafayette felt like caring less and less about school, “Food poisoning and as an uncle, flirted with the clerk a little to seal the deal. Now kiss me.” He purred turning Laf’s face so he could catch his lips in doting kiss. Lafayette kissed back sighing softly before pulling away.

“Don’t do that to me ever again without asking understood?” George nodded looking a bit sheepish rubbing the back of his neck “Yeah sorry, I just knew you were tired and I may have been a little selfish in wanting to keep you a little longer with me and....” George stopped rambling when Lafayette raised an eyebrow at him.

“Yes, my love, never again I promise,” he said quickly before trying to sneakily move in for another kiss but Lafayette placed a finger to his lips.

“We both have morning breath,” he stated and George sighed “I don’t care and I know you don’t either.”

Lafayette smirked and leaned his head on Georges shoulder dodging another kiss, “Well perhaps that is true, are you ready for this afternoon?”

“I am, are you?”

“I have nothing to worry about. You will love them and they will love you.”

“Why don’t you tell me a little about them then?” requested George leaning back on the pillows and pulling Lafayette closer. Lafayette studied Georges eyes resting his chin on his chest, he guessed there really was no harm in giving him a little heads up.

“Alight do you want most difficult to least difficult or vice versa?”

“Give me the most difficult first.”

Laf nodded biting his lip “That would be Mon Petit Lion, Alexander Hamilton. In many ways, he’s very much like you, good with politics and public speaking, intelligent, strong willed.... but...”

George smirked “But?”

“Mon Dieu, he has a temper with a short fuse, an excessive amount of pride, terrible decision-making skills and inability to know when to shut his problematic mouth.” Lafayette listed on his fingers his scowl deepening with each one. Alex was such a damn hand full.

The frustrated description made George laugh, “Can’t wait to meet him.”

Laf moved on, “Then there is John Laurens. He’s much like Alex if not less hostile, he plays more to the social justice argument of problems contrary to Alexander pride priority fighting. He’s also very brave, you know his fathers a politician here non? Homophobic as it gets and the poor boy still came out. We all had just thought he was a rich man’s son before he started dating Alexander, proving us all wrong. Don’t judge a book by its cover yes? John may like to fight and has a habit of getting attached too quickly to people but he’s got a good heart.”

George eyes softened a bit as Lafayette continued warmly, “And then there is Maria, talk about having a hard life and pulling through. We’ve all had our struggles, Herc and Alex especially but nothing compared to her. I could gush about her all day if I so wished, but to make a long story short she is the Angel none of us deserve.” He finished.  
George stroked his cheek gazing down at him, “You really care about them, don’t you?” 

Laf nodded “Yes, they mean as much as Herc and you mean to me,” George nodded pecking his cheek “Alright I will be less judgmental,” He hummed. 

Laf’s sweet smile turned shifted to a simper as he leaned into Georges ear. “Enough about them, you will see them this afternoon. While I am sore from last night, I do recall asking you to make it so I couldn’t stand in the morning. Have you failed me George?” he hummed as Georges hands began roaming over his bare hips. 

“Hmmm, well I don’t remember a please in that request.” George shot back sitting up and smirking as Lafayette squirmed into his lap insistently. Laf rolled his hips and George bit back a groan “Oh I don’t think I’m the one who should be pleading George,” he purred his nimble hand slipping between them. “Now am I going to have to ride you or are you going to give your lover what he wants?”

George stopped teasing after that.

~

History rolled around again and James felt better equipped to deal with Laurens then he was Thomas. Thomas hadn’t spoken with him since the day of their argument, and James had skipped out on lunch for studying in the back of the library just to avoid him and the rest of their group. 

Franklin was explaining some more goals of the project and James dared a glance at Thomas.... Who was unsurprisingly staring at him eyebrow raised. Aaron was absent today so he sat alone eyes on James. James couldn’t help it, under the desk he pulled out his phone which sure enough had a message.

From: Thomas  
Don’t work with him please. He’s up to something.

James felt his irritation boil back with a vengeance, he was still on this!?

To: Thomas  
What could he be up to? Really? You’re being ridiculous Jefferson.

From: Thomas  
You don’t know that, and don’t call me that.

That’s it.

To: Thomas  
Why does it matter what I call you? It’s not like we’re dating. And you don’t know his intentions either so stop being so over-protective. And while we’re on the subject could you tone down the hateful glares to Laurens, if he doesn’t have a clue what we really are now, he’s bound to get one soon if you don’t knock it off.

Now worked up and annoyed James pressed the power button on his phone and turned off his phone, jamming it into his pocket. He could feel Thomas’s glare but refused to look at him again. He felt something in his chest twist, he wanted Thomas to touch and hold him, smile at him. He did miss him and hell it had only been a day. But he also wanted to sew that wretched mouth of his up, and shake him into realizing how much he was hurting him. 

To be loved instead of owed.

He tuned Franklin back in “Also there will be other aspects to this project you won’t be able to do in class, you will have to meet with your partners outside of school.” James felt his stomach drop and sighed, more time with Laurens... only in a more isolated setting.

Just what he needed.

The class was released to work on the project. John walked over a little more subdued then last time, carrying his bag and note book. “I had some ideas about the time line, so with the silver rush we can incorporate the boomtowns in the same slide. That will leave more room for the trail of tears slide to expand on that a bit more.”

Laurens appeared to be serious in this and after a moment of consideration James found it was not a bad idea. I would let some room for more explaining on manifest destiny as well as the Indians which would move to the cover wagons and migration process of America. It would be less cut and dry and a smoother translation to the next topic. 

“Alright, then we need to adjust the pictures and figure out how to fit that on the physical time line to the board as well.” He said and they began mapping it out together. James threw himself into the work, Thomas left his mind, his problems took a backseat and only the project occupied his thoughts. 

Surprisingly the more James worked with Laurens the more he proved to be brighter then James had ever given him credit for, not only he was creatively gifted, a natural artist, but he was also great with historical battles and knew a sur plus of information about them.

When class ended, it surprised James, it had gone by so fast. 

Laurens smiled “We got a lot done today but now we got to get the PowerPoint stuff into the computer.”

“Well we can make a day for the library and-”

“Nah man, we’ll do it at my house, I’ve got software that can make a good quality PowerPoint faster than anything at the library.” He said and James shook his head.

“I’m not really comfortable with going to your house.”

Laurens raised an eyebrow but he didn’t look as offended as he did confuse “And why is that?”

James opened his mouth before closing it and his brow furrowed, John chuckled and leaned in, “Don’t worry Madison I won’t let anyone find out where on friendly-ish terms, bad for both of our images right, here.” He handed him a piece of paper quickly. 

“Text me if you want to come over and I’ll give you my address. If not, we’ll make something mediocre at the library. Either way I’ll start on the drawings for the physical timeline okay?”

James brain scramble to catch up to answer as he stared at the paper with the number scrawled on it “O-okay-“

“Awesome, well I got somewhere to be, see you tomorrow James.”

And then he jogged out of classroom and was gone.

~

Hercules sighed as Alex continued to whine about Laf skipping the day so they had to walk to his house. John was heading to pick up Maria at her job and they’d be a bit late leaving Hercules alone to deal with the spoiled brat all by his lonesome, “He took a sick day to fuck his boyfriend, and he tells me I’m irresponsible! Now we gotta walk to his damn house up incline fuck hill.”

Herc hit the end of his patience and landed a smack to Alex’s ass, “Language Mon Ami,” said Herc imitated Lafayette’s lilted voice. The betrayal plastered on Alex’s face was almost cartoonish as he made an indignant huff turning around and picking up his pace. “You’re dead to me.”

Hercules laughed heartily “Wow that’s all it took to get you to leave me alone?”

Alex fists tightened but he kept himself from turning around and engaging Herc as they walked to Laf’s house which was less than two minutes away now; Hercules cherished the silence. They broke off from the neighborhood and headed up onto a worn dirt road twisting up the hill to the French family’s private property. 

They passed through the large metal gates leading to the estate. Courtesy of Laf the gates were already skewed open to welcome them. Grunting Hercules pushed both open more so John would be able to drive his motorcycle in easily.

Alex was already at the door pounding impatiently, Hercules rolled his eyes. The door opened to reveal George Washington staring down at Alexander unamusedly, Herc nearly doubled over in laughter as Alex’s eyes widened considerably. 

Man, Herc really had forgotten how massive George was, not only in height but in muscle as well. Yes, Hercules was no slouch but he wasn’t quite the force that George could be. 

“You must be Alexander, correct?”

Alexander was sharp though and made his recovery fairly fast “Yes, and from a hickey like that I could only assume you must be George.” Alex gestured to the purple bruising on George neck only half covered by his faded blue shirt. George raised an eyebrow at Alexanders comment but let it go for now, his eye found Hercules and he smiled “It’s good to see you again Hercules” he said stepping out of the doorway meeting Herc for a hug. 

“It’s been what a year? Time flies man,” chuckled Herc hugging back, he really had missed George, he was fun to talk to and he made Lafayette incredibly happy. Hercules wanted nothing more than Laf happy in the end.

“How have you been? How the job treating you.”

“It’s draining but I know it will be worth it in the end.”

“Well man, if anyone could do it, it’s you right?”

“Yeah, so uh, where’s Laf?” interrupted Alex tapping his foot, making Herc roll his eye again, of course he wouldn’t handle being ignored. 

As if called Laf came skipping out the door in a baby blue sundress that matched Georges shirt “Ah, you’re here! George, you remember Hercules I’m sure and this is Alex. Alexander meet George,” he said and the genuine joy in Lafs eyes actually made Alex relax and smile softly, he reminded himself to be on better behavior for Lafayette’s sake. 

Herc hummed “Now all we have to do is wait for John and Maria.”

~

John hummed the soft melody of My Girl to himself, ignoring how ironic that was in the first place, as he parked his bike in the cramped parking lot of the bar and grill Maria worked at. 

On the ride, there he couldn’t help but let his thoughts drift to James Madison.

Today he had finally gotten his phone number into James hands, a win on his part, John:2 and James:0. The more they worked on the project the more Madison had seemed to relax, he was actually kind of funny when he wasn’t being Jefferson’s groupie or the silent genius. It was a subtle kind of humor too, dry and unpredictable so it caught John by surprise. John had even got a laugh out of him and he swore his heart did a damn Olympic routine in his chest. It was such an adorably soft and quiet laugh. Ugh, why did Jefferson had to be staring at them the whole time, it would have been perfect otherwise.

He pushed out the worn kickstand and straightened his jacket before heading inside. He waved to the bartender, a good guy named Jon Bellamy, he had always looked out for Maria and was kind to John when he came out despite the backlash. That earned him a lot of gold stars from the group. Bellamy flashed a grin at him “Hey if it isn’t Laurens, here to pick up Maria I assume?” he said and John nodded “You assume right my friend.” 

“Well she should be cleaning up for the night let me go grab her-”

A thud and small yelp could be heard from the back, both Bellamy and John froze before dashing towards the noise. The back door was open and John made it out to the alley behind the bar first; what he saw made his blood boil. 

A man loomed over Maria’s hunched figure as she had both hands pressed to her nose and eye, there was blood trickling between he fingers along with silent tears. 

John shut of his brain and lunged at the man without a second thought

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your comments, kudos and bookmarks all inspire me so thank you all. I don't care if you get tired of hearing it, I'm gonna always thank you guys :)


	7. The Decisions We Make

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Johns a main focus in this chapter and we get to see a little more group dynamic. Shout out to the commenter that guessed Theo was Preggers and we finally get the two dorks alone. Things will become 100% more complicated next chapter as well.  
> EDIT: Whoa, this had a lot mistakes so I did a little sprucing up because damn. Not to much changed though promise.

John could feel the burn in his arms as he pulled back landing another punch, his body bearing down on the man beneath him making sure escape was impossible. His knees dug into the assailant’s forearms making it difficult for the man to defend himself at all.

Good.

There’s so much yelling, voices that John ultimately ignores, the more he slammed his knuckles into his target the less resistance he was met with. A hand that tugged at his shoulder was now desperate almost clawing through his jacket, but John still disregards it, the body beneath him was nearly limp. Just one more punch.

And another.

And another.

And anoth-

Two hand cupped his face yanking it to his right. Maria was there beside him, her bottom lip split, framed with smeared drying blood already swelling at the right side of her mouth. Her hairs a mess, the asshole must have manhandled it when he hit her, it hangs over her left eye and tear stained cheek as her right eye stares at him pleadingly. She squeezes onto his right arm tight “John!”

Her voices breaks through the blood rushing in his ears and he doesn’t swing again. Bellamy finally pulled him off the guy and hauled him upwards to stand. There’s blood on his knuckles but he doesn’t know if it’s the mans, Maria’s, or his own.

He lets Bellamy lead him back into the bar with Maria. Bellamy calmed Maria from panicking about Johns bloodied hands and got her to sit so he could wash her lip and tie back her hair for her. John waited a moment staring blankly at his hand. Soon he grunted standing and moved to take over, when Bellamy looked to argue John met his eyes firmly “Please, let me have a minute with her, check and see if that guys still out ok?” 

Bellamy sighed and shuffled out the back door. John turned his attention back to Maria who had already taken his hand in hers and was washing the blood off it gently with a small damp towel. He moved tilting her head up to look at him, she wouldn’t meet his eyes.

“Was that James Reynolds?”

A small bout of silence and then a nod. 

“Why was here?”

She finally met his eyes “He was there waiting when I took the trash out. He was demanding we got back together, I said no...... and well, you can see how he felt about that.” She explained her brown eyes dropping to her knees sadly.

Bellamy popped his head in “The bastards gone, I’m going to check around the grill to make sure he’s not lurking around here still. Although with the beating you gave him John I doubt it.”

John gave him a thumbs up “Thanks Bell.” He said quietly watching as the man slipped back outside. John sighed and moved hugging her carefully. “It’s okay Maria. It’s not your fault. But I need to call the group okay?”

She groaned hands fluttering up to cover her face “Oh no! Laf’s boyfriend will meet me like this?”

John carefully pulled her hands away from her face “Hey, if he says anything fucking rude to you he’ll get a foot up his ass.” He promised eyes brewing with that protective storm they all held for Maria. She gave him an anxious smile “Let’s try to avoid that John.”

He patted her leg before shuffling in his pocket and snatching out his phone. He tapped the icon picture of Laf with no makeup and in a cookie monster onesie, looking beyond miserable with the flu. Not even two rings later, Laf answered “Jacky! Are you almost here? It will be dark soon and we are waiting.” He sang and he could her other voices casually chatting behind him. 

John already felt upset that he was about to crush Lafayette’s happy mood into a thousand scattering pieces. “Yeah about that.... I came to pick Maria up ya know.... and well.....”

Not to mention Laf was probably going to kill him for nearly beating a guy to death.

Laf’s voice dipped lower “What... what happened John? Are you and Maria ok?”

“James Reynolds showed up and he punched Maria in face, she’s got a split lip.”

Laf gasped “Oh Dieu mon enfant Maria!!! We are coming there right now, il ose la toucher! Mon Cher, we must go, yes Alex we are taking my car......I will tell you once I’m done talking to John!”

The voices louder, worried, concerned chorused in the background as he heard the shuffling of opening doors and unlocking cars, John grinned a little, he was so lucky to have them.

“Ok John, we will be there soon, did Reynolds leave?” John could hear Alex’s voice snap at the name and Johns smile fell “Yeah... he’s gone...” he said glancing down at his hands. The blood had dried for the most part, becoming a mess of scabs and shredded top layer skin that had been damaged in his violent....moment.

Laf was silent for a moment, “There is something you’re not telling me,” he said.

“Yeah, I’ll tell you when you get here ok?”

“Alright fine. Stay safe,” a click and he was gone.

John looked over and Bellamy was back, sitting beside Maria talking quietly with her. John took up the seat beside her while discreetly taking her hand in his own. She squeezed back in what he knows was a thank you. Not even 10 minutes later Alex and Lafayette are bursting through the door. They make a bee-line for Maria who is already trying to defuse they’re on coming anger. 

Then they spotted the extent of her split lip and there was no turning back.

Lafayette went into mom mode “Oh Maria, no, your lip! Let me see, let me see! How much does it hurt, oh my god its swelling,” his fingers hovered around her face but never touched her as if she’d break.

Alexander went to rage mode spewing all kind of profanities that eventually just turned into a jumble mess, John had caught the most important points of he was determined to murder James Reynolds.

Hercules’s fury is silent but John watched it brewing behind his dark eyes, he watched over Lafayette’s shoulder as he inspected Maria. Then Johns gaze laid upon a man he’d never seen before, who could only be Laf’s boyfriend, George Washington. 

He’s tall and broad like Hercules, bald, face like stone as he watches the scene unravel before him. Johns best guess was he was trying to piece together what the hell’s going on. Luckily Bellamy walks over to him shaking his hand and they begin talking, maybe he wouldn’t be as lost now.

John picked a spot on the wall to stare at it giving himself a moment to space out. God, he really craved a cigarette right now, but he had forgot his pack at home. He only smoked when he was stressed and he believed this whole event counted at stressful. He also wished people like Maria didn’t get hurt by Jackass’s like Reynolds, people who have no business putting themselves over others.

He didn’t know how long he was gone in his own head but Laf’s hand brought him back.

“Can I talk to you outside.” He said softly, John nodded and followed him out.

He immediately glanced away from the bloodstains he spotted on the pavement. He kept his eyes trained Lafayette instead. 

Lafayette looked.... conflicted. After a long gap of silence, he took a shallow breath “I.... I can’t with a good conscience say I wouldn’t have done the same thing you did. I just....” his voice cracked gently and he paused again, his thoughts coming to a grinding halt. John swallowed his surprised and forced himself to talk for him “Laf, come on you don’t mean that, right? You’re a pacifist, you’re not like me, you would never-”

“Do not assume you know what I would or wouldn't do, John Laurens.” Lafayette snapped and John was quickly shocked into silence, his mouth falling close. Lafayette eyes had looked so different in that moment, hard and serious and something else John couldn’t quite place. 

Lafayette inhaled a deep breath closing his eyes a moment before he grasped Johns hand in both of his, his eyes eased to their previous softness that John was familiar with. “I’m sorry. I’m just very upset at the moment....John trust me when I say I was not always a pacifist, far from it actually. It was people like Maria, who have suffered at the hand of violence, that highly influenced me to be one thoough. That being said, had that man been here in that moment with me.... I know what I would have done. It wouldn’t have been good either.” 

“I thought you didn’t like it when I fight.”

He traced his thumb lightly over Johns bashed knuckles with a sigh “I don’t like it when you and Alexander fight with others over stupid things. When you do it for the rush and the pride.... protecting a friend is different Mon Ami. So much different. I am deeply sorry if I gave you the notion that you shouldn’t.”

“Oh, okay.... Is it bad to say until Maria was grabbing at me.... I couldn’t.... wouldn’t stop.” John admitted a little bit scared to admit that to himself let alone Lafayette. 

Lafayette nodded “I know the feeling. The best thing to learn is to reconnect with your surroundings in those moments. Sometimes in the heat of the moment you get, how you say..... tunnel vison. It's best to occasionally give pause,” he said dropping his hand to embrace him.

John hugged him back and buried his face in his shoulder, Laf smelled like Rose Anabella perfume and it gave a sense of calm to John. 

“I’m sorry George is meeting Maria and I like this.” He said, coming out muffled into the blue fabric of Laf’s dress.

Lafayette let out a chuckle “Ah, yes it’s not ideal. But this whole ordeal will probably have endeared you two to George, he’ll see how much you all care. Come now, Bellamy’s calling the police to report the attack and to describe Reynolds I believe.”

They stepped inside, Maria and George were singing along to Killer Queen that played on the radio beside them (John couldn’t remember if it had been on this whole time or not) as Alex and Hercules dramatically danced together to make Maria laugh. Lafayette joined in was enthusiasm and John watched Maria giggling between trying to sing the lines in unison with George and watching her idiot friends.

Yeah. They would be okay.

~

Theodosia was curled up in Aarons lap, red rimmed eye stinging from tears as she clung to her boyfriend’s chest, small huffing shutters occasionally that would shake her body, ghosts of sobs still haunting her chest. Aaron drew soothing patterns on her back and shoulders, resting his chin on her head.

All she could think about how she would tell her parents. They would disown her, that she was aware of, and she couldn’t hide it forever. She just didn’t know if she’d be able to take the look of horror on her mother’s face. Aaron had mentioned other options but she just couldn’t go through with that. 

She was going to keep it. No matter what happen, Aaron and her child would live.

The fear of the backlash shook her to her core all the same. How the people at school would outcast them the second they knew she was keeping it. If it wasn’t for Aaron, she didn’t know how she would cope. 

“Theo.....” Aarons voice had broken the deadly quiet of the room. “Yes?” her voice had become raw, the sting from her breakdown earlier still lingered on her vocal chords.

“Whatever happens, I..... I want you to know that I’m ok with this. I’m not going anywhere, no matter what happens, I’m here Theo,” He promised.

Her gaze drifted to his face, he was peeled open and promising, an open wound of honesty, for a man so guarded it was rare. But for her, it was nearly all she saw.

“I know. Aaron...They won’t let me live at home after I tell them. I’m walking a tightrope with them as it is,” She said softly and Aaron nodded, “It won’t be easy but.... I think my grandmother would take you in and if not, we’ll figure it out I promise.” 

“Aaron I’m scared.”

“Me too. But we can do this” he whispered kissing the top of her head. 

They fell asleep on the couch like that.

~

James stared at his phone, Johns phone number typed in and waiting, it wouldn’t be a big deal, right? They would make the project better quality which meant a better grade and as valedictorian that should be his priority. There was a big difference between school and social visits. 

Oh god, he was actually going through with this, wasn’t he?

“Okay, okay just text him. Don’t think about it, just do it.”

To Laurens:  
Hey, when would be a good time to work on the project?

Dammit, why was he being so vague, he was falling back on being obscure so it be easy to back out if he wanted to.

His phone buzzed less than a minute later and he opened the text immediately.

From Laurens:  
My house in about an hour?

It was frazzling how forward Laurens could be and James just answered to get this over with.

To Laurens:  
Yeah sure that works. I’ll bring the notes.

The next message was Laurens address. He lived farther then James had expected. Fuck. Fuck no way he was walking that far, he could take the bus but he’d have to go now and he hated the damn bus here, people who knew his parents talked to him and it made him beyond uncomfortable. He had to act like he actually knew and would spend time with his parents before they died.

He sighed, there was another option, asking Laurens for a ride. Not only would that be trapping him there until Laurens decided to drive him back, it meant texting him awkwardly again.

You know what this was just to stressful he needed to call this off, say he’s feeling sick- then another buzz from his phone arrives.

From Thomas:  
Jemmy come on we need to talk. You have to stop avoiding this, avoiding me. I miss you and you know you miss me. If you don’t answer in the next few hours I’m coming to check on you.

Hell no. 

To Laurens:  
Hey, I’ll need a ride to your house, can you pick me up?

John answered a yes and about thirty minutes later a knock resounded from the front door. James took a deep breath and opened it. Laurens grinned at him two helmets resting on his hips arms wrapped around them securely “Ready to go?”

It had completely slipped his mind that Laurens drove a motorcycle.

He was going to die.

Laurens seemed to notice his distress and chuckled “It’s not as scary as you think, hold onto me and you’ll be fine.” He said pushing the helmet into his hand. James looked at it forebodingly, but if they didn’t hurry Thomas could be there any minute, that was a mess he wouldn’t be able to handle. He forced his fear down his throat and placed the helmet on. 

Laurens did the same before getting on the bike, James followed sitting as far back as he could from Laurens without falling off the damn thing. He clutched the side of the small leather seat and John turned his head to snickered. 

“You tryin’ to become road kill? Scoot in and put your hands on my hips dude, you’re gonna fall off like that.” James didn’t move and John stopped laughing and gave him a frustrated sigh as he pressed on his own blue and silver helmet.

“Jeez man, no homo okay? Suck it up and embrace me for your safety.” He snapped swinging his arms behind him grabbing James by the wrists and yanking him nearly flushed to his back clinking their helmets together. James made a small squeak in protest that died half way through when the bike roared to life, his arms traitorously tightened around Laurens torso.

With no more mercy, Laurens sped out of the neighborhood and towards his house. Everything became a blur around them and half the time James kept his eyes squeezed closed as he clung to Johns waist no longer caring about how it looked. It may have been his imagination but it felt as if John had leaned back into his arms ever so slightly.

Laurens body was warm, and James could help but notice the firm structure of his stomach and hips. He felt his face heat up considerably and he mentally slapped himself.

The ride, thankfully, wasn’t more than fifteen minutes as they pulled up to a gigantic estate. Laurens pulled into a side garage that was already opened while James took a moment to stare in awe of the house. James was used to his and Thomas’s large house's but this was almost a whole new level of big. Sometimes he forgot how much money John Laurens came from.

He immediately shredded the now sweaty helmet off and tried to scramble off the bike just for his legs to wobble and nearly give out beneath him. He found the ground approaching him faster than he could anticipate, he thought about how he should have kept the helmet on.

Instead of hitting the pavement he was yanked by the back of his sweater against that firm form he had been sub-consciously admiring earlier. Laurens leaned in, his breath ghosting against James ear, and James heart rate skyrocketed violently. When had he even take his helmet off!?

“Hey walk much?” he teased. James wiggled quickly out of his arms his cheeks hot as a burning flame, he didn’t say anything but he glared grabbing out his folder of notes from the bag holder on the front of the bike.

Laurens just smirked at him “Come on, lets head inside. No one’s home right now so we shouldn’t be interrupted.” 

James felt his hands start to sweat and his stomach churn. Great, all alone.

Maybe Thomas WOULD have been easier to deal with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Safe Maria is the best Maria, I love her. I love you all too, your comments and support never seize to amaze me, I will always keep creating for you guys as long as you want me to!


	8. Hearts March to Find Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoa boo this ones long. James and John almost all the way through with a small interlude of Peggy and Hercules. Hope you all enjoy, know I love all your support, comments and Kudos!

James eyes gazed up at the giant marble halls of the Laurens mansion, covered in white pristine floors with large gold framed paintings that surrounding the entry room. A dove white grand staircase that elegantly led to the upper levels stared back at him. Even the cashmere carpet leading up the stairs looked like it had been steam pressed yesterday. 

John started jogging up the stairs while kicking off his shoes along the way carelessly, “Come on my room is on the third floor,” He said casual as he could by leaving James gawking at the bottom of the stairs. Taking a deep breath through his nose James closed his dropped jaw and took it with grace. It was just a house, right?

James followed behind him only pausing for his eyes to linger on the intricate paintings that lined the walls, he hadn’t caught John looking back at him but he must have since he spoke up “My mother adores art, whenever she finds something that speaks to her she buys it...... I would go with her to art showings almost all the time when I was younger and she would buy the ones I liked too.” 

James couldn’t quite decipher the tone Johns’ voice took on in that sudden reflection, but he did the catch the emphasis his voice put on “When I was younger.” James felt a pang of pity for him, maybe he had been closer to his mother when sexuality wasn’t a problem? Or maybe something completely different, he didn’t except to ever know anything past that. Not his business or worry.

As they walked through the halls John removed his gloves and James spotted angry tears and scabs on the meat of his knuckles..... Shit, not your, business James, not your business. 

They reached John's room and step inside, James felt as if the breath has been punched out from his gut, had already been left breathless in the entry way. The room is giant for a bedroom as one could guess but its covered wall to wall with art. Paints, water color, charcoal, ink, pencil, pastels, and even a corner with ceramics and little wooden/clay sculptures.

Any art medium, you name it, was scattered around the room and on the walls. John gives him a moment and when James eyes finally land on him, his face is a bit flushed bring out his multitude of freckles splattering his cheeks more, he’s rubbing the back of his neck “If you couldn’t tell, I enjoy art myself.” He said jokingly trying to brush it off.

“This is incredible,” It leaves his lips before he could think it through and Johns eyes widen more, the color in his cheeks deepening. “You think so?” Johns voice slightly cracks in soft surprise. James, equally embarrassed simply nods in conformation, they stare at eachother for a while and James mind is racing now.

Fuck you made it awkward.

Say something, dammit, anything!

“I’m a terrible artist.”

Ah yes, self-deprecation, smooth.

James tries his best to gloss over his classless transition. “Uh w-what I mean by that is, this is pretty amazing to me I could never do something this....” his eyes are gazing at a watercolor painting with a ridiculously perfect tree and tire swing “.... detailed.” He finished lamely. 

John actually laughed good naturedly, “Wow high praise indeed Mr. Valedictorian.”

The muscles in James shoulders relaxed, okay this is ground he knew, “Yeah yeah don’t get too use to it, now how about we actually start working on the project, hm?”

John grinned and nodded pulling out a lab top from a desk drawer, James could spot the flecks of paint that had escaped to scatter over the top cover, John powered it up “Yeah alright, down to business.”

~

Peggy broke out of her house in a dead run her earbuds blasting classical music and her heart thumping to the glorious key strokes of Beethoven. 

There was nothing better.

Running and music are what gave her a break from school, friends, sports and the real world in general. Kept her damn fast too.

She had been on her school’s softball team and volleyball team, despite being smaller than most of schools they played, they often won or came close in each game. Much of that success was thanks to the ever-quick Peggy Schuyler, while her sisters had social graces and were on committees, running events with the school, Peggy preferred to stay comfortably in the background. She was had stage fright, odd tastes in food and music, and a morbid sense of humor that wouldn’t sit well with their queens of the high school formula. She learned to smile, be snarky but not too harsh, and otherwise let her sisters do the rest of the work. Sports were her domain and outlet.

Glancing up as the song faded to its ending notes she noticed she had already made it to the town side park, the pond that sat in the middle of it coming into view. Her song switched to a heavy metal song with no lyrics, one of her favorites, with a killer drum solo, so she didn’t slow down. She ran laps around the pond, waving at passing people she recognized.

The steady burn of her muscles became more and more noticeable the longer she ran and soon she had to slow to a stop, her breathing heaving gasps. She tugged her pale mint earbuds out of her ears and rested her hands on her knees. 

Breathe in through the nose. 

Breathe out through the mouth.

She repeated the regimen a few times before stood back up straight stretching her arms. Glancing at the pond she spotted a large familiar figure across it. 

Hercules Mulligan, Peggy’s eyes lit up as she stared at him feeding ducks pieces of the mushed bread in his hand as he walked along the path. The ducks followed him diligently, greedily gobbling the food he dropped for them. 

She began jogging around to where he was on the other side, watching him with pink dusted cheeks.

Peggy had a crush on that boy since her freshman year. She was just a shy girl who had dropped her binder at the time, Hercules had stopped in his tracks even though the bell was going to ring any second, and bent down helping her collect her stuff. It was like a cliché beginning of a romantic comedy or teen romance movie, and Peggy loved every bit of it. 

Over the next few years Peggy made her best efforts to become at least acquaintances with Hercules. She was clever (Asking for locations of class rooms from him and always snagging him for fundraisers her teams ran, he never said no) and he learned her name around her Sophomore year. Unfortunately, he was always with his friends, they clashed with her friends.... it made things much harder.

Especially King always teasing her for defending them.

Despite all of the road blocks Hercules was that silent guy she was head over heels for, and she was determined to make him hers.

There was just one big problem. 

She had no clue if he or Lafayette were an item. She was no homewrecker no matter the relationship. She had no clue in how to find out.

So instead of calmly thinking of a normal reason to talk to him, Peggy’s usual cleverness flew out the window and she did what her body told her to.

RUN INTO HIM NOW.

She did blindly, almost at full speed, ran into the mountain Hercules Mulligan. Hercules grunted in surprise and tripped, tumbling down with her. The ducks around them quickly scattered away quaking in annoyance for their current food source was being mowed down by a yellow legging wearing maniac.

She groaned having hit her knee substantially hard on the pavement below them, but it was worth it in her mind. She sat up cupping her hand over it to apply some relieving pressure, her heart is screaming. Herc sat up slowly and raised an eyebrow at her squinting slightly from the sun “Peggy Schuyler, is that you?” he asked his voice melted with confusion.

Peggy answer laughing nervously “Y-yeah sorry about that Hercules, I wasn’t paying attention running. Are you a-alright?” She asked as Hercules was already moving to help her up with him smiling.

“Don’t worry about me, I’m pretty sturdy. Are you alright?” He asked eyes drifting to her knee which she was leaning down to keep pressure on. Peggy laughed sheepishly “Came down a bit hard on it. Should probably sit down before I try to head home.”

Hercules nodded in agreement and he moved wrapping an arm firmly around her waist as he helped her to the closer park bench. The act made her grin slightly like a mad woman but she was sure she hid it well.

Probably.

Finally, she was sat on the bench her throbbing knee was given a rest and Hercules sat beside her. Her stomach lurched nervously but she shoved it down violently.

Anxiety is for the weak Peggy!

Peggy cleared her throat and did her best to sound casual in saying “So uh, where’s the rest of your usual group? They are almost always with you.”

Hercules chuckled “Well John is housing an interesting guest at his house while Lafayette and George are.... attempting to make cinnamon rolls from memory. Alexander and Maria disappeared early this morning, I have no idea where and I’m trying not to worry so I came to walk in some fresh air, clear my mind you know?” 

Peggy nodded “Oh yeah I know.” Shit that sounded creepy pick it up, pick it up! “I mean Eliza and Angelica do that too, sometimes they just up and disappear on me.” She said quickly, which was totally true by the way.

Hercules nodded in agreement and silence folded over them this one slightly more comfortable, or so she thought. So far so good, now all she had to do was-

“Can I ask you something?”

Oh, never mind, they’ll go from there then.

“Yeah anything.”

“What.....are you after?”

Peggy’s mind stumbled, she wasn’t expecting that kind of question, at first her face flushed, believing he had figured out her feelings about him. She wasn’t exactly subtle about it, but when she turned to look at him the expression he was wearing made her shutter. 

His face was hard as marble and his eyes were ruthless glaring at her, untrusting and defensive. Peggy felt an uneasy air burst around them that she had apparently been oblivious to previously. “I-I don’t know what you mean-”

“If I thought you were as intelligent as you acted I would believe that, but I know a good actor when I see one. Or a good liar would perhaps be more appropriate for you hm?”

Okay, ouch that stung, Peggy began to feel the panic spread across her mind like octopus slinking its tentacles through her consciousness, this wasn’t how this was supposed to go at all.

Hercules brutal eyes were still on her, more accusing with each passing moment of her silence.

“What not use to getting caught?” For a voice so calm and level it cut quicker than any knife. That familiar sour burn fluttered in her throat and she clenched her fist, no she wasn’t going to cry, not here not now. 

Did he really believe all her efforts were for something malicious? Was that all he thought of her? A liar? With a shaky breath she forced herself to look at him “Is that truly what you think of me?” she asked flatly. 

He leaned back into the bench but his tense shoulders and pursed lips alluded to his still suspicious demeanor. 

“I think you have an awful lot of friends who don’t like us, and yet you are so out of your way friendly to us, especially me. I think you can connect the rest of the dots on why I wouldn’t particularly trust you.”

Peggy squeezed her eyes shut. “That’s what you think?”

“Yes. It is, I can’t see any other reason-”

“Did it ever occur that maybe I just like you?” She said it almost too quiet to hear not trusting her voice to remain steady.

Hercules sentence was shot and killed with his mouth, “Wait.....What?”

Peggy blinked her glassy eyes and forced down another swallow, resigned and upset “Sorry if I’ve made you and your group uncomfortable. I’ll stop, promise.” With that Peggy did what she thought she did best.

She ran home.

~

Hercules watched dumbfounded as Peggy launched herself in to a sprint after her promise. He came to his senses and tried to stop her with a desperate “Peggy wait!”

But the girl was fast, and soon she was gone. 

Hercules slumped back against the cold metal bench and rubbed his face “Great, fuck.” He muttered to himself bitterly. He thought for sure she was playing some kind of game with him, no one just acted that nice out of nowhere right?! Right?!

Well he had obviously been very wrong.

In his mind he tried to justify himself, they had been burned by seemingly ‘nice’ people in the past who really was just looking for dirt to exploit on them or to cause trouble in general. Herc couldn’t remember the tears streaking down Lafayette’s back in the old day, sobbing uncontrollably in his arms. The anger he felt the pain that formed in his mind from knowing it was his fault. Too trusting, too trusting.

So, when Peggy showed up displaying that same overly kind behavior Hercules decided to be the one to play the game. To catch her in the act, to expose the trick.

God, he was an asshole. 

Standing he started walking back to the house and left himself to his thoughts. It was mostly just him trying to figure out how in the hell would apologies to Peggy.

He jammed the key into the lock and opened the door walking in. He sighed to see the kitchen was a complete mess and.... Well something was cooking in the oven.  
He didn’t know what but it was something.

Lafayette and George where nowhere to be seen but as Hercules began to climb the stairs it became clear to him what they were doing. 

Blushing furiously Hercules grabbed Lafayette’s keys and scrambled out of the house as fast as possible, before he had to here another damn moan drop from his best friend’s lips. He texted Laf he took the car before turning off his phone. Maybe a drive would help him sort out the mess he had made.

~

James and John were making wonderful head way on the project and though James would never would admit it he was glad they were using Johns programs rather than the library’s. It was not only faster and better quality but it also made the project 100% less daunting. They were nearly finished with the computer part of the project and then they could just be concentrating on the physical timeline which was what they would be presenting in class.

John sighed stretching out his aching arms and James glanced up, his eyes drifting to where the hem of John's shirt rose to expose a bit of his muscled stomach. 

James directed his eyes away quickly and felt John shift off the bed “I’m hungry want me to grab us some food?” he asked. James nodded “Sure, if it’s not too much trouble,” he answered simply; John was already sauntering out the door at that point. 

It was.... weird. He had been there since that morning and it was close to hitting 1 o’clock in the afternoon by now. They had been working on the project non-stop, and James found the longer they worked together the less aware they became of.... well who the other was. 

It was hard to explain really. In school, with friends, in public generally James had always felt like he was in danger around John. He always seemed to see right through him and was aching to push James to outing his own secrets. John was always on the bitter attack, but without an audience John relaxed, he joked a lot, his smile smaller and less cruel. 

James shut the laptop deciding to take a break to take a closer look at the art surrounding him, he had off-hand glances but not really a chance to view them. James had to admit John had talent, a large amount of it in art and it was incredible. 

James only pauses a moment to wonder when John became John instead of Laurens.

He’s distracted quickly by a section of John’s wall that seemed to be only pieces that have been framed and finished. There was four of them, the largest one was an acrylic painting of a four-leaf clover with a pair of rings around the steam glinting in the sunlight. The shading is exquisite and the highlights make the picture pop brightly. The rings have symbols that mean nothing to James, he had never seen them before in his life. 

The drawing beside it was charcoal, a hand cupping a small seed with a sprout just barley emerging from its shell while a miniature rain cloud hovered over it relentlessly raining. It was smaller and James found the date realizing it was almost three years old.

The next was pastels and smaller than the clover but bigger than the seedling. It’s a rabbit unlike any other he’d ever seen, small and with fur deep red like dark cherries. Hiding under and burning mess of trees, not far off in the back ground a greener set of trees sat out in the background. 

The last one and smallest one was what James guessed was water color. It was simple. A landscape view of a small sail boat in the middle of the sea, nothing else. As James was constantly having to prove himself, he wasn’t stupid, so much care was put into these paintings they had to mean something. 

“Do you like them?”

James twirled around in surprise, John is standing with a tray donning two plates presenting two sandwiches and chips on them. James is silent a breath of a moment, his insistent worry wanting to dictate his answer but he was so tired, from the project, everything with Thomas, constantly trying to keep appearances with John. It was all so exhausting so he just blurted out his honest thoughts.

“They’re like symbolic art right, they have to be.”

“Good eye, I’ll be even more impressed if you can guess of what,” John answered using one arm to clear his desk of the mountain of sketchbooks residing there, they all carelessly fell to the floor and John set the tray down walking over by James to gaze for the wall.

James eyes flickered between the pieces to John a couple of times. John is staring at them with what could only be described as fondly and with pride. Something close to his heart, still close to his heart so probably not his family. 

In all honesty it was simple when it finally hit James “It’s your friends...” he whispered gently.

John broke into a bigger smile.

James pushed it a step further, for some reason wanting to impress John, to keep that smile on his face “The rabbit, red much like Maria, right? The seedling and boat... I have no clue but the clover and rings maybe Hercules and Lafayette?” He tried. 

John chuckled “You on the right track. You got little Maria right on.”

“Why is she in a burning forest?” The underlining question clear of: why was she in a burning forest when there is a perfectly fine one in the back ground. Johns smiled faltered slightly “Sometimes if we never turn around we don’t see the better options. I made these all with a few months of meeting each of them.... it was a kind of ritual for me when I believed I found someone I wanted to be friends with.” He half-answered the original question and James decided to take what he got and move on.

John put his mind to ease at didn’t keep him waiting “The Seed is Alex, when I met him he was an idiot needing to grow up but he was getting there. The clover and Rings are Laf and Herc you were right. Laf’s family crest are on the rings and Hercules is Irish and I only knew he loved clovers at the time. I was so sure they were secretly dating. I was dead in the water wrong but, hey, they might as well be married though.” He said laughing and James smiled a bit too, his stupid laugh and happiness was contagious.

John turned back to the desk “I hope you like turkey and tomato because that what’s I made and-”

“Whoa wait what about the sail boat.”

“Huh?”

“The boat, who is that?”

John didn’t turn around and James watched as his shoulders rise and fall in a steady breath. “Oh yeah, that one’s..... that one’s me,” he said in a casual tone but his body was stalk still like he was holding in that breath. 

James is quiet for a moment before saying “It’s beautiful.” Not even he knew what he really meant by that.

John turned and his cheeks seemed pinker now as he handed him his plate, he muttered a small thank you. They sat on his bed eating in relative silence. James thought they had done plenty of deep talking for the day, but something must have been eating at John because he sat his half-eaten chip bag down. He put his plate on his desk and pulled his legs up to chest wrapping his arms around his knees.

“I liked this a lot. You’re fun to be around when you’re out of the earshot of that damn group of yours...... You know, I sometimes wonder what would have happened if Alex had gotten you into our group all those years ago.” He said looking at the peachy orange quilt on his bed.

James had a mouth full of sandwich and his eyes became saucers in shock. What was he supposed to say to that!?

John didn’t seem to have expected an answer though because he plows on “But Jefferson decided he hated Alex and so you did. Jefferson was an ass, you’d be an ass. I mean childhood friends, I get it they mean a lot to you....” James didn’t like where this was going.

“But at what point to they cross a line? Is there even a line to even cross?” 

“No.”

Johns eyes move up and connected with his in a tense moment.

James wanted to stop John from ruining this good day, this one-time James didn’t just tolerate John but enjoyed his company. “No there isn’t a line with Thomas and I. Just like there is probably not a line for you and you’re friends. So please stop acting like Thomas is some monster and I’m oblivious to his flaws, trust me I’m aware of them. But I have my own flaws too and we deal with them. Together like friends do.”

John could have kept him mouth shut. 

James didn’t know if that would have been better or worse.

“But you two aren’t just friends.”

Hearing out loud from another it is practically surreal for James, there it was, his secret, his life, his soul. He refused to break eye contact with John and they stare eachother down. James had never realized just how green John's eyes were, almost like freshly growing leaves on a spring morning, tinted brighter in the sun. John's intensity his sun making the green pools of venom split through him.

Fuck it. If Thomas got a girlfriend and care free life then James at least deserved a friend who understood. 

“Yeah. It still stands.”

The unclenching of Johns hands and relaxing of his face for whatever reason makes James stomach flutter in satisfaction. “Okay. So, you are-”

“Yes.”

“Like how mu-”

“Very.”

“Right.” John sucks in a breath and unfolds himself “I’m gonna do somethin’ so please don’t punch me.” He muttered before crawling over and throwing his arms around James neck pulling him into a hug. The only person James hugged on a regular basis was Thomas so this felt awkward, but when he did hug back it felt a bit less strained.

“I know it all. I know you think we are polar opposites but we aren’t I promise you. Please don’t run away from me after this project. James.... sometimes even with them... I feel alone.”

Oh.

James mind drifts to the small boat in the middle of the sea, John all alone so lost in this unforgiving ocean. James knew that feeling, he was still currently drowning in his own silence.

He let his grip tighten around John “Really....?” and John answered with a silent nod. They stayed like that for a moment not moving, not really wanting to. John smelled like apples, the outdoors, and this leather like musk. It was nice, very different from Thomas’s cinnamon (He loved the spice and sweets with it) and expensive ocean wave cologne he knew Martha loved. John was also so warm, radiating heat like the sun. Different from Thomas whose, especially his hands, always ran cold.

He pulled away from him before he could compare the two anymore. John gave him that golden half smile “Alright I think we should call it a day. Maybe start back up tomorrow, alright?” he said and James nodded standing up and grabbing the last of his sandwich eating it quickly. 

The ride back home was not only less threatening, but also a lot warmer.

John waved to him happily as he hands the helmet to him “Tomorrow same time,” James called while walking backward toward his house, John gave a thumbs up before riding out of the street.

James moved to unlock the door and found it was already unlocked. An icy feeling crawled through his body, down his spine, into his stomach, spreading to his legs so they trembled. He hoped his aunt was home and she just forgot to lock it. He quietly stepped inside and closed it behind him. 

“Hey Jemmy, busy day I see.”

Lord help him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sad Peggy and Herc interlude and Uh oh spaghettiOs who could that be?


	9. Confront Me And Show Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took so long for me to write, major writers block. I also know this chapter is going to decide where this story is going to go and its end. It is a big point (Kinda of the half way point) in the plot. Its all Thomas and James. I sincerely hope you enjoy it.

Thomas was sitting casually on James aunts couch, taking up space like he owned it. Cotton blue shirt tucked into nice designer jeans, his brown leather boots, appearing to be brand new, rested on the coffee table. James world was spinning as Thomas lazily stared at him.

He looked like he hadn’t a care in the world. 

But James knew much better than that.

Thomas lifted a finger up and curled it towards him, beckoning with little room for argument. James burned with shame on how he immediately had moved forward in habitual obedience to his longtime friend.

Thomas smile grew as James approached. His eyes met Thomas’s brown embers and a cold hand cupped his face, the touch familiar enough to send a sense of longing through his veins. Thomas is here, it felt like forever since he’d been able to touch him.......But it was different. In the back of his brain, nagging behind a locked door something was screaming at him in warning.

“How was your little trip?” he asked his voice low, like a disappointed parent to a disobedient child and James heart trembled with shockwaves of fear. He didn’t know why.

Thomas presses closer in the wake of his unanswered question; his arms wrapped around his waist like a cage and they squeezed. Harder and harder and harder until it became a struggle to breathe. 

“Thomas too t-tight- unf!”

Silenced by lips harsh on his, possessive and hard, James found a tongue forcing his mouth open while a hand grasped the back of his neck to prevent him from pulling away. He was utterly trapped.

With no other options James became pliant underneath him; Thomas moved him as if he was weightless pressing him down into the couch and looming over him, straddle his hip. He pulls away and places James chin between his thumb and finger firmly so he can’t move his head. James comes back to his senses and attempts to push on Thomas’s chest in order to make him lose his balance “Thomas get off me,” He demands glaring up at the taller.

“If you wanted my attention why didn’t you just ask? Instead of ignoring me and running off to play with Laurens to make me jealous?” He snapped at James who was still gazing up at becoming increasingly irritated with Thomas’s behavior. 

“Jealous? What? L-look Thomas With Laurens-“

“Oh yeah right, right, you mean how you were out at his house all day? Hm, how many times did he come onto you huh?” Thomas voice just got lower progressively ripping into a growl.

“What the hell are you talking about!? He didn’t do anything and you don’t get to tell me-”

“How many times did you come onto him huh?!” Thomas’s voice became louder and his grip on James chin tighter.

“Come onto him! I would never do that Thomas!” 

“Then why did you avoid my text and go to his house instead? Huh? That desperate to drop to your knees for that-”

“ENOUGH” James twisted his entire body violently and Thomas went tumbling to the ornate carpet beneath the couch. James stood up and began walking towards the stairs “You can let yourself out!”

“Don’t you see James, your playing right into his fucking hands!”

James whirled around in anger eyes stinging with barely kept tears “His hands? Well which is it Thomas? I’m being taken advantage of or I’m a desperate slut who got tired of you?” He screamed.

Thomas eyes flared as he stood up back on his feet, his height and build making him much more terrifying to James who backed up the stair banister. “I. Never. Said. You. Were. A. Slut.” He snarled over James who flinched but still answered accusingly voice trembling only slightly “You said I’d get on my knees for him asshole,” he hissed a few tears escaping his eyes and rolling down his cheeks.

Thomas looked away guiltily and his anger wavered “I didn’t mean- I mean it’s just- Y-you-augh!!” he made an aggravated noise and ran his hands through his hair. “I didn’t mean that,” He muttered his headed turned away from him, James crossed his arms “Why the hell did you say if you didn’t think that of me?”

“Good god James, I know the only person you’ve ever been with is me! Fuck I’m just mad okay? You’ve been avoiding me and running off with Laurens like I mean nothing.”

“We needed space, you shouldn’t care about who I become friends with or what I’m doing all the damn time Thomas! You are always so- so...” James was heaving the more stressful this fight was becoming, unable to think straight or find the right words. Thomas stepped closer reaching out and James moved away quickly out of his grasp.

“James, I’m just looking out for you.” He said to him voice straining.   
“Looking out for me?!” James did step forward now to jam a finger into Thomas chest seething up at him, “I can take care of myself. You don’t need to look out for my because we aren’t lovers Jefferson, remember! Go back to Martha if-”

“MARTHA ISN’T YOU! I CAN’T LOSE YOU!”

The next few moments are breathless like the world had stopped spinning, Thomas’s eyes are wild and raw, his hands gripping each of James arms by his sides. James is bewildered and could feel Thomas hands shaking around him in the aftershocks of the outburst. Thomas eyes rapidly searched through James face before settling on his eyes panic easing, and a mournful look crossed his face instead in defeat. He placed a hand on each cheek “You’re my rock Jemmy, my constant, you mean so fucking much to me. I need you.”

Heart wrenching in his chest James clenched his fists and then unclenched them. Thomas is standing over him, so much taller and still shaking.

“Tell me you want to end this and I’ll go,” Thomas said suddenly, “Say it to me. Say that after everything we’ve done, all that we’ve been through, that you want me to leave.”

Something wet hit James his cheek. It took James a solid few moments to realize that Thomas was crying.   
Thomas......Thomas wasn’t a crier, James had maybe seen him cry less than five times over their years of friendship. James felt his chest want to collapse on itself “Tommy?” his voice trembled at he stared at Thomas Jefferson breaking in front of him. 

“James I’ll do anything, please, you can’t leave. I can’t.... I won’t let you...” Thomas bites back a sob his forehead landed on his shoulder pitifully.

James is flooded with every memory. Thomas sitting beside him under the apple tree from their elementary school as they talked endlessly about their ideas during recess. Cooking pancakes nearly every Saturday morning during one summer and half of the time burning them but not caring because they were too busy making out. Thomas holding him tight at the funeral of his parents, helping him sneak out during the memorial dinner with a box of his favorite cookies, that was all they ate that night. His aunt found them asleep under the table holding eachother in sleep. Day of miserable flu’s and fevers where Thomas would stay checking his tempter feeding him even when he had no appetite, watching old black and white movies together because they had a passion for them and there alluring fast paced talking that made you head spin in trying to keep up. Listening to Thomas ramble about football as they laid in bed together close on cold mornings when no one was home. Tutoring him as he struggled to learn any sort of chemistry and keeping him from slamming his head against the table in defeated frustration. The proud feeling that filled him to the brim when Thomas credited him the only reason he had passed that class to their group of friends.

When Thomas first kissed him.

They had only been thirteen. Then and there James had believed that they’d be together for the rest of their lives. Somehow and some way.

Thomas was his first in so many things, first friend, first kiss, first...... well, everything.

Oh god what was he doing? He can’t lose Thomas, he wouldn’t survive it! Thomas had done so much for him, he was always there for him, what was he even doing!!!

James, in a small moment of panic, yanked Thomas down into an abrupt kiss, their teeth clacked together painful and he knew he was clawing into Thomas shoulders with his nails but it didn’t matter. Thomas hand slid to his waist tugging him closer and his body seemed to relax; they worked the kiss easily into their normal rhythm after a moment. 

James kept playing the words in his head. Martha isn’t you, I can’t lose you. Martha isn’t you, I can’t lose you. Martha isn’t you, I can’t lose you. 

Thomas slowly pulled back after a moment as they both caught their breath. His eyes are still wet, his hair fluffed and sticking out awkwardly in different directions, cold hands he could even feel through his shirt that rest on his hip, cinnamon soaking his senses every time he breathed Thomas in. He is beautiful. 

“Jemmy.” He murmured, his lips only a whisper away “I love you.”

James felt in that moment like the luckiest person alive, “I love you too Tommy.”

~

Thomas watched James chest rise and fall beside him, lifting his own hand that rested on James soft bare stomach. He traced soft patterns on his Jemmy’s perfect collarbone and neck with his other hand smirking gently.

“Mine,” He whispered affectionately.

Thomas thought back to the conversation he had on the field with Burr, and he realized that the guy had an actual point. Fear and anger only go so far, he’s been treating his little James wrong this whole time, kept letting his temper get in the way. James is a gentle soul, a romantic and caregiver at heart, become vulnerable with him and his anger melts away into a forgotten puddle. Drop an I love you and a wonderful new resource was created for him to use with James, he was glad he could cry on demand still, he was an actor at heart after all.

He’d have to be careful from now on, a new player was trying to shoulder his way into his perfectly balanced game. Jemmy was his and his only. No one; girl, guy, or other was allowed to have him truly, he’d make sure of that.

But hey, if Laurens wanted to play, he’d show him just how hard he could hit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay wow this one was hard but I'm actually really happy with it. Please let me know what you think, if you want! Thank you and I love you all.


	10. Mistakes With No Breaks to Slow Down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ones pretty plot heavy and jumps to a lot of people. Setting up for a good amount of happy and a good amount of sad, yikes. Anyway I hope you guys do enjoy it and I love you all. Every one of your comments makes my heart sing so you're all pretty great.

John was feeling like he was on cloud nine the next morning. James had agreed to come to his house again for the project and he was elated to have him back. The more time he spent with the shy man the harder he started to fall for James as a person. James was always in the background, the perfect wallflower to Jefferson’s spotlight, but John was able to witness James unrestrained humor, kindness, and intelligence.

Perhaps it was the artist within him, uncovering this hidden masterpiece, but knew he was already hooked on him.

John puffed in frustration at the blank page on his desk, just thinking about if he was moving too fast instead of what he was planning on drawing on page. 

Should he be more careful about getting hurt? 

While James was harmless he was sure those he surrounded himself with where not. He glanced at his phone and an impulsive need to message James fluttered within him; to ask if he needed a ride again. Dammit was that too much?

Oh well, because his hands were moving before his brain thought it through anyway. 

To: James   
Yo, do you want a ride again today?

John moved grabbing his black charcoal stick set and snapped it open why he waited for an answer back. But before he could even make the first line on the page his phone began to ring, his brow furrowed in mild confusion when he spotted James name lighting up the screen.

Wiping his hands off quickly John snagged up his phone and answered.

“James?”

“Not quite Johnny boy.”

John felt like hot lead had dropped into his stomach, he knew that smug voice anywhere and it made him want to chuck his phone against the wall.

“What the fuck are you doing on James phone, Jefferson?” He snapped gritting his teeth together. Every terrible scenario to why Jefferson would have James phone twisted through his mind rapidly, each one leaving a sour taste in his mouth.

A long exhale was heard on the other end “He couldn’t b be on his phone right now, he’s sleeping off a particularly... exhausting night,” he purred suggestively. Johns blood began to boil at the insinuation, it confirmed his worry that Jefferson either knew or assumed that John had figured out their secret.

“Fuck, you motherfucker-”

“But you know I’ve been dying to talk to you John Laurens. You’ve seemed to have made quite the impression on my James,” he continued like John hadn’t even talked.

The emphasis and possession he had put on ‘my’ made his skin crawl “I said you can fuck off” he growled his thumb hovering over the end call button, but Jefferson’s let out a soft chuckle “Oh I wouldn’t hang up if I were you, I’ve had a busy night John, and there are some things you should know.”

John rolled his eyes at that but Thomas continued on, “You met Lafayette freshman year, right? Makes sense you have no idea the wild life he use to lead before you. He’s made a lot of mistakes Laurens.... so, has his boyfriend, George Washington. Did you know they met when Lafayette was underaged?”

That searing feeling in Johns stomach increased, now mixing fear “What are you talking about? How would you even know that?”

“Speaking of mistakes, the lovely Maria’s made a few as, well right? Man, what was her Ex boyfriends’ name again?”

“What the hell-”

“Then there is Hercules, ever suspect of why he’s so straight laced now? I’ll give you a hint, he used to have quite the addictive personality. But you didn’t know that did you? No Laurens, until you came out, you were quite the loner. You know how much digging I did on you last night? You are pretty boring, nothing like your friends,” drawled Jefferson.

 

Johns breathing was uneven and distress twitched at his fingertips, there was the undying want to defend his friends but Jefferson wasn’t wrong in that before he came to this group by dating Alex... he knew very little about the others, he still didn’t know much about their past. 

“But I think the best one was Alexander Hamilton’s long list of fuck ups; did he tell you he was a virgin when you guys fucked? Because I hate to break it to you but-”

“Stop! Stop...... what do you want?” John hated the underlining tremble in his voice, Alexander wouldn’t lie to him about that. 

 

He could just feel Jefferson’s shit-eating grin on the other side of the phone “To hard to take? Okay that’s fine, hey, I understand. Being lied to by people you thought you could trust is never a fun. So, I’ll be a barer of some good news okay? I’m happy to have you and James be friends, prefer it actually,” his voice is so bubbly and full of that fake cheer that John loathed. 

“Why?”

There is a pause and Jefferson’s voice was a much crueler tone “Now you don’t really need to know why, now do you? And besides, I know you won’t refuse.”

“Jesus you’re even more fucked up than I thought, and if you think-”

“I’m gonna stop you right there John, because I know that dense head of yours isn’t comprehending my point. You will continue to be James friend, and friend only, or I start spilling your friend’s dirty little secrets.”

“Asshole they don’t care what the fuck you tell the world, you’re bluffing.”

“I have the power get your friends arrested if I wanted to John Laurens and if you think I’m bluffing take me up on it. I fucking dare you. I also know some particularly interesting people from their past who would love to see them again.”

John stayed silent his throat still burning with confusion and doubt. 

“John, John, John look I’m offering you a deal here. Come on, you get to stay friends with James and we can protect him together. Do you really think he’d be safe in that god forsaken school without guys like us to help him out? Do you really think he’d be in as good of a standing as he is without me?” 

“You give yourself too much credit.”

“You’re blind to reality. I’m doing what’s best for James.”

“You’re doing what’s best for you.”

He chuckled lowly “Well yeah, that too hun.”

John looked down at the paper in front of him, he had a choice to make and he was stumbling in the dark. He trusted Jefferson as far as he could throw him but Johns mind drifted to the other night when Maria was attacked.... and Lafayette’s outburst.

“Do not assume you know what I would or would not do John Laurens.”

He also didn’t want to lose James when he had finally managed knock down that first wall. He sighed rubbing his face, lord he couldn’t wait for the day when he would be able to beat the hell out of Jefferson “He’s coming over today so we can work on the project.” 

“Of course, you can even pick him up if you want,” said Jefferson his voice a patronizing chirp. John couldn’t believe he wasn’t putting up more of a fight, but until he knew the truth from his friends and had a bit more of a stable friendship with James he had few other choices.

“Fine whatever.... and Jefferson?”

“Yeah Johnny boy?”

“Fuck you.”

And with that he hung up the phone to Jefferson’s laugh.

~

Thomas laughed softly, John had broken much faster and easier than he had expected which was good. If this was going to work the way he wanted he needed to break John down layer by layer. Starting with planting the first seed of mistrust with his friends.

It was a plus that in this arrangement he got to watch Laurens squirm as he had what he wanted right there in front of him while knowing he could never have it.

Beside him the bed shifted slightly and Thomas was sly in placing James phone back where he left it on the bedside table the night before. Thomas then leaned down and kissed James bare shoulder gently hand sliding over his hip, a hum of appreciation came from his brown eyed lover.

“Morning Jemmy,” he whispered affectionately as James rolled onto his back to let Thomas hover over him. James returned his smile “Morning Tommy,” he said bringing his hand up as he stroked his cheek. Thomas smirked and leaned down kissing him chastely before pulling back holding his stare intently.

“I’ve been thinking....”

“Oh? You didn’t hurt yourself, did you?” 

Thomas laughed and bumped their noses together “Hey be nice. I’m serious babe; I was thinking about.... you know, how I handled the whole Laurens thing,” he said sitting up and letting James up beside him. James nodded slowly and fixed him with a reproachful gaze, “Not well you mean?”

Thomas sighed “Yeah not well at all, obviously, and I wanted to apologize to you. I know I’m just being overprotective and well maybe a tiny bit jealous too. It’s because I want the best for you Jemmy really. I need to work on my temper and I will... I’m just thankful you forgave me?” he said gently stroking his cheek with his thumb and he watched as James eyes softened with that adoration he craved. It was a gaze that was only meant for Thomas and it set a greedy fire ablaze in his heart. He wanted more.

James pecked his lips “I love you Thomas,” He said sweetly to him. No hesitation, he couldn’t afford it this time. He needed to seal this in James mind “And I love you James.”

James face lit up and he kissed Thomas again deeply while Thomas ran a hand through the tight soft curls on his head. They laid like that for a while, making out along with some heavy petting. James was the first to pull away and he grinned “So... you okay with me going up to Johns to work on the project today then? I won’t if really you don’t want me too but I do like him, as-as a friend of course. He really isn’t that bad Thomas, not like we thought.”

Thomas pretended to think about it and nodded “Yes, you can. I trust you James” he said kissing his forehead softly. James beamed happily “I should text him then,” he said reaching over to his phone and unlocking it. In his excitement he didn’t notice that Johns message board was already up when he hadn’t left it that way the night before.

“Oh, looks like John beat me to it. He’s asking if I need a ride,” James glanced to Thomas nervously but Thomas gave him a casually thumbs up, “Sure.”

James looked at him like he had handed over the moon and sun to him. He rapidly tapped out a response on his phone. Once he received an answer he tossed his phone aside crawling into Thomas lap nipping his jaw playfully “How about a quickie? He’s coming in about a half hour,” he purred lowly in his ear and Thomas growled in agreement “Well, I wouldn’t pass up an offering from you sugar.”

~

Meanwhile Hercules tried to dodge Lafayette’s towel as the French man attempted to brutal beat him with it, instead of dry the dishes he had just washed from the burnt cinnamon roll escapade. 

“Espèce de crétin! Vous devriez avoir honte de votre cerveau de dinde obtus!” 

“Jesus Laf I’m sorry, I’m sorry I didn’t know!!!”

“Mon Deiu Hercules, you really are a fool! It was so clear she liked you!!” he screeched chasing him with his weapon of choice. Maria and George where at the kitchen table playing Uno and watching amused by the fighting pair. 

“I’m changing the color to blue,” said Maria as she placed a wild card down and George cursed under his breath before having to draw a few cards before placing down a blue six. Lafayette yanked on Hercules ear and snarled through his clenched teeth “You will go to her and apologize.”

“Okay yes, yes I will!” he said Herc raising his hands in surrender, he deeply regretted telling his best friend about his run in with the youngest Schuyler sister. He hadn’t meant to accuse her wrongly and he had no damn idea the girl had a crush on him.

Laf was fuming he glanced at the clock before he snagged up his keys “Let’s go.”

“Now?” 

“Yes enculé!”

“Honey, if he were here, wouldn’t Alexander have a field day with the way your mouth is currently?” mused George which earned him a fierce glare from his boyfriend making his mouth fall shut. Maria giggled softly, her lip was healing well and it thankfully didn’t get infected “Hercules, really though, you should go apologize to Peggy, she’s always been nice to me and the others. I don’t think her intent was as malicious as you thought.” 

Hercules groaned “I know, I overreacted you guys I’m sorry.... I just didn’t want to get burned again okay?” he said but Lafayette was having none of it.

“Hercules, I know what you were thinking in that head of yours and I’m not even mad of your cautiousness. I’m irritated that you didn’t voice this worry even once to me!”

“I didn’t want to stress you out.”

“DO I LOOK UNSTRESSED TO YOU HERCULES MULLIGAN?!” he cried shaking him by the collar. He let go roughly nearly knocking Hercules down before stamping to the door. Herc knew better then to not follow.

The car ride felt twice as long in its tangibly tense silence, Laf seemed to be glowering the whole way there; Hercules couldn’t figure out why this thing with Peggy had made him so upset. They arrived at the Schuyler house and Herc shifted anxiously “Laf is this really-”

“Hercules go now.” 

Yeah, okay, he wasn’t going to risk losing a limb for his pride. He groaned and jumped out of the car, walking up to the door, his hope was that either no one was home or at least that Peggy wasn’t. He knocked on the pristine oak door and waited patiently. He could hear the swift footsteps thumping on the floor inside, a pause came before the door opened.

“Hercules.... what are you doing here?” 

Fucking hell, of course.

Peggy stood in front of him in gray washed out sweat pants and a yellow tank top with small green hearts on the hem, her hair haphazardly twisted into a curly monstrosity on top of her head. She doesn’t look as angry as she does somber in seeing him. 

“Peggy, hi, uh how are you, uh, today I mean?” Herc stumbled painfully over his words and she just watched him, her eyebrows raised and eyes darting to behind him to were Laf sat checking his phone in his car.

“What are you doing here?” she repeated bluntly and it made Herc want to turn tail and run. When it came to physical confrontation he had no issues, emotional confrontation on the other hand was much trickier.

“Okay right. I owe you an apology, a big one at that. For how I treated you the other day and accused you..... of all that stuff... ya know” Herc cleared his throat trying to look anywhere but where Peggy stood leaning on the door frame. 

“Is that why he’s here?” she asked jutting her chin to Lafayette’s direction who waved to her. Laf rolled down the window and leaned over the seat to call to them “Bonjour Peggy! I have to leave now, I hope you will understand. Behave Hercules and yes this is a punishment for your stupid actions!” 

“Wait what!?!?” Yelled Hercules spinning around as he watched his asshole of a best friend drive off hurriedly, abandoning him there. “That motherfucker,” mutter Hercules under his breath. Walking home from here would be an absolute bitch and he had no money for the bus either. He turned back to Peggy and his mind raced to explain what the hell just happened but she just grinned at him. “Looks like your stuck here, why don’t you come inside, no one’s home right now anyway and I think you have more explaining to do then just a one sentence apology.”  
Hercules swallowed “Your parents are okay with you being alone in the house with a guy?”   
Okay why did he ask that, that made him sound creepy, fuck.

Peggy laughed anyway “No of course not. If my parents or sisters found out I was doing this I’d be in pretty big trouble,” She patted his shoulder smirking, dark curls from her bun dipping a bit over her brown eyes.

“The thing is I don’t really care,” She said in a mock whisper. She turned around and sauntered back inside, after a long moment of staring Hercules followed her in.

What was he getting himself into?

~

Alexander sighed as he observed ducks swimming peacefully across the pond in the park, his notebook sitting next to him untouched since he had sat down on the bench legs crossed Indian style. He was deep in thought when a familiar voice cut in.

“Alex, you came too? You surprise me, mon ami.”

Lafayette walked over sitting beside him, Georges’ navy-blue Jacket around his shoulders a warm smile stretching over his lips. Alexander smirked “Well, it isn’t every day you get a text from the Aaron Burr saying he needs your help now is it?” 

Laf hummed quietly in agreement “I wonder what this is about.” 

Alex shrugged and then smirked “No idea....Done dropping off Herc to his doom pretty quickly eh?”

Lafayette rolled his eyes waving his hand dismissively. “He’ll be fine. Everything will turn out in the end,” A long moment of quiet passed before Laf spoke again “He only ask me and you, yes? We were the only ones in the group chat correct?” 

Alex nodded leaning back on the creaking bench “I have no clue how he got our numbers though.”

“School files. Being in school afterhours constantly has its perks.”

They both whipped their heads to the side and any thoughts of this being a prank drained away. Aaron looked awful, his eyes sunken in like he hadn’t slept in days (Something Alex knew the look of all too well) he was wearing a purple sweater with holes in the shoulders and equally holy gray jeans. 

“Thank you both for agreeing to meet me both of you...... I know we are far from friends but... I really have no other place to turn to.”

Laf glanced to Alexander who was staring intently at Aaron as if he was a difficult chemistry equation, trying to deduce the problem before it was told to him. Laf clasped his hands together and eyed Aaron gently.

“Aaron what happened” Lafayette asked carefully and witnessed Aaron swallow a lump in his throat. 

“Theodosia is pregnant. And we both got kicked out.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its google translate French I'm sorry, look up what Laf's say for a giggle.


	11. A New Day For You And I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy moly I'm back and extremely sorry for the huge delay on this chapter. The Holidays got much busier then expected and then my body decided to become a cyclone of illness. I'm now on the mend and back to get shit done!!! Enjoy enjoy and I love you all plus thank you for your patience.

Lafayette’s eyes widened “Aaron......really?” he felt the shock settling in as he uncomfortably shifted in his seat. Out of everyone in that awful school he had never thought Aaron and Theodosia would be the ones. 

But there was always one couple.

Alex stood up feet scraping against the pavement abruptly “Holy hell, are serious? You didn’t!”

Aaron gravely bowed his head every muscle in his face grimaced and stretched tight, most likely from the stress of the past few days. Alexander was like a fish for the next few moments, his mouth opening and closing multiple times, Lafayette could just see the gears desperately turning in his head and coming up empty with what to say.

Aaron sighed while he rubbed his sunken eyes “Trust me I know...... Its bad.”

He worried his lower lip between his teeth thinking for a long moment before speaking again, “I thought my grandmother would be angry but would still take us in, we knew Theo’s parents were not an option. But my grandmother...... she- she just exploded on us, she kicked me out, called Theo a whore, and told me I was a disgrace to my parent’s name.”

Alexander let out a long breath and grabbed him by the shoulders “You’re an idiot.”

“I know.”

“Really for a straight A student and student council chairmen, you’re a fucking idiot.”

“God, I know.”

Alex watched him his eyes holding an empathetic tinge inside them. Lafayette knew that Alexander understood the struggles of having no home out of the blue.

Lafayette stood “You have nowhere to go then?”

Aaron shook his head and laughed humorlessly “Do you really think any of our friends, let alone their parents, would take us in? That’s rich,” he looked up defeatedly, he seemed so stretched thin, he definitely didn’t sleep the night before “I bet half the town already knows by now. I get that I have no right to come to you two, but fuck.... all I can do is take a shot in the dark here.”

Alex ran a stressed hand through his dark strands of hair “I just really can’t- can’t believe that you really-” he was quickly smacked in the arm by Lafayette.

 

“That’s enough Alexander. Aaron, know that I do not do this for no reason or for just anyone. That being said we will take you both in for as long as you need, first two weeks will be free so you can get a steady job and then I expect you to pay a small and manageable rent. Get your bags or whatever you have and head over to my house, I’ll give you the address. I’ll have the guest room ready for you two tonight and we’ll talk about other details later” He explained decisively with little room for arguing, but his eyes held kindness in their gaze. 

The lines in Aarons face shifted to hopelessly grateful in an almost heartbreaking way. In that way where it was clear he had been expecting a blatant no and in his exhaustion, he still looked beyond thankful. Lafayette spotted the tears gathering in the corner of Aarons eyes as he moved hugging him impossibly close “T-thank you, Jesus thank you.”

Alexander watched Lafayette circle his arms around Aarons gently shaking body and hold him. Alexander had confided in Lafayette years ago that he envied his not only giving nature but his ability to forgive and never forget. While Aaron hadn’t tormented Laf like other football players, they definitely weren’t friends. But Lafayette didn’t care, he had the money to be able to do that.

Aaron pulled away rubbing his eyes “We slept in my car last night, Theo threw up twice, I’d really like to get her somewhere warmer-” Aarons phone dinged in his pocket and Lafayette smiled tapping the phone in his hand with one perfectly manicured finger.

“There’s my address, I also let George know you’re coming and he’s cooking food now, please go get her inside and comfortable, well be right behind you I just need a moment to talk with petite lion.”

“Petite what- oh, okay got it. Thank you, again just.....thank you,” Aaron spun around and dashed off sweatshirt flapping behind him, probably to wherever Theo was and his car.

Alexander stood with a sigh “You’re too good for this world Laf, you know that?” 

“Oh, I’m aware Mon Ami” He said smirking, letting Alexander be the one to roll his eyes this time. Lafayette giggled placing an arm around his friend’s shoulders.

“So, Alexander who are they?”

Alex paused for a moment shooting a quizzical look to the friends before realization dawned on him “Oh fuck you Laf!”

“What?! You’re the one whose so obvious!!”

“I am not!”

“Going out for long periods of time and not telling anyone where? Grinning at your phone constantly. Yeah there is no way you’re not seeing someone. You also smell like perfume when you’ve been gone for a while. You can’t hide it with cologne petite lion.”

“Good lord what are you, a bloodhound?” 

“Oh, stop it and just tell me, I promise to keep your secret!” he sang with a simper to pair with Alexanders scowl. Alex carded a hand through his hair and glanced down at the ground kicking his shoe at a pine cone, it skittered across the path and into the grass “Really, don’t tell anyone okay?”

Lafayette raised an eyebrow knowing that explicitly meant don’t tell John “Yes yes, now spill” he said bouncing with his steps impatiently.

“It’s Eliza Schuyler.”

Lafayette stopped dead in his tracks and spun towards him dramatically pick lips popped open in disbelief hand placed delicately over his heart “No way!?”

“Yes way!” he said mimicking Lafayette’s voice flitting his hand at him and Alexander received a smack on his ass for that comment. Lafayette shifted his head back forward eyes still wide “You really are sneaking around with our high schools sweetheart Eliza? Alexander you daring tomcat” He said giddily. Alex couldn’t help the smile that stretched across his face, cheeks heating up a bit.

“Yeah....Laf I really like her...” he said softly.

Lafayette dropped his teasing smile as he took a moment to examine his friend once more. Tinted cheeks with no doubt sweaty and nervous hands tugging at the end of his sleeve. His eyes lost but also content in his own feelings; in fact, he looked a lot like when he had started dating John. 

“Oh, mon ami, you’ve got it bad again hm?” he asked gently and Alex bowed his head “Yeah, yeah I do.”

Lafayette placed his hand gently on his shoulder “Alright I’ll stop teasing.... But I will ask on how you’ll approach John on the matter?”

“He’ll be ok right? Our break up was kinda of mutual?”

“Alexander.......”

“Okay, okay, maybe not that, but he saw our problems as much as I saw them. We talked about them openly and we still are friends now!” Alex still sounded unconfident in his own words. Laf placed a comforting hand onto his shoulder “John may react negatively at first but trust me my friend, he loves you dearly. And I know he wants all of us to be happy.”

 

Lafayette’s phone buzzed in his pocket making him arch his well-groomed eyebrow as he pulled out his phone, he smirked “Speak of the devil, it’s John.” 

Alexander gave huff of a laugh as Lafayette read the text. Unsettling enough though, Laf’s face went pale and he sucked his bottom lip between his teeth. Alexander was well aware that was something he did only when particularly distressed. 

“Hey Laf, what’s wrong?” Alexander asked shifting closer to him in attempt to see the text that had been sent, but Laf was too quick clicking off his phone and pocketing it once more. He took Alexanders hand in his and started pulling him to the car, lip still being worried between his teeth. “We need to have a group meeting, one without John” He said hastily pulling out his keys and unlocking the doors, Alex hopped into the passenger side tilted his head in question “Why?”

“Someone’s messing with him. Telling him many things out of the context” he said jamming the key in the ignition fire building behind his movements. His growing anger shined through in his slipping English, “And I will not be standing for it” he muttered eyes now choleric in his rush. 

Alexander's concern only increased throughout the drive home.

~

John left his phone at the house, not really wanting to seeing Lafayette’s answer to his question right away. He didn’t think he was ready for what the answers could be. The air whipped past him as he headed down the hill to James house, he sighed the ride having a somewhat calming effect on his heated nerves. He would need that if he was going to see Thomas without attacking the fucker. All he wanted to do was see James, even under these fucked up circumstances, it was better than nothing.

Taking a sharp turn into James neighborhood he came to a roaring halt in James driveway leaning to the right-side balancing on his foot. James must have been waiting for him because he hurried out waving to him. James was wearing a blue jumper with a tan long sleeve beneath, along with black pants, it all appeared ironed, it was the most nerd like attire he’d ever seen. 

And James made it look fuckin good. 

But slinking out of the shadowing and leaning in the front doorway frame sat Jefferson smirking over at him smugly. Johns teeth grinded together in irritation but he forced his attention back to James. Pulling out the second helmet and tossing it to him. James fumbled with it for a moment only barely catching it before it hit the ground. He gave a stern look of disapproval to John before putting on as John snickered under his breath.

“You ready man?” he asked and James.

James nodded “Yeah, I’m less nervous this time” his voice clearing betrayed that same anxious air he had the first time, it made John blush despite himself and he was glad for the helmet. Dammit he was cute.

James climbed on and, to Johns delight, wrapped his arms around his waist securely with little hesitation. That wiped the grin of Jefferson’s face as John gave a mocking salute goodbye riding out of the driveway grinning complacently. Once back at his home James legs only shook slightly as he stepped off the motorcycle. John offered his arm for balance anyway, smiling when James took it.

“So, I finished a lot of the drawings I really only have the title card left” commented John conversationally.

“Really? I finished the rest of the PowerPoint notes last night. All we have to do is write it into the time line....” he drifted off soft brown eyes glancing up at him eyebrows raised. They eventually broke into giggles “We’re practically finished! Are you kidding!?” snorted John shaking his head.

“This is proof we both need help, we’re workaholics” replied James. John couldn’t deny the fluttering beating heart in his chest at being held at the same level of James, by James himself. When this stupid project had started James could barely say a few sentences to him a time, but now things seem much closer, casual even.

He really didn’t want to fuck that up.

They made it to Johns’ room with less looking around this time on James part. John only caught the few glances from James at the paintings and statues strewn about the house, like he couldn’t believe they were real as they walked down the halls. His family may have owned a bunch of expensive shit, but none of it really mattered in the end. 

John swung open his door bent down to dig the creaking drawers of his mahogany desk (another empty faced gift from his parents) pulling out and showing James the finished drawings for the project. James shook his head disbelievingly eyes wide “John your really are an amazing artist” he said flipping through the pictures. John rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly “Thanks dude, I-I worked hard on them” he said cursing himself for stuttering. For the next hour they made the final touches on the project so it would be presentation ready and they soon found themselves completely done. A jealous whirlpool of sadness swirled in Johns stomach, James would probably leave now since he made up with Jefferfuck. 

But James surprised him and instead clapped his hands together cheerfully “We actually finished! What do you want to do?”

John gazed at him caught off guard, and an awkward silence followed; James sunk back into his seat like he was sinking back into his shy shell believing he had stepped over a line “I-I mean, I thought since we discussed being friends even after the project was over and done with. Unless you h-have plans with your other friends or-”

“Whoa, no please stay! I thought you would leave to get back to...... ahem.... yeah, but if not, we can find stuff to do!”

James nodded sitting back up “Okay yeah, I’d like to stay if you don’t mind. I had all morning with Thomas so.....” he let the sentence die in his mouth a blush creeping across his cheeks. John felt that jealous burn within his gut again but ignored it fervently, no matter how much he hated how blindly in love James was with that lying son of a bitch, he couldn’t fight that fight yet.

Yet. 

So, he moved slinging his arm around his shoulders instead “Spare me the details please!” he pleaded theatrically and James gave him a half-hearted smack to the stomach but was grinning anyway. John gave a teasing smile forcing himself to release him and stand stretching “Well, we have a lot we can do, we take a whirl at making an actual meal here with..... ingredients that may or may not be in the fridge. There’s a few places that can be fun to trespass on and just talk, hell, we even have a pool outside we can swim in,” John was just listing off things he would do with his own friends and when he turned back to James he seemed paler then before and a bit stunned.

John sighed “What? Are those weird to you?”

“No... I’ve just never done them?”

“Which one? The trespassing one?”

“No like, swim for fun with friends or cook for the fun of it. I guess, even just talking doesn’t happen often. Thomas is the only one I’ve done anything remotely close to that with,” he hung his head twiddling his thumbs in his lap a bit dejectedly. In that moment John had already decided that he loathed seeing him in such a state.

“Well looks like we’re doing all three.” 

James squeaked when John drew him up by the arms and led him down the stairs “W-what do you mean?”

“I’m feeling hungry right now, so we’ll start there, don’t you think?” 

“I-I think we shouldn’t-”

“Jesus Madison, that’s your problem, you think and think but you never let go and do!” he said stopping on the bottom stair grabbing him by the shoulders. 

James rolled his eyes “I believe that’s a bit dramatic.”

“Dramatic is better than boring!” Exclaimed John tugging him the rest of the way to the kitchen and James followed easily enough behind him an unsure smile playing on his lips. John immediately flung open the fridge and pulled out fruits and eggs biting his bottom humming softly. “Okay we don’t have quick pancake mix but I’m sure we have enough ingredients to make it from scratch.” 

He pulled out the milk smiling wildly and James nodded slowly taking out his phone “Okay. I can look up a recipe- Hey!” 

John plucked the phone out of his hand shook his head “Nope we’re gonna have an adventure nerd. I mean come on, it’s pancakes, how hard could it be!” said John putting their phones in a drawer. James let out a sigh in exasperation but he didn’t argue with him either.

~

Hercules was beyond uncomfortable, that was the long and short of it, he was sitting in a living room armchair while Peggy ran downstairs to get them both waters. He had sent Lafayette multiple texts, most of them in caps, but Lafayette hadn’t even read any of them.

This was a recipe for disaster in so many ways, Herc could already taste the bitterness of trouble on his tongue. Because not only was Peggy breaking rules of her own house, but now he was stuck with only a half-created apology lodged uncomfortably in his throat. Nowhere for him to run without causing more problems so he was practically trapped.

Peggy entered the room again and Herc felt his stomach lurch nervously. Her brown eyes would land on him heavily and heat rushed his cheeks. He didn’t know why. Perhaps he was just embarrassed for the way he treated her previously.... yeah...that had to be it. 

Wow, even lying to himself, he didn’t sound believable. 

Peggy handed him the water and flopped down into the seat beside his pulling her legs up to her chest “Speak” She demanded eyes narrowed. 

Hercules opened and closed his mouth a few times but wasn’t finding the set of words that were right to say. She watched him sharply and after a long moment making sure to watch him flounder before she let out a long sigh “Since you can’t find the words to, I’ll start us off. I’ve had a pretty big crush on you for a while now Hercules” she said boldly.

Hercules gaped at her; what the hell was he supposed to say to that?!?!?

She shifted in her seat taking a quick sip of water and steeling herself before continuing “And I don’t think you’re really as cruel or hatful as you were yesterday. Paranoid maybe, but not mean. I do think, though, that you’re oblivious and a bit dull for viewing me as any kind of a threat,” she said more or less muttering the last part. 

Herc stared on and Peggy rolled her eyes “And this isn’t a confession so much as it’s a question, because I’m asking you out on a date,” She said folding her arm, in attempt to appear not as nervous as she was in asking.

“Also, don’t you dare do it out of pity! You want to really piss me off that be the way to go” she added which made Herc flinch slightly his gaze still locked on her with a certain amount of fascination. This girl who he had accused of lying and verbally abused to a degree still wanted to go out with him, and it was kind of inspiring in a weird way.

Hercules considered his options and found himself in a struggle. If he was honest he wouldn’t mind going on a date with Peggy at all. She was beautiful, much smarter than he had originally thought, and he owed her for his earlier actions. But right there was the problem, she didn’t want a date out of guilt and Hercules couldn’t lie and say that he didn’t feel bad and therefore wanted to say yes.

Herc could spot the tenseness in her posture worsening, but alongside that there was that hope in her eyes that made him smile, it was cute. He found her cute.

Well, one date wouldn’t hurt.

“Yeah okay, I’ll go out with you,” he said feeling his cheeks heat up just talking just with accepting but he tried his best to ignore it. Peggy searched his face for a moment eyes darting side to side before a smile split her face and he could see all of the nervous energy expel from her body as she stood. She hugged him around the neck as was still sitting down “YES!!” she cried happily.

Hercules was taken back about her open celebration but hugged her back anyway. Had she’d always smelled like lemons and pine? Was that weird to notice? Dammit was he hugging too light or too hard??

His rapid thought process came to a screeching halt when Peggy pulled back, their faces hovering close to one another. Hercules eyes widened as she pecked his lips and he watched in awe as she stood back up giggling cheekily with a wink. Hercules had to glance away timidly to compose himself.

Yeah, she definitely was cute.

~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for 100 kudos!!!! Never thought others would like my little story about such a odd couple but here we are 11 chapters in and with much more to come. Comment if you'd like and have a wonderful start to the year.


	12. Lets Talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, guess who has another fever lol. I still wanted this chapter out so here I am editing and posting it in bed. You are all wonderful and every comment you give to me is a gift I cherish. I love you guys and thanks for reading!!!

James had to admit, the pancakes John and him had made weren’t half bad. Ever so burnt on the outside and perhaps slightly gooey in the middle, but certainly not bad. John grinned at him cheekily knowing James, who had been ever so skeptical from the start, liked them. In return to his stupid grin, James flicked a blueberry at him. John attempted to dodge but the fruit still hit him in the cheek making them both shake with laughter. It was almost like a dream, James hadn’t had fun like this in so long; basically, not since he had gotten into high school. 

James also took the time to see the many differences between John and Thomas and he didn’t bother stopping himself this time. He did it anyways subconsciously and there wasn’t anything wrong with comparing the two.... right? 

No of course not.

John, for all his toughness, seemed to be more of a gentle soul the longer James spent time with him. He was also less focused then Thomas was, especially when he talked. Thomas always seemed to be thinking about each and every word he would say carefully, like a declaration being written in fine pen. John on the other hand let whatever he desired tumble out of his mouth when he was relaxed, like the jumbled mess of a writer jotting down random ideas on the page absently beside them.

James chewed thoughtfully on his pancakes as John aimlessly talked about his love and hate relationship with pastels and how messily frustrating they could be. James watched the curve of his lips twitch up whenever he paused to think, how the details of his face partially melted away because his outstanding freckles while somehow also sharpening them. He noticed John also seemed to roll his shoulders a lot, he never ran his hand through his hair like most people do, at least not from James observations in the past. Perhaps it was because of how curly it was? Yeah that had to be it, his fingers would become caught and pull on tight tangles like that.

“Earth to James!” John was calling through his cupped hands, grinning goofily, his eyebrows raised. James eyes fluttered back into focus and he sat up clearing his throat cheeks flushed, “Sorry I got a little lost in thought.”

John flicked his hair back flamboyantly “More like lost in my beauty” he hummed batting his eyelashes in an over-the-top way.

James snorted at that and rolled his eyes playfully “Whatever you say John,” who just stuck out his tongue in indignant retaliation. There was a small quiet that fell naturally over them, not as heavy as it had been at the beginning of this project. 

James lifted his gaze back up “So... trespassing or swimming?”

Johns eyes lit up “Ah, trespassing man! Time for baby’s first crime!!!”

~

Lafayette was parked in front of the Schuyler home, to which Alex tilted his head fondly. Eliza and him had met eachother in the back yard to sneak out on numerous occasions here, so it was full of good memories. 

Partly because they never got caught.

But then he remembered why they were there “Yo so how do you think Herc did in there with Peggy?”

“I have no clue, mon ami, Hercules, while bright in many ways, Hercules socially has no class and I worry that might have tripped up his apology. But if things went well, I feel the outcome will hold many surprises for us.”

Alexander stared at him and then groaned rubbing his face “Why you gotta be so cryptic all the time Laf?” he asked but Lafayette hummed in a distracted way staring down at his phone. Alexander pressed his cheek against the glass of the window with a huff watching the fog spread across the glass, utterly bored. He could have been writing or composing an essay but instead he was stuck in a car waiting for his friend to get his ass chewed out.

Luckily for Alexander he didn’t have to wait any longer as he spotted Herc shuffling out of the front door, hands in his pockets and face a stoic mask as usual. Alexander sat up eagerly and watched him hop into the backseat “How did it go?” he asked immediately, and Hercules shrugged.

“Well enough, she accepted my apology” He said simply and as Alexander opened his mouth, that not being nearly enough for him, but Lafayette placed a hand on his shoulder “No more Alexander, there are other things we need to worry about,” He said softly.

Herc raised a concerned eyebrow “What’s up?”

Lafayette handed Alex his phone “Read the last text John sent me out loud so Hercules may hear it as well” he instructed keeping his eyes diligently on the road. Alex noticed he was speeding more than usual.

Arching an eyebrow Alex began to read “Hey Laf how violent did you use to be before we met? Pre- pacifist or whatever you call it?”

“And has Alexander ever lied to you? Like big lie to you?”

“What kind of stuff are you guys keeping from me......”

Alexander looked at Laf “What the hell is this?” he asked the tremor of fear clear in his voice.

Laf sighed softly “That is the message I received this morning” he said his face hard. Hercules blew out a surprised breath “That’s.... whoa.... Where is he getting all this from? Last time we saw him he wasn’t acting strange or asking stuff like this at all. This is kinda out of the blue.”

Alex chewed his lip “Well isn’t that how John works? Fine till he’s not.”

Lafayette’s eyes were sharp when they landed on Alexander and he lifted his hands up “I’m sorry, I’m sorry stupid thing to say” he relented quickly. Lafayette trained his eyes back on the road “This leads me to believe that someone is toying with John” Laf said.

Hercules became really quiet after that, Alexander on the other hand panicking “Wait why is he asking if I’ve lied to you before? Does he think I’m lying to him? Is he talking a-about Eliza? But he hasn’t even asked about why I’ve been out so much lately!”

“Wait you and Eliza Schuyler?” Asked Hercules raising his eyebrows.

Alexander tilted his head and scratched the back of his neck sheepishly “Um, yeah about that-”

“That’s funny because I have a date with Peggy now.”

“WHAT!? YOU GOT A DATE WITH HER-” Alexander began yelling and Laf abruptly turned into a side street bringing the car to a screaming halt. The car went silent, the only sound being made was Lafayette taking a few controlled breaths. Then he spoke “Dates, relationships and gossip need to be set aside for a moment. We are going to get home and talk about John, and John only? Understood?” he said coolly as he could.

His two passengers nodded obediently and Laf flipped around the car around and continued on the street home.

~

James could hear John snickering like a child as he watched him struggle over the wire fence. James gave him a stony glare “Stop laughing asshole” He snapped before returning to the difficult task at hand. John had to know that with James short stature and slightly pudgy form this was ten times harder for him. Add on top it was his first time ever really climbing a fence like... at all.

As James finally threw over his left leg successfully the world started tipping sideways. Luckily John noticed immediately when James began to lose his balance at the top and ran over hopping up on to the fence to steady James with one supportive hand on his hip. He guided him down after that, his one arm was strong enough to practically hold the smaller boy up. With James safely on solid ground they continued walking on the grassy hills towards the horizon. 

“Is this really trespassing? There was only one fence....” James glanced to John but he was already grinning at him.

“Well I wasn’t going to overwhelm you with something too advanced, you nearly killed yourself back there anyway- Ow! Okay sorry jeez!” John rubbed his now aching shoulder and James grumbled unclenching his fist.

“Seriously though...” James nagged

John hummed “Seriously? Yes, this is private property. But I think whoever owns it doesn’t really check over it often....... or even visits it. Long as we don’t go past the rotting barn on the farthest hill we should be fine” he said shrugging. James eyes moved to watch the melting colors of the setting sun. They walked in silence for a little longer, when James looked over to John and was thrown back to only a few days ago, John leaning on his motorcycle, his face illuminated by golden ray’s of light reflecting on his freckles, speckled and prominent.

James felt his cheek heat up annoyingly and he puffed out a sigh. 

They made it to the largest hill and James refused to show that the walk had made him a bit breathless, but it totally did. They sat down on the soft grass a breeze fluttering through the air and over them “What do we do now?” asked James pulling at loose threads on his shirt nervously.

“Talk.”

“Talk?”

“Yep talk.”

“About what?”

“Anything you want” said John as he decided to lay his head down on James thighs, whose heart went into a small panic attack. First of all, he wasn’t interesting enough for that! What could he even say? Second of all, wow Johns hair brushed his hand and it was so soft, he wasn’t prepared for that. 

“Okay fine. I’ll take pity on your introverted ass and I’ll start. Lemme see...... uh, I actually don’t know my friends that well” John stated with a expression on his face that alluded to that he had been thinking about this a lot. 

Now listening, James could do that. He was very good at that. 

“Okay elaborate.”

John bit his lip gazing off into the setting sun “I’m kinda of... the newest in group? I started hanging with them at the end of the freshman year and in reality, I was mostly there for Alex, it wasn’t till I came out completely I really started being a part of the group you know?” 

James nodded, he absentmindedly began petting Johns curls back “And I sometimes think they hide things from me, thinking it would be for my own good. But its really bullshit, I’d rather they’d be honest with me.... I know they tip toe around me too. Like I’m a time bomb.”

“Why do you think that is?”

John hesitated and sighed closing his eyes “Because I am one. I didn’t.... I didn’t take Alexander breaking up with me as well as I pretended to. And all that smiling through the pain and shoving down my emotions backfired on me bad. Super bad. I exploded on Alexander one night without warning before running away afterward. The next morning, I just showed up like nothing had happened. And they all just went along with it,” by this point James was massaging Johns scalp relaxingly, he used to do that to Thomas when he was upset too... he hadn’t in a while though.

“Well even though they haven’t made the best choices with you per say, or how much they may be hiding from you, I can tell you one thing for sure John,” he waited till Johns eyes opened and looked up at him “They really really care about you. To their own detriment, they care about you.... its real, I can tell.”

“How so?”

“Because I know what fake friendships look like, I’m surrounded by them every day” he replied and John didn’t seem surprised by his answer. 

There next silence that came was much longer before. James decided it was his turn to speak up “I never knew my parents.”

Whoa, James realized a bit late how heavy that sounded, “I mean- like I knew them- but I didn’t really, you know?” he corrected lamely. John blinked up at him, his undivided attention on him. James had to clear his closing throat and glance away from Johns keen green eyes to continue.

“Everyone was so sad when they died.... that is except me... I rarely spent actual time with them so it seemed kinda of weird. Like I was sad but not... as sad as everyone expected I guess? I was more torn up when my aunt fired my nanny who then moved out of town. That was the women who raised me, not my mother who I saw maybe every other day. But everyone was so expectant of me to be devastated, so I just played pretend because I hated disappointing people, especially adults. No one got it but-” he stopped himself, he probably shouldn’t talk about Thomas with John who is on less than friendly grounds with him.

“Except Thomas Jefferson, huh?” said John softly.

Dammit never mind.

James swallowed and nodded stiffly “Yeah, he and his parents had a ‘purely professional’ relationship, as Thomas like to put it. Just like mine with me, so we connected with that” he said. 

John reached up slowly and squeezed his hand gently. James wasn’t even shocked that it calmed him automatically.

“My mom used to like me” whispered John and his blinking increased, eye shining in the light “I-I was so happy when I was with her, all the time.... until I told h-her-” he cut himself off and tears slipped down his cheeks. James moved before thinking and pulled John up into his arms, hugging him tight.

“I’m so sorry John.” 

“Don’t be. James, out of everyone you have nothing, absolutely nothing, to apologize to me for.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Talkin the talk but will they walk the walk?


	13. We All Move Forward With Promise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yooo its finally here, some of this chapter I'm really proud of and other parts I may have rushed but oh well. Hope you're all having a wonderful day. Thanks for reading!

Angelica watched as Peggy bounced on her bare heels, a gleeful energy radiating from her as she washed the pan in her hands. Angelica narrowed her eyes in suspicion, Peggy hated when she had to do the dishes so this was beyond bizarre to see. Eliza padded into the kitchen next humming gently to herself as she opens the refrigerator pulling out carrots, lettuce, and tomatoes for the dinner salad, a scarf adorning her neck.

I was literally 65 degrees outside. 

Angelica scrutinized them for a long moment before standing up “Alright you two what’s going on here?” she demanded. Both of their heads whipped around, two brown pairs of eyes wide staring at her startled.

They both had something to hide, call it sisters intuition, Angelica could just sense it.

“What are you referring to?” Eliza was the first to recover turning back the cutting board as she chopped off the dead ends of the lettuce stiffly. Peggy picked up the casual tone as well tossing on a smirk “Yeah Angie you gotta be a bit more specific than that” she chirped lifted herself to sit on the counter, legs dangling down. But the attempt of causality was in vain, Angelica could clearly see through Peggy’s nonchalant demeanor, she was betraying herself by tapping her fingers against the counter restlessly. 

Peggy never was a good liar.

Angelica was teeming with suspicion now as she stretched back against her chair tilting her head slightly, her gaze focused back on the soft teal knit scarf Eliza was wearing. Angelica rose from her seat and made her way across the kitchen purposefully, Eliza didn’t stand a chance, she turned and she was suddenly trapped. Angelica whipped off the scarf in one fluid motion to revealed Eliza’s neck.

Hikeys. A few days old perhaps. 

Eliza yelped, making an effort to snatch back her scarf but Angelica held it up high in a wad just out of her reach triumphantly. Peggy hollered with laughter clapping her hands “Ha!! Busted!!!” she cried out.

Eliza gasped cheeks flushing pink “Peggy! I thought we were a team?!” 

“Pffftt, when did I ever say that?”

Eliza’s mouth dropped open in such betrayal and she stomped her foot “Excuse me!? Fine, okay then, how about the fact Peggy had Hercules Mulligan over when no one was in the house!!” squeaked out Eliza indignantly causing Peggy to nearly fall off the counter, face covered in sheepish guilt. 

“H-hey! How do you even know that!?”

“I saw him leave, you’re not as sneaky as you think.”

“That’s not fair-”

Angelica sighed heavily wrapping her slender arms tightly around each of their shoulders leading them out to the living room as they continued to bickered. She made them both sit down on the couch before she gazed at Eliza expectantly.

“Alright Eliza, who is it?” she asked and Eliza’s face flushed even more and her fingers meshed together in a death grip “U-uh, do you really need to know?”

“Eliza.” Angelica said warningly

Eliza swallowed “Its Alexander Hamilton” she said faintly. Angelica threw up her eyebrows, a train wreck of feelings slammed through her heart and splitting her mind. Alexander and her had a history, small as it may be, it was one she didn’t want to think about. She still kept her composure and smiled gently “See that wasn’t so hard was it?”

“Whoa, no shit, how long?” asked Peggy excitedly bouncing on the cushion beside Eliza. 

“You don’t need to know that!!” 

“Oh, hell yeah we do!”

“Alright enough.” Angelica interjected once more between the two, she smiled softly and moved plopping down between them on the couch moved pulling them both into a one-armed hug “I’m just happy for you two” She said quietly “Be careful, make good choices and don’t be afraid to talk to me, okay? Promise me?”

They both hugged her back immediately “Promise Angie,” they replied. 

“Good, now back to the kitchen both of you haven’t finished your jobs.” She said, Peggy groaned dramatically as Eliza dragged her back to the kitchen laughing.

Angelica stood and made a beeline for her room eyes stinging. She barely made it to her own room, locking the door behind her, before she collapsed onto the ground hands covering her face. Her cheeks now hot and wet with tears, chest stuttering. Confusion flooded her and a the ice cold embrace of loneliness surrounded her.

Why, why, why. 

Why couldn’t she just be like them.

Why couldn’t she be normal.  
~  
Aarons arm tightened firmly around Theo’s waist as he knocked on the large oak door to Lafayette’s home. His grip only stressed more when an immense man answered the door staring down at them bald, well built, and a face like stone “You must be Aaron and Theodosia?” 

They both nodded and Theo’s calming hand intertwined with his, Aaron forced himself to find his voice again “And you are?” 

He held out an equal frighteningly giant hand “George Washington, Lafayette’s partner.”

Well wasn’t that just peachy, Aaron made a mental note not to upset Lafayette in anyway shape or form.

As Aaron stared at the mans hand Theo took charge and placed a stunning smile upon her lips “It’s nice to meet you George” she said kindly taking her hand in his. Aaron felt relief skitter down his spine as the hard lines in Georges face relaxed, the man stepped aside for them to enter the house. 

Aaron had to admit the size and eloquence of the home shocked him, he didn’t know why, he knew Lafayette came from money and had an obvious passion for style. Theo was already sweeping George in with her undeniable charm the two got into chatting about the house and who lived there like they were old friends. God, he loved her to no end. 

They made their way to the living room where a girl clad in mostly red and black sat on the couch watching TV. Aaron wracked his brain to think of where he’d seen her before and remembered her name was Maria, she had graduated from their school a year ago. He hadn’t known she hung out with Lafayette’s crowd.

Guess he was going to be learning a lot of new things.

His train of thought was interrupted by a question from his left “Is a queen large bed enough for the both of you?” asked George raising a large eyebrow, yes large eyebrow, everything about this man seemed to be large...... and intimidating.

He bobbed his head “Oh yeah that’s plenty, perfect” He was expecting they would get a pair of storage couches or an old futon begging to be thrown out, again he didn’t know why, he had just assumed. 

Theo sighed softly and leaned her head against his shoulder tiredly. George caught her exhaustion and smiled “Why don’t you two goes take a look at the room, it’s down the hall first on your left. Give me your keys and I’ll unload your bags.” Aaron didn’t argue and handed over his keys before he was being pulled down the hallway by Theo.

Theo’s grip held him loosely, he knew she was scrapping the bottom of the barrel of what energy she had left, she needed a good night sleep. They got inside the room, the queen size bed sat by the window with a desk and computer kitty cornered on the left side of the room across from it. 

Aaron helped Theo into the bed and tucked her in under the blankets soundly kissing hthe crown of her head affectionately. She grinned up at him “Aaron we are the luckiest unlucky people” she proclaimed and Aaron huffed a laugh as he stroked her cheek “Yeah, I think it’s a good look for us hm?” she yawned with a nod.

“Yes, I rather do” she mumbled eyes fluttering shut. Then she was out like a light within a minute.

Aaron watched her for a long moment humming softly, and he really did feel lucky, things were not perfect but he had Theo, and a roof over his head. That was good enough for him. A quiet, almost inaudible knock came to the door. Aaron stood opening it to see George carrying all of their belongings with his two arms like it was easy. 

Jesus this man was daunting just to be around.

Aaron smiled uncertainly grabbing one of the bags and letting him in to put the others down. George’s heavy hand then landed on his shoulder “Why don’t you come out to the kitchen with me? Laf and the others will be here soon,” he hummed.

Aaron gulped while he was lead out of the room and into the kitchen; Maria had now migrated to the small kitchen table and she waved at him “Aaron Burr, right?” she asked, her voice soft like velvet.

He smiled smoothly “Yes, Maria I remember you from last year” He said politely and she laughed quietly “Not one of my best years I’ll admit.”

Aaron raised a questioning eyebrow but she waved her hand “Don’t worry about that though. Hey, Laf texted me you might be needing a job soon? We have an opening at the place I work at for another waiter.”

“Really?”

“Yeah lemme know and I’ll get you an interview” she said smiling sweetly.

Aaron didn’t have time to answer in thanks when a voice snapped behind him “Sit down Burr we’ve got some shit to talk about,” Alexanders voice was sharp and unpleasant like always. Glaring Aaron sat in one of the kitchen table chairs beside Maria. Alex and George sat in the other two while Hercules carried in two more chairs in for him and Lafayette.

Lafayette glided in and sat down swiftly, the normal glow of joy absent from his eyes “Alright let’s talk about John.”

Oh boy.

~

James and John made it back to the Laurens mansion right before it was dusk. James stretched and yawned softy “Ugh, I don’t want to go to school tomorrow,” He muttered.

John chuckled “Neither do I but-” he tossed James his helmet which he caught this time without complication “The good news is we get to kick everyone in our history classes ass with our project of perfection.”

James smiled gently “Of course,” he watched John pull out his bike from the garage.

“Hey John can I ask you something?”

Johns lifted his head “Yeah?”

“Why are your parents never home?” he asked gently.

John leaned his bike on the kickstand and grimaced “Uhh, it’s.... complicated? Both of them are really into their jobs and usually spend most of their time in the city. I’m usually here alone, because all of my siblings are out of the house. I mean this is like the family vacation home that I just live in..... I guess,” he muttered shrugging. 

James didn’t push it anymore “Oh okay......” there was silence for a long moment before James sucked in a breath “Hey, this Wednesday my aunt will be going on another trip to the city by herself. My house will be free and I think it’s only fair to repay for the whole weekend I’ve spent at here, do wanna to hang out?” he asked anxiously. John chuckled quietly and nodded “Yeah, that would be awesome.”

Johns smile made James heart flip within in his chest and this weird burning need to keep talking came over him “A-and you know I’m here for you right? Don’t hesitate to call o-or text if things get rough with you parents or a-anything really” He knew he had to be blushing now. 

John placed a hand on his shoulder and squeezed “Okay, but only if you promise to talk to me when you have issues with stuff like your aunt or Thomas. Deal?” 

In a moment of blind impulsion James moved close to John and pecked his cheek firmly. He pulled back “Deal,” he breathed in promise before shoving his helmet over his head and clambering onto the bike. John looked a bit shell shocked and James rolled his eyes snapping his fingers “Earth to Laurens, come on I gotta get home.”

“Right! Right sorry” he stuttered scrambling to put his helmet on and hopping on the bike himself, revving it up. James found himself not regretting the small kiss, he didn’t know why not. There were a wide plethora of reason why that was a stupid move, but the warm feeling his chest melted all those worries away as he laid his head relaxed on the curve of Johns back the entire ride home. 

Listening to his thrumming heartbeat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Aaron being half in awe of George and half completely terrified of him.


	14. To Strangers We Speak and Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whooo this is building up some of my favorite moments to write, also the next chapter will come early (Currently editing it now)!! And also, also the chapter following that one will have the scene that started this entire fic's idea and I'm freaking jazzed I've finally made it this far in the story. Anyway enough gushing, I love you all, thanks for reading!

Lafayette’s lips were press in a thin stressed line as he fretting within the confines of his mind about all the things going wrong with John. In all honesty Lafayette only desired to hold John close and protect him from everything and everyone, but he didn’t want to smother him quite like he had done to Alexander earlier on in their friendship, which nearly broke it.

Both Alexander and John had independent personalities that tended to challenge and push against Lafayette’s own mothering nature. So, he just watched from a respectable distance and gave advice when asked, which wasn’t very often. That being said in situations like this with vague messages paired with a possibility of one big misunderstanding, he refused to just stand to the side.

Laf’s eyes landed on Aaron and he laced his fingers together while resting his chin on them; a classic power play stance never hurt after all. He had Herc read out the message again so everyone at the table would be on the same page before starting.

“Aaron, not to accuse you of something you have yet to do, but I implore you to be honest in answering my questions. No matter who you may want to protect.”

Aaron slightly straightened up in his chair “The only one I have a need to protect is in one of your guest rooms sleeping. I’ll tell you my honest view, I promise” he said firmly.

Alex grunted disbelievingly “Laf do you really think it’s a good idea to trust him with-” Alex’s comment died in his mouth with the look he received from his French friend. 

Aaron sighed “Look, like I said, I’ll be honest to you. I’m not taking this kindness shown to me for granted, it’s the least I can do,” he stated glaring to Alex slightly.

Laf nodded tautly “How close are you with James Madison?”

Aaron arched his brow like he hadn’t been expecting that “We’re good friends I’d say; I’ve hung out with him a couple times alone. I tend to like him without Thomas attached to his side, but that’s a rare occurrence” he answered.

Laf made a noise in agreement “Indeed...... Would you describe him as manipulative in any way?” Hercules shot him a look as to ask why that would be important, but he didn’t verbally question, trusting Lafayette to know what he was doing. Alex was squirming in his seat but managed to keep quiet like the others.

Aaron raised an eyebrow “James manipulative? Uhhh, no not really. James is more reserved and, uh, studious really. You know the constantly tired and a total crowd pleaser good boy, kind of person, not the scheming type. Honestly, not the type of guy that’s usually in the social group he’s in either. He had Thomas and his valedictorian title to kinda place him there......I wonder sometimes if that’s what he really wanted though,” Aaron mused.

“Why do you say that?” Maria asked softly.

Aaron hesitated and then shrugged “Well, unless Thomas addresses him he’s checked out with the group or his nose is in a book..... I mean...” he leaned back, deep in thought for a moment. “Those two have- they have something different, just the vibe of them together is very different. I’ve never seen friends that know eachother that well, polar opposites for that matter. Not to mention Thomas acts like a dick whenever they seem to be arguing and James gets ridiculously quiet.” He looked up to see everyone’s eyes wide and intent on him “What?”

Alex let out a long breath and slumped back in his chair, “Oh my god John was fucking right,” he said “Like I know I didn’t take it too seriously at first but I think he was actually right” he said his gaze moving to Lafayette. 

“What was he right about?” asked Aaron, George and Maria in unison.

Laf’s eyes landed on Aaron “With the more evidence that seems pile up.... Its seems that there is a strong chance Madison and Jefferson may be more than friends.”

Aaron blinked taken aback before his face fell back into thought “I mean.... That’s actually not impossible to fathom I guess” He muttered.

Hercules hummed “Lafayette did you see something else?” he asked knowingly and Laf sighed rubbing his eyes. “Yes, Hercules I did. The day I left to get George from the train station I overheard an exchange from the two of them.... It was definitely heated. Jefferson was adamant that Madison switch partners so he would not work with John anymore. It couldn’t be mistaken for anything but jealously, and then Madison ended it with telling Jefferson to go off with his girlfriend, which sounded equally as jealous,” he threw up his hand up, palm facing Alexander who took a large breath, most likely to go off on him for keeping things from them “I didn’t speak about it because I wanted John to be here, which he hasn’t been all weekend, Alexander. Things have changed now with his highly cryptic message.”

Alex’s mouth closed with a sharp click of his teeth and he crossed his arms like an annoyed toddler. 

Maria frowned “Well what does this have to do with John?”

Aaron answered that “Well if I had to infer anything James and John are probably getting along in working on the project together, which Thomas probably doesn’t like. Ugh, this is all making so much more sense now, holy shit, there were so many times it was obvious.”

Lafayette started to bite his lip “You’re sure James isn’t manipulative at all, or even just petty?”

Aaron shook his head “I think I would have picked up on that by now, he really does stay out of others people’s business and is closed off about his own. If its manipulative you’re searching for look in Thomas’s direction before James. He likes to fuck with people, I’ve seen him do it.”

“That fucker I wouldn’t put it past hi” Sneered Alex in disgust and Lafayette had to agree. Perhaps his original approach was wrong then “John has spent the whole weekend with James” Said Lafayette.

“How do you know that?” Asked Hercules.

“He told me.”

“He wouldn’t tell me when I asked,” said Alex quietly.

“Not now Alex, stay on track,” admonished Maria seriously.

“Well” George finally spoke up at the table “From a detached view and with the little information I’ve heard it seems that this Jefferson character is becoming more stressed with John and Madison’s improving relationship. He could be threatening/attacking John by black mailing him or giving him out of context information about his close friend’s past, in turn making his doubts stronger in all of you.”

Laf was unable to help the smile that crept onto his face and he leaned closer to George “I couldn’t agree more.”

“Don’t be weird” Said Alexander and Laf rolled his eyes at him. 

Aaron made a small noise “So this message, John had sent you just this morning?”

“Yep, I sent it bright and early.”

Everyone’s head whipped around to the entrance of the kitchen.

Alex sucked in a quick breath for the rest of them “John....”

~

James pulled covers over his aunt and place a glass of water carefully on her bedside table along with two Tylenol for the morning. Kissing her forehead gently, he moved to exit the bedroom to hear her rasp out to him “I love you J.”

He glanced back at her, her eyes still close, hair a frizzled dark halo around her head “I love you too aunty” he said gently before closing the door behind him. 

The digital clock on his phone read 9:43 and he sighed not even feeling tired. Some nights could be like this, sleep wouldn’t come until the late-night hours or other times it would come directly after dinner. But as if he knew, suddenly a text from Thomas buzzed his phone.

From Thomas:  
Hey, parents gone, wanna come over tonight?

Of course, James said yes instantly and went to put jeans on, briefly glancing at the text back from Thomas saying he’d come pick him up now. James waited a soft excitement radiating off him and hurried to the door at the expected knock. 

When he opened it the last person he wanted to see was Martha.

She was in a green mini skirt and black crop top with a small star pattern on it. Over it Thomas’s varsity jacket sat draped over her shoulders. “James I’m so glad you agreed to come!!” she said bouncing up and down in her heels. 

James stared at her dumbly “I uh-” but she was already grabbing his hand and pulling him down the porch steps “You never go to one of Thomas and I’s parties, you always got something going on. Finally caught you on a night you were free!” she kept talking on about who was there and the drinks they had collected for it. She led him across the street to where Thomas’s black jeep sat running, Thomas rolled down the window grinning at him. Martha trotted over to the passenger side door. 

James was glaring at Thomas who just winked “Get in James, you could use a night of fun!” 

James wasn’t stupid enough to make a scene in front of Martha but he knew he would be talking about this extensively with Thomas once they were alone; he reluctantly slid into the backseat of the car. Martha chatted at him about anything her mind seemed to wander too and James did the bare minimum in responding, but she didn’t seem to notice. James thought to himself was she buzzed? She had to be, usually Martha was talkative but not with absolutely no restraint. James shot Thomas a venomous look whenever he gazed at him from the rearview mirror. 

They arrived at Thomas’s home and James could spot the lights and people inside from the window and internally groaned, why had Thomas fucking tricked him into this? Martha hopped out of the car scurrying into the house without them.

James considered just stubbornly staying in the cars backseat but Thomas caught him off guard by opening the back door and joining him in the back slickly. Suddenly James was being pressed against the leather seat as Thomas kissed his breath away “Fuck, I know what your gonna say, but I just, fuck, I wanted to see you so bad” he rumbled between kisses that were making James dizzy. 

“Y-you- Ah! S-saw me just this morning a-and we spent last night together!” he said trying not whimper as Thomas kissed hungrily along his neck. Thomas chuckled sending glorious vibrations along his skin “I guess I just love you that much” he whispered meeting James eyes adoringly. All of James pervious anger dissipated as Thomas placed another firm kiss upon his lips. 

The made out for a few minutes and Thomas was becoming more handsy and James squeaked when his hand found it way past his belt and into his pants “T-Thomas hey, no, we are not in the car!”

Thomas chuckled and pulled his hand way “Okay sorry, sorry” he said press little apologetic kisses along James jawline “But hey, everyone knows we gotta show up at school tomorrow, so the party won’t go that long. I bet Martha will pass out or someone will take her home at some point. So, the rest of the night....” he licked his lips “Will be for us Jemmy, just stick it out a little bit. For me?” Brown demanding embers stared into James soul and he caved “Okay... okay...” 

Thomas clapped his hands “Wonderful, and feel free to enjoy the party too, okay babe?” James rolled his eyes “Oh yeah, because this is so my scene.” He muttered making Thomas snort as he opened the car door and they got out. 

James took a deep breath staring at the house thrumming with music and annoying neon lights. Then he glanced to Thomas who was smiling that sugar sweet smile at him. 

“Love you Jemmy” he whispered.

“Ha,” James grinned indulgently “You better, the only person I’d ever go to a party for is you.”

They headed inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to anyone whose ever commented on this story and especially those who do it chapter to chapter, you all brighten my day and make me want to write the best story I possibly can <3


	15. The Longest Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is long but its a ride my friends, buckle up. Love you all enjoy the chapter.

Inside the house, half the people in the living room yelled out to James upon seeing him. A fresh anxiety bubble began to develop within James as he waved weakly to them, god he really did hate parties. He followed Thomas to the couch where King, Monroe, Lee and a few girls he vaguely recognized from school were sitting and drinking. The music and chatter enveloped them, making it hard to hear anyone not hollering at him. There were people practically everywhere, James guessed that half of the school had to be there. 

King spotted James and grinned tossing him a beer, which he luckily caught “Took you two long enough, what the hell, Martha got in here ages before you two.”

James hoped Thomas would dispel Kings curiosity but Thomas simply shrugged and said “Talking about some shit that’s not your business” while flopping onto the couch next to Lee. Kings eyes narrowed, mouth opening again to questions Thomas’s weak claim but James felt a sudden urge to shut him up “It was about my aunt, she keeps passing out around our house and I was asking Thomas for advice, if you must know” he said deadpanning.

King did indeed shut up after that and Monroe picked the conversation back up feeling how tense things were getting. James took a small sip of beer not minding the taste, although he still believed wine was better. 

The night progressed and for the next two hours like most parties, things got louder and everyone became more fucked up on some kind of substance within the house. Despite it all, James managed to do relatively well, leaving whenever the conversations that were no interest to him to hide.   
At one point a very drunk Martha latched onto his waist and cried to him about how Theodosia and Aaron weren’t answering her text to come, making her sad. He sighed heavily and patted her back “You’ll be alright Martha” he said. He was able to get her talking about books which was a much easier conversation to endure rather than her whining.

Only on his second beer James watched the clock hit midnight as he headed to the kitchen bar in search of some water. He was shocked to find Angelica Schuyler, alone, sitting on the floor with a few bottles scattered around her precariously. It was an extremely alarming sight to see, he had never known Angelica to be a hard partier, or a heavy drinker, and not only that but she seemed to be here alone. James hadn’t seen Peggy or Eliza at this party at all. 

The eldest Schuyler sister hiccupped while clutching a vodka bottle to her chest. James noticed the runs in her makeup and the unmistakable red rims around her eyes as she stared at the ground, she hadn’t seemed to notice him yet. He cleared his throat “Angelica?” Her head bobbed up, black curls bouncing in her face. She lifted her arm, poised to toss the vodka bottle at him before she processed who he was “Jammmesss?” she slurred in question.

Whoa, she was pretty far gone.

He swallowed “U-um hey, you alright?” He asked with concern and she muttered something unintelligible and patted the spot beside her on the ground. He approached her and lowed himself to the linoleum kitchen floor to her right. She promptly lowered her head to his shoulder “I hateee every-*hic*-thing, James. Mmmy life’s a fuckin’ joke” She garbled beside him, tears pooling in her glazed over eyes.  
James forced himself to set aside his panic at seeing Angelica, the confident, intelligent and terrifying Angelica, so vulnerable and upset. With a deep breath he made eye contact with her “And why is that Angelica?” he asked in the most supportive voice he could muster.

All she did was shrug her shoulders hopelessly. 

Well that wasn’t helpful at all.

James genuinely liked Angelica, he liked each of the Schuyler sister really. They were kind and while not straight laced by any means they seemed to have a hold on their rare bad decision making. So Angelica drinking herself into a stupor at a party in which her sisters weren’t even at was definitely odd. 

Angelica spoke back up “Sssssom-things wrong with me,” she whispered. James brow furrowed “Angelica.... what could be wrong with you? From my perspective, your great” he said honestly becoming increasingly worried.

She still refused to lift her head but her hand tightened over his. Suddenly the bar style kitchen door creaked open and James spotted Thomas peeking in. His smile was lazy and eyes ever so blood shot, he probably was high along with being drunk by now “Hey what going-”

A bottle went flying hitting the wall beside the door making Thomas flinch and curse. Angelica flipped him off “Leaveee us alone Thom-*hic*-ass” she snapped.   
Thomas locked James in a strange gaze before scowling flipping Angelica off in return before spinning around and leaving.

Great, now he’d have to address that later with him as well. Probably in the morning actually, when Thomas was actually sober. Ugh, would this party never end? 

His attention turned back to Angelica who was staring at him “Jamesss... you’re allwaays nice. For a-a guy yooou aren’t too *hic* bad. Nice nice nice,” she drifted off head resting practically on his chest by now, he was becoming progressively more uncomfortable.

“U-uh thank you I guess?”

“I don’t hhhhate you”

“I’m glad for that.”

“But I hhhhate *hic* myself.”

“Why?”

Her eyes locked with his again and before his brain could process it Angelica smashed her lips onto his. Automatically James body went to recoil but she was clinging to the collar of his shirt with a death grip, his stomach rolled with spiking waves of nausea. But as fast as the kiss came it was gone as Angelica shove herself off him and was scrambling back away from him “I can’t dooo it- fuck- I-I can’t dooo it, nooo” she was clawing at her hair and sobbing with her hands shaking. 

James wiped his mouth and took a few deep breaths willing the sick feeling in his throat to go away before grabbing her wrists softly, he knew a developing panic attack when he saw one. “Come with me, you need to come with me, where it’s quiet” he said loud enough to be heard over her sobbing.

He pulled her up gently and she pliantly leaned into his hold, following him nails digging into his arm making him wince. He walked her back as quickly as he could out of the kitchen and down a more abandoned hallway to where he knew a spare bedroom was located. He closed and locked the door behind him hoping that no one had seen them, this was not something he wanted to explain to anyone. He sat Angelica on the bed, she had stopped crying relatively fast and now was biting onto her knuckle rocking back and forth slightly. 

For someone so in control all the time James could infer that Angelica didn’t like the feeling of being uselessly drunk. He knelt in front of her and sighed, wanting to feel angry at her for forcing a kiss on him, which he still felt pangs of shivers from just thinking about, but in the end, he just felt sorry for her. She was currently a mess and obviously there was something seriously wrong here and the way she recoiled as much as he did from the act. James had an inkling of why that was but he knew now wasn’t the time to bring it up.

“I-I sorry *hic* *hic* I’m so sssorrrry J-James I-I *hic* shouldn’t hhha- ” 

“Angelica I’m gonna call your sister to come pick you up.... we’ll talk about tonight....We’ll just deal with it at a later date okay?” she sniffed and nodded her head in agreement. He dug into his pocket for his phone and called Eliza. 

“James? It’s almost 1 in the morning what-”

“I know, I’m sorry Eliza. I’m assuming you didn’t know that Angelica is over here at Thomas’s party. She’s very very drunk too and needs someone to pick her up. She’s ......uh.... emotionally distraught.”

“Oh my god, she’s at a party?! She must have left when Peggy and I went to sleep” The blatant worry seeped into Eliza’s voice and her could hear shuffling around on the other side of the call “I’ll be there in about 10. Please stay on the phone with me. How is she doing right now?” she asked.

James glanced to see Angelica was now lying unconscious on the bed “Um, she just passed out. She’s been slurring her words and uh, she got pretty upset at one point” He said voice shaking the stress crashing onto him all at once.

“This is so unlike her,” there was the sound of a door opening and closing quietly on the other end along with the unlocking beep of a car “Why would she go alone?” Eliza muttered mostly likely to herself. 

James swallowed “Look Eliza, she uh- she...” he stopped himself; was it really his place to talk about the break down Angelica had without her permission?

“What? She didn’t hurt you or yell at you, did she?”

“No, no nothing like that, it’s just uh, she threw up! Yes, she threw up, I just wanted to let you know!” He lied swiftly.

“I’m so sorry, thank you, so much for helping her, I’m almost there” she continued thanking him and he stayed on the phone with her until she arrived at the house. He let her in the room and she immediately moved to her sister, talking quietly to her and slowly forcing her to sit up. James stayed by the door making sure no one tried to barge in.

Eventually, Eliza got Angelica back up on her feet, she was heavily relying on Eliza to keep her up right as they half walked half stumbled out of room. Eliza whispered one last thank you to James as they left. 

James looked down the hall to see the party was still going but was at least coming down from its peak. So, James saw the sisters out making sure to open the door for them. He sighed closing the front door behind them thinking to himself that this party was never going to end. He didn’t know why he trusted Thomas’s word that it would, it was nearly 1 A.M. by now and people were still everywhere scattered around the property.

Speaking of Thomas his familiar laugh bubbled up from his right on the couch. Martha was sitting on his lap head buried in the crook of his neck, one of his hands holding her waist. His eyes met James for a moment and Thomas blinked before glancing away to kiss Martha deeply and ignoring him. 

James took the hint and went out the door into the night, ignoring the questioning calls of Lee and Seabury behind him. 

He just kept on walking.

~

John kept his eyes on Lafayette who was rising carefully from his chair “John we-”

“Having a little meeting without me, kinda rude, now isn’t it?” John commented hands moving to his pockets, shoulders shrugging nonchalantly, but in his eyes a fire grew. Lafayette sensed this and stepped forward carefully “John we’ve been waiting for you,” he said voice calm as the sea on a clear day.

“Oh, I can see that Lafayette. Whole gangs here.... oh, wait that’s right” he spun around jabbing his finger in Aarons direction “What the fuck is Burr doing here?” Lafayette opened his mouth to answer but John was already cutting him off “I’m mean never thought he of all people would be the one you’d expose my personal shit too but hey gotta keep it interesting, don’t ya?”

Lafayette’s mouth closed his gaze weakened under Johns accusing glare. George was then standing, a defensive air surrounding him as he moved beside his boyfriend “John listen we-” he started before being interrupted. 

“Fuck off, don’t act like we’re friends.”

Hercules was also standing now “Hey hey, come on John, you don’t mean that.” 

John was feeling progressively trapped the more people were standing up to corner him, even Maria was up and walking towards him slowly. Her still healing lip curled down in a gentle frown “We are always and only here to help you, that text scared us and we didn’t know what to do, so we asked Aaron for advice. He’s also here for other reason too.”

Johns flames were doused for the moment by her but his heat only wavered “What reason though why am so in the dark to all this? And really, all you were asking him for was advice?” he arched an unbelieving brow. 

“Why would we lie to you Jack, we care about you.” 

Johns head snapped to Alex who was still sitting up straight in his chair and staring up at him. John could hear Hercules cursing under his breath behind him.

John gave a humorless smile “Couldn’t keep your mouth shut, could you Hamilton?” He said coldly. Alex flinched at hearing his last name leaving Johns lips, that was never good. John turned and walked up to him, ignoring the others talking at him from behind, they sounded so far away compared to the blood rushing in his ears. 

“I don’t know, why would you lie to me Alexander?”

“I’ve never lied to you” Alex snapped indignantly.

“You just did it again,” John shot back as the tension grew in the room. Alexanders posture was defensive and more importantly anxious like he had something to hide. Aaron looked like he wanted to run for the hills being caught in a dangerous crossfire but not daring to get up.

John leaned down “Go ahead, call me Jack all you want. Distracting me with long dead pet names from when we were together won’t work anymore. Stop trying to bribe me with endearments because it’s honestly insulting. Why don’t you man up Hamilton and tell me about all the times you’ve lied to me.”

Alex went silent.

John shifted back to the others “Hell, while we’re at it, tell me about all the lies you all have told me. Or even just explain why you treat me like I’m a fragile child who will break at everything and anything.”

Lafayette growled “John Laurens, sometimes we treat you like a child because you act like one!” he yelled. 

“Oh, so being offended when you are fucking spreading around my questions, that I ask you Lafayette, only fucking you, is acting like a child?”

“I told the others because I was concerned and it involved them as well!”

“Oh yeah, that’s a stable excuse! Why would Burr be involved at all!!??”

“Who has gotten into you head John, where is this all coming from?!”

“What the fuck are you talking about?” Said John hugging himself looking away “N-no ones in my head” he snapped. Laf moved in along with the others and John hated how close they all were “John someone’s obviously is trying to make you upset, mainly at us..... you know this.” 

“No no I don’t, I don’t know what you talking about.”

“John.... come on. Is it-“

“SHUT THE HELL UP,” John finally exploded and shoved past George and Hercules getting out the front door making a mad dash for his motorcycle parked out front by the gate.

Alexander was the closest one chasing behind him, he was almost just as fast as John.

Almost.

“John! Wait! You can’t just run away from us, not fucking again!” Ales yelled after him. Unfortunately for him he got to John much too late as John started up his bike not even bothering with his helmet “JUST WATCH ME!” John roared before racing out of the front yard. 

As John ignored the screams of his name behind him, he drove off into the night, burning tears running down his face, feeling almost like they were steaming in cool night air 

And he just kept on driving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter.... the idea (And song) that started it all.


	16. Tiny Dancer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof I'm back, sorry for the wait, life got in the way. But hey i think you guys are really gonna love this chapter!!!! Love you all and your kudos, comments, and all around support.

James hugged himself as the night wind picked up slightly, while his house wasn’t terribly far from Thomas’s it was no picnic to walk in dark at this hour. And the more distance he put in-between him and Thomas the more his anger began to stir within his mind. 

How dare he. He tricked James, practically lied to him in a ploy to make him stay at that stupid party and then proceeded to ‘get fucked up’ past any point of redemption. To top it all off, Thomas had the nerve to be mad at him for staying with an obvious upset Angelica and not coming at his beckon call. 

The night as a whole was infuriating and his eyes burned at the thought that he was mostly likely having sex with Martha right now, seeing how they were pretty much glued to eachother before he left. Now all he wanted to do was make Thomas mad. James rarely had such an impulsion to be so vindictive; it was a fairly new feeling he had been becoming more and more accustomed to lately. He just wanted Thomas to feel exactly what he was feeling right now, down to his very core. Maybe it was the selfish want for Thomas to care more then he did or the wicked want for Thomas to suffer they way he suffers, James honestly didn’t know.

He just knew this stupid ‘relationship’, if one could even call it that, was eating him up inside.

So, when the roar of a motorcycle appeared behind him James stopped walking immediately. Glancing back and sure enough it was John Laurens who rolled up beside him. In the dark it was hard to tell exactly the expression John wore but if James had to guess it had to be confusion. 

“James what the hell are you doing out here!? It’s almost 2 in the morning,” he said voice rough. All James could muster up in response was a halfhearted shrug. 

John didn’t take that as an answer and waited beside him expectantly, motorcycle rumbling mildly.  
James gulped and glanced up at him “Thomas.... It’s a Thomas problem. I’ve just...... had a really shitty night John,” he hated how his voice cracked at the end. 

John kicked out his kickstand, getting off the bike and to pull him into a tight hug “Yeah.... me to. Just got back from a... pretty big fight with my friends. I’m so fucking done with everything right now” John whispered. James lifted his head gazing up at him, he could see him better now in the low light of the street lamp and his breath caught in his throat. 

Even with puffy eyes from obvious crying and chewed dry lips, John was beautiful. James blamed it on the two beers he had consumed even though he knew that was ridiculous, but John in the dim light seemed to be like an angel sent here to save him. 

An angel with a dirty face.

John pressed his own helmet into James hands “Get on. No way in hell I’m letting you walk.” 

James didn’t argue and slid on the helmet, it smelled like John, that distinct leather and pine musk. He climbed on behind him and before John could rev up the engine he spoke up “Don’t take me home” he said quietly.

John turned his head “What? Why not?”

“I just don’t want to go home, I won’t be able to sleep tonight anyway.... probably won’t go to school tomorrow either,” he said. 

“Our project is due tomorrow.”

“Not if both of us are gone.”

There was a long pause and John nodded slowly “Okay... my house then?” 

“Yeah. Your house.”

James arms enclosed around Johns waist and he clung to him; they speed off towards the surely empty Laurens estate. Within the confines of James mind, a seed that had been planted only a week before was beginning to bloom. His better judgement slipping through his fingers like sand and he found he didn’t care. The only thing he seem to be caring about at this juncture was how warm Johns back was against his chest. 

The faded outline of Johns house came into view, slightly illuminated by a single gleaming porchlight in the night. John parked the bike within the garage as they both climbed off. James took off the helmet to see John stuffing his hand in his jean jacket pocket pulling out a small white box. 

James wrinkles his nose, cigarettes.

John glanced up and noticing his reaction “Uh, not a fan?”

James rubbed the back of his neck “No particularly, but don’t let me stop you, it’s your home not mine,” he said quickly but John was already placing them in the bag hanging off his motorbike. 

“Nah, I don’t wanna make you smell that if you’re not use to it. I ain’t that rude.” He said earnestly while smiling and taking James hand to pull him inside.

James followed easily enough “Do you smoke a lot?”

“Not really, only when I’m stressed out.”

“Ah, I see.”

“What do you do for stress?”

James thought for a long moment and sighed “I mean, read I guess and listen to piano music...or...” he rubbed the back of his neck and swallowed “Some other.... things,” He muttered lamely at the end.

“Other things?”

“Yes, other things John.”

John got the hint and sucked in a swift breath “Oh! Yeah, that, o-okay, yeah that works too,” he stuttered cheeks flushing which made James grin, it was cute to see John so bashful. James hummed “Have any snacks? We can just eat and listen to music,” He said shrugging as John led him into the living room. 

Johns eyes lit up and he waved his arms as he spun around “Wait!! I have something to show you, go to the kitchen, foods in there! Don’t come out till I tell you too!” he said pressing him the direction of the kitchen. 

James grinned at his antics and indulged him by striding into the kitchen and ignoring how giant it was compared to any kitchen he’s ever been in. It seemed like such a waste that Johns family just left him all alone in this house. Then again, the comments about his mother Johns made came to mind and yeah, perhaps it was for the best.

He finally located the pantry and he peered in, the first few items he spotted that he recognized was what he grabbed. Cheese its, dried apple slices and popcorn would have to do for the night. He was searching for water within the nearly barren fridge when John called him back to the living room. 

James forgone the water hunt and grabbed the food striding back into the low-lit living room. John was standing beside the coffee table where he had placed a large rectangular object with an old worn powder blue sheet covering it. In curiosity James moved to lift the sheet off but John stopped him beaming with a childlike glee, “Wait wait! The unveilings gotta be dramatic!” he said bouncing on the balls of his feet.

James put his hands up giggling, Johns joyful air contagious, “Alright, wow me then.”

With both hands securely on the sheet, John yanked off the sheet with the same enthusiasm a magician would have in revealing his best trick. A flash of cotton blue and beneath sat a moderately old record player. James had never seen one out of a museum case and he gasped quietly; John threw the sheet aside and pulled out a record from the coffee table drawer. 

“Considered me wowed” breathed James who watched John as he set up the record to play excitedly. Johns’ hands removed the black record from it fraying case with care placing it on the player and putting the needle in place. The record scratched itself up to life and ‘Tiny Dancer’ by Elton John began playing. 

Johns smile melted into something sadder as he sat back from the player, “My mother use to let me stand on her feet as a kid as we danced to this song all the time” he said quietly.

There was again, the more time James spent with him the more this side of John seemed to appear. The smallness in his voice, the blatant bitter edge to it, the broken nostalgia. What ever happened between him and his mom really did bother him, and although James knew he couldn’t relate to the joy or pain of any of it, he knew John and he weren’t there together to feel bad tonight.

He stepped forward hand sliding gently into Johns “I love this song” he whispered tugging John up off the ground and forward. Johns’ forest eyes gaze upon him, within them James could see the hesitation, the gentle shock dunking into his ever-endless craving for adventure. 

He was asking, pleading, hoping silently to James whose lips stretch into a simper, all soft around the edges. A tentative hand finds James waist, body shifting closer, James breath catches and he admires John openly for a still moment. 

Glowing cheeks rosy in the dim light of the dining room, lips slightly parted as if they could only barely contain the fluttering thoughts of this enigmatic boy. Freckled spots doting little constellations on his soft tan skin, and those eyes. 

Those eyes, vibrant like the sun.

James was swaying with him now, closer, closer, closer.

He could see Johns gaze shifting to his lips, he knew what this was building up to. Thomas, hurt, the party, Martha, anxiety, and Angelica all flew by his mind like passing raindrops in a storm. But instead of dwelling on the rain James concentrated on the sun peeking out tenderly from the clouds and pushed up on his toes to meet Johns lips with his own.

Johns is terrifyingly still at first but the moment fluttered by before he was kissing back with unadulterated enthusiasm. James gasped gently hand moving his grasp onto Johns shoulder lips moving in a slow dance with Johns, the music faded to the background and all he could hear was the sound of his own pounding heartbeat. 

A pause as they mutually pulled away to catch their breath and they both stared at eachother, shocked in their own actions as much as eachother. But neither could deny the spark that had crackled between them bright and hot with zeal beyond either have experienced before. This was so different, something so new.

Surprisingly... or maybe unsurprisingly John was the first to lean back in, his lips undeniably careful against James own, almost fearful. It was as if he realized just what they were doing and James could almost hear Johns mind reeling, worried, and over thinking every little thing. 

And for ones James wanted to not think anything through. He wanted to be reckless. He wanted to be stupid. He wanted John.

He slid his fingertips across his jaw bring his head back up to face him, their eyes meet and it was like a breath of fresh air. John was cracked open and raw in asking without a single word; James answered with another firm kiss. 

John kissed back arms wrapping around his waist like a halo, still unsure to touch. So, James pressed closer squeezing his shoulder encouragingly and John nearly collapsed around him, no longer holding his breath and tugging James as close as possible. The kiss deepened, John’s tongue pressed against James bottom lip timidly and James parted his lips in surrender. 

The next few moments were a blur. Taste of tongue, awkward bending around the coffee table, stumbling steps. The music stopped and James felt himself falling onto the couch yanking John down with him. A small surprised giggle escaped Johns lips into a sweet nectar breathed into James. He craved more, he shifted his attentions along John’s jaw and to his neck; feather light in the goal of eliciting more of those precious giggles from John.

Hands on his waist tighten as Johns body shakes with silent laughs and James joined in the silliness of it all lifting his head smiling wide at John. Johns laughing subsided and he gazed at him with the strangest look; James face flushed and he looked away “What’s wrong?” he asked.

A marred knuckled hand came cupping his face “Its just..... I feel really lucky” he answered. James relaxed and bought his own hand over Johns, thumb rubbing the scars with an unknown story tenderly. 

“I don’t know why you feel that way.....”

“Why not?”

Upon meeting his eyes James felt trapped in the most freighting and miraculous way, the intensity made his throat feel dry. John suddenly sat up bringing James up with him easily “You have no idea, do you?” he murmured burying his face in James neck drawing James body into his lap.

“No idea about what?”

“About how amazing you are.”

“I’m not, by any stretch of the imagination-”

Lips on his, insistent and adoring stopped his self-degrading comment, it was a welcome distraction anyway. They stayed like that for a while, trading kisses and gently touches. 

Regrettably, everything that goes up must come down.

It hits James like a tidal wave, Thomas. This all started with wanting to make Thomas mad, to ‘get back at him’ but now.... this was something more than a petty move in the passive aggressive game of chest Thomas and he play. While he may be mad at Thomas now he will undoubtedly forgive him later and then what will he do with all that guilt that he cheated on him!

John noticed his sudden non-responsiveness and moved cupping his face “Hey... what’s going on in that head of yours.”

James felt the tightness in his chest, the want to run, but staring back at those eyes he knew he couldn’t leave them. 

“Thomas” James said simply and John nodded understandingly “I’m surprised you haven’t brought him up before this point actually” he said. Keeping eye contact with him and while rubbing James back soothingly John placed a kiss on his cheek “Your worried this is a mistake.”

Another kiss on other cheek “And that there is no going back from this point.”

Kiss on his chin “But, that’s not the case. I’m here for you and you only. You want to leave tomorrow you can.”

A kiss on his forehead “Your secrets are safe with me. You can trust me.”

A long, deep kiss that makes James head spin “Let me be your safe place James, please.”

James lets the pooling tears in his eyes slide down his cheeks silently “How in anyway is that fair to you?” he asked quietly resting his forehead against Johns. John just smiled “I’ll be fine, I just don’t want to lose you.” 

That was a feeling James knew well and he didn’t want to lose John either. It seemed the time he had spent with him was the happiest he’s been in the last week. 

He sniffed and quickly wiped his eyes and pecked Johns lips once more.

“Okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tiny Dancer is the song that inspired this fic, weird I know, but I just had this image of a rough bad boy John and a soft prep boy James dancing together to the song. It sparked the rest of this unlikely pairs love story.


	17. The Hazy Memories of Last Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys hey I know its been a hot minute and this chapter has been sitting in my computer unedited for like nearly a month and I’m so sorry.   
> Finally, was able to get it done and that’s great and all but on a extremely important note SOME ONE MADE ART FOR THIS FIC!!! Yeah, the amazing dodo123 drew a few scenes from chapter 16 and y’all its got me fucked up, I love them for it, I love their art like damn.   
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/ipostuffanfic67 here is the link and if it gives you trouble go ahead and just search their Tumblr ipostffanfic67, please go show them some love for their amazing art. Okay enough gushing, enjoy the chapter.

Angelica woke her head splitting open like a fresh melon in the summer. Last night was a kaleidoscopic blur within her mind, she wracked her brain to conjure up some memory but to no avail. So, instead, she put all her energy into the struggle that was sitting up in her bed properly.

She coughed raggedly her throat so dry it felt like it was falling to pieces like desert sand, she reached over to her bedside table grabbing an awaiting water bottle and nearly downing the entire thing. 

Jesus, what did she get herself into last night?

Furiously rubbing at her irritated eyes, she blindly swung her feet over the side of the bed before stumbling into the bathroom closest to her room. A good splash of cold water later and Angelica felt awake enough to try and find one of her sisters. She hoped that they knew what the hell was going on.

Because she sure didn’t. 

One long hallway and dizzying staircase later, she found Eliza sitting in the kitchen sipping tea and leafing idly through a magazine. In her powder blue matching pajamas (she always did like sets and color coordination) she looked relaxed in the morning sun. At taking a seat Angelica watched Eliza’s eyes lift up with concern.

“You’re awake already?”

“Yes, and nursing a merciless headache, what happened to me last night? Did I drink?” Angelica asked, increasingly worried by the lost look that washed over Eliza’s face. 

“Well.... you were drunk, yes, but I was hoping you’d shed some light on the when, where, and why. Neither Peggy or I were with you at that party you snuck off to last night.”

Angelica stared bewildered at her sister “You’re kidding.... you two weren’t even with me? And sneaking out? Eliza, I never do that.”

“I know, that why I’m stumped on what to tell you.”

“But..... shit.... I can’t remember anything, whose party?”

Eliza paused biting her lip mildly before answering “Thomas Jefferson’s...” she said. Angelica was silent for a long moment, shattered pieces of alcohol-soaked memories slowly floated back to the surface of her mind.

It started as a stressful night, for a lot of reasons, she remembered that more clearly than anything.... then a well-timed call from Thomas. He had been.... almost sweet and comforted her before offering a party, emphasis on a party with alcohol. She agreed to go, then apparently drank herself into a stupor. Okay, but there was something else nagging at her in the back of her brain.... something crucial that she was missing.

She hadn’t even realized that Eliza was trying to grab her attention until her ever-gentle hand lightly squeezed her forearm. 

“Earth to Angelica. Come on, don’t do that thing where you shut me out and try to figure it out all on your own. I’m not completely useless now” she said not unkindly, it was in that motheringly way Eliza seemed to possess. She used it willingly and generously with other, no matter the case, it was an instinct for her one could say. Angelica gave an unsteady smile to the gesture. 

“R-right, you weren’t there though?”

“No, but I came and picked you up.”

Angelica nodded slowly “I called you then?”

Eliza laughed “You couldn’t have dialed a phone last night if you wanted to.”

“So, Martha then?”

“Martha was busy.... with Thomas, I don’t think she even knew you were there” said Eliza with a hint of bitterness. It was gone in a flash behind a smile, but Angelica caught it not less. 

“No, surprisingly, it was James Madison who called me, and stayed with you until I got there,” she said smiling. That was exceedingly strange, for a few reason. Madison didn’t go to parties as a rule, it wasn’t his thing and as much as he followed Jefferson around like a lost puppy he seemed to avoid Jefferson’s parties the most out of everyone. Not only that, but James and Angelica were hardly friends; they would shoot the occasional banter back and forth but, in the end, he was too shy or engrossed in a book to try to hold an actual conversation with her. Also, he had Eliza’s number? That was something she’d like to know the when, where, and why of.

Angelica was able to finally articulate these questions to Eliza who answered in kind “Well, he has my number from a project we did together in science class where we were trading information. As for the rest, I don’t Angie only you and James can answer that.”

Angelicas’ heading seemed to get crushingly worse, she leaned forward on her elbows grimacing “Eliza I’m too much off a mess to remember anything more right now.” She raised her head, eyebrows furrowing “Hey, where’s Peggy?”

Eliza beamed “At a breakfast date with Hercules Mulligan before school, she was pretty excited this morning. You should have seen her.”

“Does she know-”

“No, she doesn’t know that you were out last night, I didn’t want to distract her from her date this morning,” Angelica nodded, a pang of guilt striking her chest “I’m sorry you had to come get me Liz,” she whispered feeling pathetic and embarrassed by her behavior. 

Eliza took another sip of her tea before moving beside her sister to embrace her tightly “It’s okay.” She said quietly, rubbing the sides of her arms. After a moment Eliza cupped both of Angelicas hands in hers “Angie, something’s been going on with you lately. Mom and dad have noticed it, Peggy’s noticed it, I’ve noticed it...” she said charily “I know you have a lot on your plate, you always do, but you can talk to us. We love you more than anything and we want to help. Even if it’s the little things we still want to help,” She relinquished her grasp over Angelicas hands and stood up smiling “I won’t push you but, if and when you’re ready to talk, I’m all ears” she promised before grabbing her magazine and tea trotting off to get ready for school.

Leaving Angelica alone in the kitchen to think.

~

“You haven’t convinced me per-say but rather intrigued me, make your case” said Hercules, voice teasingly formal. Peggy dropped her toast onto her mountain of corn beef hash, practically ecstatic.  
“Alight, listen up, so let’s think about this from the basis of we can’t be the only living beings in this massive universe, right? So, by the stretches of space, why have no other life forms come to visit us or be a small enough percentage that the government can cover it up? Because we must be an outlying galaxy that’s like a bitch to get to or something and aliens are like ‘Earth? Naw, man that’s what to far, that one guy never came back!’ and also-” she continued to give Hercules an in-depth lecture on the interworking’s of theoretical Extraterrestrials.

Hercules couldn’t wipe the grin from his face. 

Peggy was an animated person, brewing to the brim with personality and excitement. In many ways she reminded him of Lafayette and Alexander. Whatever she ranted about she was passionate about it down to the last word. Different though from Alexander passion which bloomed from the root of being right and proving others wrong. Peggy didn’t necessarily need you to be convinced just interested enough to hear her out, a much more Laf centered trait.

Hercules realized that, perhaps, it was odd to compare the girl you’re on a date with to your friends..... oh well. She was at least a breath of fresh air in the all the craziness with Johns behavior lately.

“- I mean would it not be amazing if they were just passively keeping an eye on us until they believed we are ready for first contact?” she finished taking a sip for her orange juice, parched from her mini speech. 

“It would, but I don’t know if I find that comforting or not.”

“Why not?”

“Well, if somethings more advanced then us we would instinctually fear it as a society and its ability to wipe us out, right?”

Peggy hummed and nodded “I can see that. Maybe that’s why they wait for the time we won’t fear them. Ha, who knows maybe we are just some planets miracles hurdling through space.”

“Maybe maybe?” said Hercules and Peggy smiled glancing away with flushed cheeks “Yeah, I’d like to think that...... You know Hercules... I’m really glad you agreed to this date,” she said, voice becoming soft around the edges.

He placed down his fork, abandoning his last bite of pancake, to take her hand “I’ll admit... The option never crossed my mind; taking you on a date I mean. For a lot of reasons, I’m glad you asked despite all that garbage I said to you. I had you in my mind as.... well, a different person from who you actually are. That could have been a real missed opportunity for me.” he said honestly squeezing her hand in his.

She smiled nervously “S-so that means you wanna, do this again, maybe, sometime, i-in the future?”

Hercules chuckled gently staring at this anxious fun sized ball of energy, who by some miracle had an interest in him, and he truly began to believe this could work “Of course I would.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, I enjoy talking to you.”

The tension released from Peggy’s shoulders and she began to sip her drink again “The feelings mutual.”

“And getting to stare at you is also its own reward.”

“Pftt- Ack-! H-Hercules!”

“Haha!! Sorry sorry, here have my napkin.”

Yeah, this could definitely work.

~  
James woke to snoring, loud, uneven snoring. Johns’ arms encircled around his waist so tight it was mildly uncomfortable, but James didn’t mind either circumstance regardless. He craned his neck up to take in Johns sleeping appearance, his mouth half open with the side of his face squished against a cotton pillow that had an atrocious green pattern on it. 

James chuckled softly, he looked ridiculous and adorable. 

Last night.... or that morning technically.... they eventually got to bed. Nothing happened psychically by any stretch of the imagination. Some kissing, but it stopped there before they passed out holding onto each other. 

Yes.... last night. 

As James recalled, he managed to get trapped into a trashy party, got surprised kissed by the drunk and extremely upset queen bee of the school, left that unwanted party at seeing his ‘not boyfriend’ ignoring him for the real girlfriend, then got picked up by a freckled angel and proceed to cheat on his ‘not boyfriend’ with said angel.

What an eventful night. 

He made so many choices last night that unraveled an intense amount of webbing that held him for so many years of his life; whether it was going to make him free to walk on his own or cause him to fall apart he didn’t know yet. What he did know is he wasn’t going to backtrack on this, what’s done was done and he was tired of playing passive while others decided what happened in his life. It was time he began playing his own game, with his own pieces, his own paths.

His phone blinked on the bedside table. With great care not to wake John up, he reached over grabbing it. Dear lord, it was nearly one in the afternoon by now and neither of them had even bothered to try and call in sick. He went to his messages. One from a number he didn’t recognize and one from Thomas.

From unknown:   
Hey, its Angelica. Eliza gave me your number. We need to talk about last night and you’re not at school. When can we meet up?

From Thomas:   
Hey, Jemmy last night’s still a bit hazy and now I have killer headache lol didn’t make it to school and neither did Martha. You get home okay? I’m assuming you left after I passed out. Whenever that was.

James stared at the screen for a long while before typing answers to each of them.

To unknown:   
Today works around 4, you choose where.

To Thomas:   
Home safe and sound, try not to drink so much next time Tommy.

There it was, no going back from here. Lying to Thomas was not something he took lightly, hell a few weeks ago he would have gone running into Thomas’s arms, tail between his legs, to tell him everything. Not any more, James had decided if Thomas wanted two pairs of arms to choose from then so did he, and with John being okay with that arrangement James felt emboldened.

He clicked off his phone placing it back on the table before turning back to the warmth of Johns embrace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of talking in this one, hope you guys don't mind and pulligan fluff is always a plus.


	18. Hold You're Tongue No More

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Y'all, yep I am still alive and kicking, shocker I know. Anyways here is a new chapter!!! I hope you all enjoy it and the copious amounts of talking that's in this one. I love you all, you all are the reason I will finish this fic to the best ending I can make, I'm currently thinking about how much more is in the story to elaborate on, so opinions? Any specifics characters or story lines you would want some more attention on?  
> Alright enough jabber enjoy lovelies.

Plumes of toxic smoke left Alexanders mouth, his secret habit of indulgence leaving his chest burning at the surface for more. The last cigarette he had was shared with John, shortly after their...... first time being intimate which had been a nervous disaster for both. That night they had promised to quit together.... back when they still were together. Puffing out a sigh and stagnate cough Alexander sat up while pinching the bridge of his nose.

He had broken his good streak. And now, John had probably broken his own too.

He felt awful, John was furious with him for too many reasons to count. Just over an hour ago Lafayette left to say his goodbyes to his boyfriend at the train station. It was the last thing he needed pressed one him right now, but George had to go home on short notice for a work emergency. Lafayette was also still a mess thinking he betrayed Johns trust, even after the adamant consolations by the rest of them promising him he had done the right thing, and lastly, Maria was still too nervous to leave Laf's house alone because dickless Reynolds was still running around out there somewhere. 

So, in short, their friend group was falling apart.

The only person who seemed steady and balanced was Hercules, who snuck out of the Lafayette household reportedly from Maria, with a grin on his face. A date with Peggy Schuyler, lucky bastard. Alex hadn’t even had a chance to see Eliza in what felt like months was only a couple of days. He yearned for her comfort right now despite the fact he didn’t deserve it. She was the only reason Alex was still debating about going to school today.

Now if Alex knew John, which he did, he probably wouldn’t be going to avoid the rest of them. Eventually they would all corner him, talk things out (Or scream things out both seem to work well enough) and they’re friendship would go back to normal.

Right?

Alexander leaned back down onto the window ceil in his bedroom “Dammit” he muttered before squashing out the cigarette and rubbing his face harshly. Why did John getting upset constantly leave him so.... so... like this!!

He pulled off his cotton sleeping shirt, while avoiding looking directly in the mirror and moved pulling on a fresh green one around his boney frame. He finished his morning routine in his mirrorless bathroom and moved to grab his bag for school when a knock came at the front door.

“Come in its open” he called carelessly.

Lafayette peeked in, makeup-less and watery eyed. At Alex’s alarmed stare he stepped in, closing the door behind him meekly answering “I had to wash it off, everything ran, uh, everywhere.”

Alexander sighed with soft sympathy, striding over to pull his taller friend into a hug “Laf don’t worry, George will be back before you know it! And if that feels too long then we’ll send you there to visit, or maybe even all of us, yeah? I like George and despite the little hiccup with John I think he likes us-” Laf made a small sad noise at hearing Johns name and Alexander mentally kicked himself “Oh no, hey, Johns gonna be fine, you two are fine, we’re all fine! Friends fight, it happens, ya know!”

Lafayette pulled away slowly, glancing down at him “I expected you to have more anger at John for last night. You are surprisingly... and un-characteristically, undeterred by this mess.”

Alexander began to sweat “Well, I’m not happy with him, and wow by the way you’ve been really getting the hang of the English lately-”   
“Alexander, you fight everyone on everything. That is unless you feel guilty.”

“Ha ha what.”

“Was what John asked true or false?”

Alex stared up at Lafayette feeling like he was between a rock and a hard place. Lafayette looked so tired, so done. He shouldn’t lie, not again.

“Everyone lies a little in relationships!” he blurted out.

“Mon dieu, Alexander” Lafayette stepped back away from him “You lied about being a virgin didn’t you.”

Alex swallowed and nodded his head as shame swam through his veins like millions of minnows in a crisp forest stream. Lafayette turned at began walking to the door, Alex needed to stop him, he didn’t understand, there was more to it!

“I had my reasons Laf!!”

“Oh yes, I’m sure you did.” Lafayette said with a kind of finality that gave Alex a full body shudder, cold as a winter breeze. Lafayette didn’t look back on him as he slammed the door shut on his way out.

~

James and John spent most of the day in bed or watching TV or movies while snuggling. I was a nice kind of domestic that James missed from his earlier days with Thomas. Loathed the alarm he had set on his phone for meeting Angelica, John tilted his head in question. James hadn’t explained to him yet why he was meeting up with her, and unlike Thomas he hadn’t pushed him when the topic clearly made him uncomfortable. 

“Need to go?” he asked in a well-rested voice.

“Unfortunately, yes.” He answered standing to stretch out his arms and back his spine making a few clicking sounds. John stood as well and moved cupping his face in his hands to plant a sound kiss upon his lips. 

James sighed happily into the kiss, hands resting on Johns hips to pull him just a bit closer. It felt so odd and new, in the way a completely new experience felt. Fresh, cracked open opportunities, filled with golden discoveries just waiting to be found.

James begrudgingly pulled away his eyes trained on Johns shining grin “Alright, where am I dropping you off to?” he asked.

“Monroe Café, I’m meeting Angelica Schuyler there,” Johns pursed his lips hiding his curiosity well. 

James took his hand in his “It a long story, I’ll explain another time okay?” he promised.

 

John grinned again “Okay good, you have a way back home?”

“Of course.” Said James, the bus was always his back up.

The ride was only 10 minutes and with a brief wave to John and the roar of the motorcycle leaving he took a moment to force a few deep breaths. He was early, and upon entering the café he was relieved at the sight of it being mostly empty.

He ordered a simple muffin and latte before sitting down at a corner table waiting for her. While he waited he glanced at his phone checking it; there was text from Thomas.

From: Thomas  
Wanna come over tonight?

James exhaled roughly and clicked out to the home screen, he didn’t need to answer that right now. Thomas could wait for a little while, he’d probably just assume he was studying. 

Yeah.... Studying... when was the last time he studied for an upcoming test?

Lucky before his mind could try to open that can of worms the door of that café rang and opened to reveal the eldest Schuyler sister, wearing a pink blouse and white distressed jeans, her hair up in a disciplined bun. She still had her backpack, she probably drove straight from school. She spotted James and headed over to the table without ordering anything. 

James watched her with a certain nervousness, she was intimidating, even if technically they were in the same friend group she made him uneasy. She seemed like the type of person who could tear you down with a few sentences. 

She cleared her throat as she sat down across from him. There was a silence that stretched to an uncomfortable amount of time and to relieve it James made a peace offering “Want some muffin? It’s blueberry.”

Smooth like butter James.

Angelica opened her mouth eyebrows creasing together before she closed her mouth and nodded stiffly. Awkwardly James cut the muffin in half and handed her a half with a napkin.

She thanked him, and more silence came.

Usually, James enjoyed silence, but this was torture. He hated this, the tense quiet was like hornets without the buzzing, it still stung and the longer it stayed the more nauseas from anxiety he became. 

Regardless James refused to break it for a second time though, she was the one who wanted to see him, she was the one who wanted to talk. 

Funny, two weeks ago he wouldn’t have held that logic to light.

“I... I honestly don’t remember much from last night” She started after a good long three minutes of unwelcomed quiet. James lifted his head from his locked gaze on his coffee “Right, I expected as much. You were drinking pretty heavily.”

She shifted in her seat “Yeah, I was. Look I’m going to cut right to the chase, what did I do? Did I even do anything? I feel like I did something and its right there, but I can’t quite recall it,” she said fingers tanglin into her hair.

James fidgeted and took a long sip from his drink before needlessly clearing his throat “You kissed me.”  
James could see Angelica pale at the words, her perfectly painted lips falling open slightly “You’re kidding.”

“I wish I was.”

“Wait, seriously?”

“Do I really seem like the joking type Angelica?”

Angelica fell back in her seat which squeaked in protest “No. I know you aren’t,” James could practically see the gears grinding together in her mind. James wondered what her reaction would be, anger, disgust or denial?

 

Unexpectedly, Angelica made a soft noise of relief before pressing her face into her hands. “Jesus, thank god it was you.”

James face flared pink, heat flushing in his cheeks “W-what?”

Angelica hands dragged down her face smearing her eye makeup slightly, she didn’t seem too worried about it “Because, I know you won’t be an asshole about this, I was drunk, you can and will understand that. This is embarrassing but not as nearly as it could have been. Like, you don’t have your hopes up right?” She asked like it was obvious. James wasn’t getting it, until it clicked, and his eyes widened “Oh! Oh, no no no no. Yeah, no hopes. Like not at all” he said clearly waving his hands. Angelica smiled for the firsts time since she had sat down at the table with him. Things seemed to ease within a moment’s notice, she picked another piece off her borrowed muffin. 

James internally groaned, he was about to stagnate the mood again, but he had to tell her. 

“Uh, Angelica. The kiss aside, um, you said some stuff that was.... concerning.”

“Concerning?”

“Yeah, as your friend I think I should, uh, talk to you about it?”

“We’re friends?” 

Angelicas incredulous expression fired James fight or flight instincts. He frowned “Yes?” he phrased the word more like an annoyed question rather than an answer.

She popped another piece of muffin into her mouth “Look, don’t get me wrong, what you did for me is something I won’t forget and will repay you for. I’d hardly call us friends though. We share the same friend group, yeah, but have we ever really talked? And I mean talk not banter bullshit. I think you helped me not because of who I am rather it’s just in your personality to do so.” It was brutally honest, and it made James feel conflicted. He had always respected angelicas honesty, the way to carried herself, even if it terrified him. But she was blatantly telling him that they had little to no friendship between them while also calling him a genuinely good person, what bothered him is if they weren’t friends then she couldn’t make that assessment about him in the first place. 

What a roundabout back handed compliment. James decided he really didn’t like her wording “I do care about you Angelica.” 

 

“I think your convincing yourself that, it gives you a reason for why you called my sister and helped my, no doubt annoying, drunk ass out” she said bluntly “Don’t think about it too much, I’m thankful you were there. See it as your good deed for the week and hey, you got a kiss out of it, plus right?” she joked with a wink. 

That irritated James, she was treating this so lightly, she didn’t even know the extent of what he knew, what she told him so unguardedly, what she verbally threw up in his lap. Now she was just trying to brush it aside to save face, keep him at arm’s length like she does everyone else. She was playing the game, she’s always playing game. 

“Well since we aren’t friends, don’t presume you know me Angelica Schuyler” he said sharply. Her playfulness disappeared and transformed to hesitation and surprise. James almost always kept his emotions subdued, especially at school, so this was new for Angelica to see no doubt.

“Good deed or not, I’m not going to drop the fact that you were sobbing in my arms about how much you hated yourself and partly everyone else. How you attempted to kiss me but immediately pulled back like it sickened you, how you repeated over and over how you ‘couldn’t do it’. Maybe you want to sweep this under the rug, but I believe you at least owe me half an explanation.” James admonished fixing Angelica with an unyielding gaze. 

“James....” she was left speechless which was good because James wasn’t done. 

“Angelica, that wasn’t some weird drunken moment....... I’m offering you a chance to fucking talk about it. And yes, it is because you are my friend. Or at least I want you to be!” he ended in a huff crossing his arms. Angelica was still staring, and James heart rate progressively calmed which allowed his brain to understand he might of rushed into that self-riotous speech, even if it was a tiny bit warranted.

Soon an apology was crawling its way up his throat, but Angelica beat him to it. 

“I.... I’m sorry...”

He swallowed down his words and waited for Angelicas response. She sighed her hand moving through her hair again, blowing out a long breath through her teeth. She slumped over in the chair which made her look a mighty amount smaller. 

“I really was crying?” she asked, James nodded in confirmation, not trusting his words. 

She watched him wearily “I may have gotten into more heavy stuff. I thought… I didn’t think I’d lose that much of my self-control” she said voice turning sour. James leaned back in his chair a little worn out, for the sake of filling silence his picked at the muffin half still awaiting him on the napkin.

“I’m sorry with the whole friend comment, I didn’t mean it like... the way you took it I mean-” she started. James huffed a sigh “I know you didn’t Angelica, you’re just being defensive.”

“But I meant it about not meaning anything by the kiss.”

“Jesus, get off that will you, did it ever occur to you that I might have not been exactly happy about it either” He blurted out.

She paused in her reply throwing James into a mental panic. Idiot, idiot, idiot! He couldn’t have been more obvious! He hoped that she would just be offended and not want to search through the meaning that.

 

“What is that supposed to mean?”

Shit.

Okay James, play your cards right.

“What do you think it means?”

 

Angelicas eyebrow quirked up and her lips pursed, she was searching his face, James made it as blank as he possibly could. Angelica was obviously intelligent, she was playing the game, the same game James hated and wasn’t the best at either. 

 

But, in a great act of mercy, Angelica shrugged “You know what, that doesn’t matter. What matters is that I was lucky you were the one to find me in that state of mind.”

James nodded “Agreed.”

“Good.”

“Good.”

“…….”

“……”

“So where do we go from here?”

James wanted to ask the same question, he had snapped on her for trying brush it all away, but they needed time. If they really wanted to understand each other……

An idea dawned on him “How about I join the library volunteering with you and your sisters?” Angelica grew a ghost of a smile on her lips “Yeah, you want to?”

James nodded “Quiet, relaxed, mountains of books around me? Sounds like a good fit as you have already pointed out before. Perhaps you and I can become better friends?” he said smirking a bit at the embarrassed tinge in her cheeks at the call back to her previous remarks.

She nodded before they shook on it and stood to leave, before going Angelica turned to him. 

“You know James, I’ve always seen the little shadow that follows Jefferson around so obediently and never understood him. And with last night and today I’m even more confused as to why you stick so close to his side when you are so perfectly fine on your own. I like this James, the one that argues with me, gets upset, and.... well actually talks is who you really are. I don’t know where the shadow went but I’m glad he’s gone and you’re here right now.” She said grinning before turning on her heel and leaving.

James watched her go and realized just as easily as Angelica could tear someone down she could also build them up.

So, they parted ways on good terms and with a direction set in motion. Nothing fully resolved but also nothing simply left behind. 

A compromise James could live with.


	19. Reflecting and Un-closeting (Literally)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting this in a hurry but hope you enjoy the chapter, love ya all. Let me know your thoughts in the comments!

Hercules had always felt like most of his days tended to drag by. Unlike Alexander, he always seemed to have an abundance of time on his hands and the world spun around him, but never moving him in its chaotic wake.

These last two weeks of dating Peggy though seemed to fly by, she made his life exciting, different from anything he had experienced before. While his friends were reckless, trouble makers with very little boundaries, Peggy seemed to be a fan of working within boundaries. As she had expressed on their second date, the more rules the better, it gave her a challenge. She bent but never broke them, clever in tactic and precise in practice. 

She was a clean breath of fresh air added to Hercules normal hectic life.

He couldn’t believe he had almost let her pass by, they had gone on multiple dates in the last three weeks and they just kept getting better. Besides Peggy and him, things were looking up for the lot of them. Lafayette got a ragged envelope the other day from George which contained a promise ring. Herc held him for hours as he cried, bouncing back and forth between fat, uncontained, sloppy tears of longing and bright, sniffling, lighter tears of pure happiness. Luckily, Laf ended his sobbing on a happy note by writing a sappy letter back to George in confirmation (Yes, a letter, those two were weird like that). Hercules couldn’t be happier for his best friend and had no hesitations in telling him so. 

Maria was now the co- manger at her work and she it was the position she was made for. She was great with numbers and had quite the memory and organization skills. Her face had healed with only a small scar that plagued her lips, a grim reminder. She continued to live with him and Laf settling in just fine, Laf wouldn’t have let her leave even if she had wanted to. 

Theodosia and Aaron for the most part had come out of their room and began building actual relationships with rest of them. 

Alex and Aaron argued from time to time but for the most part admired one another’s strengths and back handedly complimented each other with smirking lips. Hercules had taken a liking to Theodosia along with Maria, she was clever with a definite mischievous streak but also quite and a fan of calm conversation. Something Maria and Hercules partook in almost every day. 

Hilariously the two that now butted heads together more often the anyone were Lafayette and Aaron. Hercules knew for a fact that if Laf didn’t care so much about Theodosia and her baby having a father he would have murdered Aaron by now. They nearly disagreed on everything and while Aaron and Alexander could have conversation, Lafayette and Aarons engagements often ended in venomous verbal warfare. Perhaps that was just what happened when two extremely different people were stuck in a house together. Hercules reminded Lafayette daily that he was the one to invite Burr to stay in his home in the first place, Lafayette never took to kindly to his remarks. The rest of them just enjoyed the show whenever the two would get going. 

Alex seemed to be getting even more and more serious about Eliza. Alexanders interest in Eliza started with simple flirting and then sickening sweet puppy love, to dating that he only took half seriously. Something had changed in the last week or so though, as he seemed more involved in what Eliza would want, what Eliza would need, he cared more and more about her each day. Hercules thought it was a charming side to see of Alexanders again; it had been a long time since... him and John.

Ah, yes.....

The one thing not going so well.

John.

None of them had been able to hold John for a decent conversation for the last three weeks. He either avoided them at school or brushed off their confrontations when he couldn’t escape them, like in class. Alex was maybe having a successful time with Eliza, but the problems with John were getting to him, it was getting to all of them. 

A knock came to Hercules bedroom door yanking him from his reflections “Come in,” he called sitting up, rubbing the palm of his hand into each of his tired eyes. 

Theodosia poked her head in, her long cornrows pulled back into a tight ponytail, perfect smile on her face “Morning Morning Hercules,” she sang softly.

“Morning Morning Theodosia” he sang back.

“Aaron is making pancakes and they will be done soon if you want to join us” she said happily. Hercules smiled “Ah, let me guess, you used that charm of yours goad Aaron into cooking your favorite meal for the third time this week?”

“More like guilted him into it by constantly mentioning that I’m pregnant because of him and the least he could do is make me a nice breakfast after my morning sickness” she retorted without batting an eye.

Hercules let out a hearty laugh before his stomach growled, he hadn’t realized how hungry he was until the mention of food came around. He sat up and nodded stretching his arms “Hell yeah, I’ll be down in a minute,” he promised, and she gave a hasty thumbs up before dashing back down the stairs. She really did love pancakes.

Hercules forced himself out of bed and into his normal morning routine before heading down stairs. Seemed like he was the last to arrive as Maria and Lafayette were already at the table coffee and tea in hand while chatting with Theo. Aaron was working diligently at the stove. Herc asked him what he could do to help, and Aaron, being a slight control freak when he cooked, told him that he could set the table and to please stay out of the way. Herc obliged while reflecting on how domestic this all was, his thoughts soon floated to what it be like if he and Peggy did this, made a meal together... maybe even with his friends. Should he invite her to hang out with them some time? Should he get Alexander to invite Eliza too?

Once again, his thoughts were interrupted, this time by Aaron serving the food. Golden pancakes (with only a few burned), sausage links, scrambled eggs and fresh squeezed orange juice. It would be an understatement to say they all couldn’t wait to dig in.

For the majority of breakfast, the talk was pleasant and funny due to Aaron and Lafayette never taking a break from their scathing comments to each other. 

Then it some how came to the topic of John and their friendship struggles as of late, Theodosia brought up an interesting point. 

“You might want to consider going to see John without Alex. It seems that the only monumental problems John has are with him. If you three approached him together without Alex maybe John would be willing to listen and work out things out? He probably thinks you guys are just as mad at him as he is you,” she said popping her last bite of pancake into her mouth. 

Aaron was smiling adoringly at her “Theodosia is, of course, right” he hummed, and Lafayette rolled his eyes exaggeratedly behind him. 

“I like that idea.”

They all turned their heads to Maria, who glanced down at the table nervously. She was poking her fork at the food, half eaten on her plate. She struggled with her words for a moment but they all knew to be patient.

“I don’t think Alexander and John really sorted everything out when their relationship ended. They avoided talking about it like the plague and they never made the path split between being boyfriends or best friends. They’re stuck in the middle, and they obviously still care about each other, but are hurting about everything being unresolved.”

She looked up “This could be a chance to talk about it instead of brushing it under the rug again.” 

Hercules blinked a few times before chiming in to support Maria “I agree, we should talk to John alone. About everything.... maybe be more honest.” He said shooting a meaningful glance to Lafayette. 

Aaron nodded and put his hands up in surrender “And this time, may I please not be attacked by association?” He said pleadingly and the rest of them laughed. They planned to go see John at his lonely home that day.

They decided they’d bring a cake.

~ 

John didn’t mean for things to escalate this quickly, really, he didn’t. Not that they weren’t both enjoying it thoroughly.

James sucked another bruise into Johns collarbone pulling another moan from his lips. They talked about going slow in these first few weeks. That notion somewhat withered and died when James began spending almost every evening at Johns house. 

It worked out perfectly for them, Jefferson’s football team was heading toward the more intense games for the season and he had no nights free with the way his practicing schedule worked him. So, James saved the mornings for Jefferson and the evenings were for John. 

John couldn’t help but believe he drew the longer straw on that one. Jefferson had cornered him at school a few times to interrogate him about James. John pretended to begrudgingly tell him lies about what he and James talked about and Thomas was nearly always satisfied with his answers and left him alone. 

Yes, John had come clean to James about Thomas blackmailing him. It literally came tumbling out like word vomit the second time they hung out, which was right after they had had their first kiss. Maybe it was risky, yeah, but John wasn’t about to build this relationship on lies.

Well lies to each other.

Not counting the outside world... because on that front nearly everything about this relationship was built on lies....

In short, he wouldn’t lie to James, period. He refused to be like Alexander. 

That bastard.

James warm lips left his skin and John peered down at him “What wrong?” he asked. James cleared his throat awkwardly “You seemed... distracted, so I stopped.”

John realized he had gotten a little too lost in thought “Shit James, I-I’m sorry” he pulled him close, cheeks flushed out of embarrassment.

James gave a small smile “It’s okay, what’s got you all spaced out?” he asked cocking his head in question, much like a bird. The image made John internally giggle to himself.

“I got thinking about.... Jefferson... and Alexander.....how we talked about taking it slow but are doing everything but” he said honestly. 

James face stayed neutral as he nodded in understanding. “Am I going too fast right now?” he asked gently to which John shook his head feverishly.

“No no no not at all! Actually-” he stopped his sentence short and bit his lip glancing away bashfully.

“What?”

“Um... shit, this is gonna suck.”

“.....What?”

“Okay, I’m gonna tell you something and please, please don’t laugh at me, or think I’m lame.” He begged peeking up at James. 

 

James deadpanned at him “John, I find color coding my flash cards for different test to be exciting. I guarantee whatever you think is lame will not be that lame to me.”

John snorted and covered his mouth “That’s hilarious, not lame.”

A swift smack came to his arm “Oh, shut up and just tell me!”

John acquiesced sucking in a deep breath to steady his nerves. “I’ve only had sex twice and nothing else, just straight up sex and like, making out. I have virtually no experience after that” he pushed it out all in one breath, ripping off the band aid quick. Once he brought the courage up to look at James he was met with surprised eyes instead of judgmental. 

“Hey, its okay if you don’t know a lot. I mean there is no requirement for what time you should know and experience anything,” he said voice soothing as he placed a sweet kiss against his cheek. John instantly felt better and more than comfortable enough to continue. 

“I’ve... always wanted to do other stuff.... but Alex and I were always so nervous, and there was always limited time. In the end, nothing was ever relaxing, it was so stressful to just have sex! So, I never dared to bring up anything else,” he explained nervously as James began pressing kisses to his neck again.

“Anything else huh?” he murmured against his skin causing a hitch in Johns breath. 

“Y-yeah.”

With a simple shift in Johns lap James focused pressure down in a precarious but glorious place, forcing John to swallow down a whimper “So, what I’m hearing is that you haven’t done things but” he leaned in close lips only and inch away, “You definitely want to.”

Throat feeling as thick as custard, John swallowed staring back at him, not knowing how to answer. James lips stretched into a coquettish smile as he closed the distance between them. The kiss was deep, searing right down to every nerve in Johns body, James tugged up his shirt exposing his stomach to slip his hands underneath. His palms slid over the expanses of Johns chest beneath the worn cotton. James decided to press closer and slip his tongue into Johns mouth with a moan.

Johns heart threatened to explode out of his chest, scrambling to move his own hands to James hips, holding on tight. They broke apart for air and James winked at him before nuzzling into the crook of his neck. A wet tongue swiped hotly over sensitive skin, dragging a low groan from Johns slightly swollen lips. His hands traveled down to the curve of James ass and he squeezed firmly. James didn’t disappoint in gasping beside his ear and pressing closer “John please,” he whimpered breath hitting his skin in temptation. 

John grinned to himself, his doubt washing away as James continued to imprint his lips and teeth into a bruising trail down Johns neck and collarbone. They rocked their hips in a moderate pace together, ragged panting filling the room. It was addicting and burning like glowing coals heating up in his chest, the start of a fire ready to bloom.

James hands traced the shape of his jeans belt buckle and John sucked in a quick breath.

Everything felt great.

So great he didn’t hear the knocking that came from the front door. 

James lifted his head confused “Is that-”

“John?? Please let us in, we just want to talk!” 

“Holy shit that’s Lafayette!” John hissed, sitting up hastily and nearly knocking James off his lap.

They both scrambled off each other in panic as Lafayette knocked again with impatience “I see the door is unlocked, if you do not answer, we will just let ourselves in” he called.

“Shit you have to hide!” Whispered John in panic.

“Where!?” asked James slightly out of breath as he climbed off the couch along with John.

“Uh uh uh, fuck in here” John opened a coat closet that was near the fire place, just as the sound of the front door being pushed open resounded through the spacious house. James dashed in quickly and John closed the door behind him, he took a few deep breaths to compose himself, leaning his back against the door.

True to his word, Laf entered the room uninvited, arms hugging around a large paper bag, Maria and Hercules trotted in behind him. John slapped on the most casual smile her could muster, folding his arms loosely over his chest.

“Hey there Laf, didn’t hear ya at the door.”

Maria and Herc peered out at him from behind Lafayette waving gently. Laf was still staring at him, those arrow eyes narrowed “What is going on?” he asked slowly.

Shit. 

“What? Nothing, what do you mean.... By that question I mean.”

“You’re hiding something.”

Double shit.

“Hiding something?”

“That is just what I just said, was it not?”

John was already starting to feel cornered, god his chest ached already for a cigarette to calm his nerves. He knew very well he could turn to anger, but he really didn’t want to start another fight. He was truly glad that his friends had come to see him; he had been avoiding them for a few weeks, which was completely on him, of course. 

Despite that fact, he did miss them.

But he hadn’t expected them to pop in when he was making out with James fucking Madison on the living room couch. 

Ugh, John, stop and focus.

John knew he needed to try and switch tactics in hope of throwing Lafayette off “I don’t know what you are talking about Laf. More importantly though, what are you guys doing here? Out of, like, nowhere?” Maybe defecting would work?

Laf handed the large bag to Hercules without blinking and strode over to John in just a few steps “Open the door you are leaning on.”

Deflecting failed, mayday mayday!!!

“This door?”

“Yes, if you have nothing to hide then open it.”

Damn it Lafayette, you observant fucker. John shifted to full height (Nearly Laf’s height) and puffed out his chest a bit. He wasn’t going to let James be exposed like this, he trusted him, and he wasn’t fucking up this little tiny paradise he has created with him. 

And if protecting that meant another fight with his friends, then so be it.

“Back off Laf, again you’re the ones that came over without the goddamn invite and now you’re demanding to look through my house? How about you fuck off, I’m still not talking with y’all.” John spat hoping the harsh switch would ward Lafayette off.

Laf, unfortunately, didn’t buy it and his face read as unimpressed “John....” he said warningly arched his stupidly perfect groomed eyebrow. 

Fucking hell nothing could be easy anymore, could it? 

John moved to physically push Lafayette back as Laf surged forward, reaching for the door.

But the distinct shift and squeak of the door opening halted them both.

Stumbling out came James, soft brown eyes full of worry as he lurched forward and pulled John back by the arm.

“Wait John, stop!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! You're all amazing, comment what you think if you want!


End file.
